Pour ses bras et pour mon cœur
by MayFreeman
Summary: Oikawa adore les bras d'Iwaizumi. Mais il n'aime pas que ça chez lui. Non en fait, il aime tout. Mais est-il prêt à traverser toutes les conséquences ? "Rien ne pourra m'éloigner de toi, Iwa-chan" Three-shots ; relation homosexuelle ; lemon ; bon anniversaire Iwa-chan ! [10/06]
1. Première partie

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

A la base j'étais juste partie sur un petit OS tout mignon sur Iwaizumi et Oikawa. Puis au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais et que les idées me venaient, je suis arrivée à... 15K mots... En trois jours... Bon, j'ai été super inspiré et j'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. Vous devez quand même savoir qu'à la base je ne voulais faire qu'une partie et qu'après tout ce que j'ai déjà écrit, je me suis décidée à faire un two-shot.

Je tenais absolument à poster cette partie aujourd'hui parce que c'est l'anniversaire d'Iwaizumi (je m'attarde trop sur ce genre de détail x)... Alors un bon anniversaire au meilleur (un des meilleurs, ils sont trop nombreux x) des champions qui sera toujours trop adorable malgré son caractère de cochon. On l'aime.

J'espère que votre lecture sera aussi plaisante que mon écriture, car j'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette première partie. J'ai encore plein d'idées pour la suite alors ce sera assez long haha.

J'en profite pour remercier la commu d'Haikyuu qui est vraiment super, j'ai pu discuter avec certaines des auteures qui sont super adorables et gentilles, ça fait chaud au coeur de trouver des personnes ouvertes comme vous !

Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps avec mon blabla et vous laisse à votre lecture !

Rating : léger **M** vers la fin

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Oikawa avait toujours été fasciné par les bras de son meilleur ami. Iwaizumi était un garçon sportif, qui relevait les défis diverses et variés de ses camarades sans broncher, et surtout les gagnait à chaque fois. Depuis leur rencontre tous petits, le capitaine de Seijo avait toujours eu souvenirs que le champion avait une stature propice à une musculation développée et… agréable à regarder.

Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment quand il avait commencé à entretenir de tels sentiments envers Iwaizumi. Ils étaient tout le temps ensemble, au primaire, au collège, au lycée, au club de volley, le week end et même pour rentrer chez eux puisqu'ils habitaient dans deux rues voisines. Ce que les autres pouvaient deviner comme étant une forte amitié entretenue depuis des années, Oikawa s'était doucement rendu compte qu'il y avait plus.

Malheureusement, et au Japon comme dans de nombreux autres pays, l'homosexualité était difficile à assumer. Surtout pour un garçon comme lui qui était un véritable bourreau des cœurs, alors que son meilleur ami était l'archétype du gars qu'on n'approchait pas mais sur qui on fantasmait. Iwaizumi était beau, très beau. Il était musclé et sa mine perpétuellement renfrognée lui donnait un côté sexy que le concerné semblait même ignorer. Oikawa le savait plus que quiconque, bien sûr la plupart des filles venaient le voir pour lui, mais quelques-unes avaient eu le courage (ou la lâcheté ?) de venir lui parler d'Iwaizumi. Et si le brun était un beau parleur quand il s'agissait de lui, il ne supportait pas qu'une fille ait l'idée de s'approcher de son Iwa-chan.

C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ça et son subconscient qui manifestait ses désirs cachés au cours de rêves de plus en plus érotiques. Et compliqués à gérer au réveil.

Mais pour en revenir au bras d'Iwaizumi, Oikawa se surprenait toujours à détailler les biceps musclés comme il le fallait, crispés pendant les entrainements que le t-shirt remonté sur ses bras laissait toujours apparaître. Au plus grand bonheur du capitaine.

Comprendre qu'il aimait son meilleur ami n'avait pas été très difficile. Après tout, entre leur relation du moment et une relation de couple, il n'y avait qu'un pas. En parler à l'intéressé, par exemple. Parce que si Oikawa ne doutait pas que le champion de Seijo tenait à lui, il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit de ce bord-là. Juste pas sûr. Iwaizumi n'avait jamais eu de copines et s'il s'énervait sur son meilleur ami quand celui-ci parlait trop des filles, c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'aimait pas qu'il en parle tout le temps et le charrie avec ça. Iwaizumi était assez susceptible.

Seulement Oikawa n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec le numéro quatre. Ils en avaient eu, des discussions sur le sexe et autres sujets d'adolescents en pleine crise. Ils s'étaient vus nus de nombreuses fois, et avaient même parfois dormis dans le même lit, encore à dix-sept ans. Mais le capitaine ne se voyait pas demander à son meilleur ami s'il était intéressé par les garçons. Non vraiment ce serait trop bizarre, surtout venant d'un garçon qui avait la réputation d'être un bourreau des cœurs, chez les filles.

Alors il gardait le secret. Depuis la fin de la première année au lycée où il s'en était rendu compte, il le gardait pour lui. Personne ne le savait et il ne tenait pas à ce que cela se sache, de toute façon. Déjà qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce que pensait sa famille ou ses amis des relations homosexuels, il n'allait pas en plus leur fourrer ses sentiments pour le champion sous le nez, d'un coup. Donc il avait convenu avec lui-même qu'il continuerait à avoir des copines, pour passer le temps. Pour oublier qu'il était amoureux de son meilleur ami.

L'été de sa troisième année, après avoir perdu une énième fois contre Shiratori Zawa, sa dernière copine en date l'avait largué. Il passait trop de temps à jouer au volley, apparemment, il avait trop la tête à ça. Enfin c'était surtout parce qu'Iwaizumi jouait avec lui que ça lui prenait autant de temps. Mais il ne le dirait pas. Rompre avec une fille avait autant de signification que de sortir avec elle, autant dire rien du tout. Il n'y avait que son meilleur ami qui l'intéressait.

Celui-ci s'en fichait d'ailleurs. Qu'il ait une copine où qu'elle le largue, il ne voulait juste pas en entendre parler. Alors qu'Oikawa en parlait toujours, parce qu'il avait une propension trop forte à parler de tout et de rien, même si Iwaizumi répondait rarement. Mais ils étaient toujours là l'un pour l'autre, comme lorsqu'ils pleuraient de rage de perdre encore et encore contre les mêmes adversaires.

L'été touchait à sa fin. Ils allaient bientôt reprendre les cours, puis il y aurait les préliminaires pour le tournoi de printemps. Puis les examens. Puis l'université. Oikawa et Iwaizumi n'avaient pas encore parlé de leurs souhaits. Sans doute qu'inconsciemment, ou peut-être tout simplement d'un accord silencieux, ils avaient déjà décidés qu'ils se suivraient encore à l'université. Tous deux voulaient continuer le volley. Ils n'étaient ni bons ni mauvais en cours, ce qu'il fallait pour obtenir une bonne fac qui les prendrait parce qu'ils étaient classés en volley.

Oikawa soupira en regardant la feuille qu'il venait de recevoir du lycée, celle lui demandant de classer ses vœux pour l'année suivante. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Il irait peut-être voir Iwaizumi cette après-midi. Pour lui demander, ou juste pour le voir et jouer au volley. Oui voilà, il irait le voir. Il s'habilla sommairement de l'habituel tenu d'entrainement qu'il mettait trop souvent, et partit sans un mot pour sa mère qui savait déjà qu'il allait chez les Iwaizumi. Son fils préférait toujours y aller car ils étaient seuls, ses parents travaillant tous deux alors que sa mère était plus souvent à la maison.

Trois minutes. C'est ce qu'il fallait à Oikawa quand il marchait pour rejoindre la maison de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci était assis sur le muret du jardin. Il semblait l'attendre, comme s'il savait que son abruti de capitaine allait venir. Il le savait toujours. Oikawa s'arrêta à quelques mètres, récupérant habilement le ballon de volley que lui lança le brun.

« Bonjour, Iwa-chan ! »

* * *

« T'as vraiment envie d'aller à Tokyo. »

Iwaizumi releva la tête vers son meilleur ami affalé dans son lit. Il cherchait un ancien jeu sur lequel ils avaient l'habitude de jouer depuis que le brun avait reçu sa console.

« C'est mieux non ? Ils ont les meilleures universités pour le sport.  
\- Ça me fait plaisir que tu aies envie de continuer le volley en tout cas. »

Oikawa sourit de toutes ses dents et le champion se reconcentra sur sa console.

« Vu que c'est moi qui t'ai un peu forcé à y jouer au début…  
\- Oui je m'en souviens très bien, on avait six ans et tu me bassinais déjà avec tes « Iwa-chan ! ». »

Il entendit son capitaine rire et trouva enfin le jeu qu'il cherchait. Il le lança et revint sur son lit où le brun se redressa. Ils s'assirent à côté, toujours proches, trop proches pour Oikawa qui sentait le bras musclé de son meilleur ami frotter contre le sien. Il frissonna.

« T'as froid ? Je peux fermer la fenêtre, mais je trouvais qu'il faisait assez chaud.  
\- Ah ? Non, non ça va. Réaction par réflexe je dirais. »

Le grand sourire qu'il lui servit ne convainc pas vraiment l'as qui haussa pourtant les épaules et se remit au jeu. Oikawa était loin d'être bon aux jeux vidéo. Il n'avait pas de console chez lui et ne jouait que chez son meilleur ami ou chez Hanamaki. Mais c'était un moment passé auprès de son Iwa-chan, autre chose que le volley même s'il appréciait tout autant ces moments.

Ils rirent plus qu'ils ne jouèrent, surtout le capitaine qui était toujours aussi nul, même à ce jeu qu'il était censé connaître depuis des années. Mais c'était leur petite coutume, et Oikawa ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Iwaizumi ricanait quelques fois, taquinant ou frappant son meilleur ami quand il faisait n'importe quoi. Après près de deux heures de jeu, le ventre du plus petit se manifesta et il grogna en marmonnant qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé ce midi.

« Va te chercher à manger, Iwa-chan. Je ne veux pas que mon champion meurt de faim. »

Iwaizumi ignora le clin d'œil et laissa son ami dans sa chambre le temps d'aller chercher à manger. Oikawa posa la manette par terre et, tout en se redressant, entendit le portable du brun vibrer sur la table de nuit. Il fronça les sourcils, voyant malgré lui l'écran s'allumer sur un message qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir. Il déglutit difficilement et se sentit trembler en avançant peu à peu dans sa pensée. Ayami, cette Ayami dont il n'avait jamais délivré la lettre qu'elle lui avait donnée pour Iwaizumi ? Et si son prénom apparaissait, ça voulait dire que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui envoyait un message. Son sang se glaça et sa mâchoire se crispa tandis qu'il tentait vainement de stopper ses tremblements.

« Je sais que tu les adores du coup je les ai remonté. T'aime toujours le jus qu'achète ma mère ? »

Oikawa sursauta en entendant la voix de son meilleur ami si proche. Celui-ci déposa le plateau sur le lit en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ça va pas ? Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas froid. »

Le capitaine rougit et prit une grande inspiration, se criant mentalement de se reprendre.

« Je… Peut-être un peu mais ne t'inquiète pas… Tu, tu as un message je crois. »

Il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Oikawa ne passait jamais par quatre chemins et il voulait voir de lui-même la réaction de son meilleur ami concernant la petite conne qu'il maudit en serrant les dents. On n'énervait pas Oikawa Tooru.

« Ah. »

Iwaizumi prit son portable d'une main pour survoler l'écran du regard, puis balança le cellulaire sur le lit sans plus s'en préoccuper. Oikawa se retint de sourire.

« Je peux te laisser si c'est important…  
\- Je croyais que ça l'était mais tant que c'est pas un message en majuscule terminé par un « Iwa-chan ! » je crois que ça peut attendre. »

Le cœur du numéro un se gonfla dans sa poitrine. Il ne put empêcher un sourire étirer ses lèvres et se dandina doucement sur le lit, heureux comme un gosse. C'était rare qu'il lui dise, mais Oikawa était bien la seule raison qui pousserait le champion à passer plus de temps que nécessaire sur son portable. Son numéro était même en favoris.

« Pourquoi tu gesticules comme ça ?  
\- Iwa-chan est trop mignon !  
\- N'importe quoi.  
\- Tu me diras pas qui c'était ? »

Iwaizumi s'assit sur le lit, son dos reposant contre le mur alors qu'il prenait un premier biscuit.

« C'est pas important. »

Oikawa gonfla ses joues, mécontent de la réponse.

« Tu me l'aurais dit si ça n'avait pas d'importance.  
\- T'as vu le message. »

Ce n'était pas une question et le plus grand fit la moue, pris sur le fait. Iwaizumi soupira.

« C'est Ayami, elle est dans la classe de Matsukawa. Cet abruti lui a donné mon numéro parce qu'elle lui avait promis des gyoza en échange. Bref j'allais pas l'envoyer chier non plus, mais ça s'arrête là.  
\- Iwa-chan devient gentleman, qui l'aurait cru.  
\- Mmh. »

Oikawa souriait mais à l'intérieure de lui se propageait un incendie de rage et de jalousie. Il allait d'abord exploser ce satané gourmand qui se faisait avoir pour des gyozas. Iwaizumi comprit la façade du brun et il soupira.

« J'aurais pas le droit d'avoir une copine moi maintenant ? »

Le capitaine écarquilla les yeux, abasourdis par ce que venait de marmonner le plus petit. Bien sûr qu'il le savait déjà, aux vues de ses quelques conquêtes, un jour viendrait où son meilleur ami aurait une petite amie lui aussi. Mais Oikawa n'était pas prêt à y faire face.

« C'est pas… Je… »

Iwaizumi soupira une nouvelle fois et prit le verre de jus de fruit pour le tendre à son meilleur ami qui le regarda, ne comprenant plus son attitude.

« Je dis pas que je vais sortir avec elle. Elle est mignonne mais sans plus. Et puis je me vois mal sortir avec une fille qui a besoin de passer par un autre pour venir me parler. »

Oikawa acquiesça, perdu. S'il ne pouvait jamais n'y avoir aucune fille qui intéresserait son meilleur ami ce serait encore mieux !

« Tu préfères quel genre de fille alors ? »

Il voulait savoir, ils en avaient jamais parlé alors le châtain avait besoin de savoir si l'as de Seijo avait déjà pensé à avoir une copine.

« J'en sais rien, répondit de suite Iwaizumi, j'y ai jamais pensé en fait. Enfin quand je te vois avec tes filles là ça me donne pas du tout envie. »

Il faillit frapper son ami lorsqu'il rit. Oikawa posa son verre sur le plateau et sa main rencontre la large épaule du brun qui le regardait rire en maugréant.

« Tu sais ça n'a rien à voir, se reprit-il, on peut même pas dire que j'en étais amoureux. Elles étaient juste mignonnes et gentilles.  
\- Juste ? Ça t'avançais à quoi de sortir avec elles alors ?  
\- Serais-tu jaloux, Iwa-chan ? »

Le surnommé rougit et le poing s'abattit sans préambule dans le ventre du capitaine qui rit de plus belle malgré son souffle coupé. Il avait presque déjà oublié Ayami et avait juste envie d'embrasser son meilleur ami, comme toujours lorsqu'il était avec lui et depuis plus d'un an maintenant.

« Mais… Iwa…Iwa-chan tu… Haha tu es trop mignon.  
\- Arrête de dire ça !  
\- Mais c'est vrai. »

Le regard du plus grand se fit d'un coup plus sérieux, un changement d'attitude qu'Iwaizumi ne connaissait que trop bien. La main du passeur glissa sur le bras nu, faisant frissonner le champion qui ne bougea pas, ses yeux fixés dans les prunelles brunes de son meilleur ami.

« Qui que ce sera, il aura beaucoup de chance. »

Iwaizumi déglutit, ne reprenant même pas son ami sur le « il ».

« Pourquoi tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux ? »

Oikawa ne s'attendait pas à cette question, mais ne laissa rien paraître à sa surprise.

« Sans doute parce que j'attends encore le bon.  
\- Le bon ? »

Ah, c'était sorti tout seul. Mais dans cette chambre, assis sur ce lit en face de ce garçon qu'il aimait et qu'il connaissait plus que quiconque, il avait envie de baisser sa garde, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas détournés et rien à part une étrange fascination et attente transparaissaient dans leurs yeux. C'était comme si le temps avait été suspendu.

« C'est pour ça que c'est si peu développé avec les filles, tu préfères les garçons ? »

Aucune surprise, aucun jugement dans sa voix, il prenait même le temps de bien articuler tous les mots, les soufflants avec une véritable envie de savoir. Ils étaient meilleurs amis, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais confiés comme ça.

« Tu dirais quoi si je te disais que les filles ne m'avaient jamais vraiment intéressé.  
\- Pourquoi tu sortais avec elles alors ? C'est débile.  
\- Je sais. Mais j'ai peur.  
\- Parce qu'on n'est pas habitué à voir des mecs sortir ensemble à Sendai ? C'est bête, surtout venant de toi.  
\- Ça ne te dérange pas toi ?  
\- Non. Tu es mon meilleur ami, jamais je te jugerais pour ça. Tant que tu sors pas avec des garçons comme tu sortais avec les filles. »

Ils rigolèrent doucement, et Oikawa cassa le contact de leurs yeux pour les poser sur le bras musclé où sa main était toujours posée. Il venait enfin de lui avouer qu'il était homosexuel et il ne le repoussait même pas. Ce premier pas lui ouvrait déjà une porte. Il s'osa à caresser du bout des doigts la peau sous sa main et celle-ci frissonna, sans que son propriétaire ne fasse de geste de recul.

« Que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, reprit-il, quand tu es amoureux ça doit être génial de partager ça.  
\- Tu es amoureux Oikawa ? »

L'interpellé ne se sentait pas de lui répondre. Même si son meilleur ami ne mettait jamais son nez dans ces affaires-là, là maintenant il avait l'impression qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, et qu'il voudrait savoir qui c'était. Et il ne voulait pas lui mentir.

« Et toi, Iwa-chan, si tu n'as pas de type de filles, ce serait plus un type de garçons ? »

Oikawa releva ses grands yeux bruns dans ceux du plus petit qui rougissait de la question. Son meilleur ami lui avait posé la question de but en blanc et le champion ne savait pas comment y répondre sans s'embrouiller.

« Je… J'en sais rien, en fait. J'ai déjà fait des rêves, enfin tu vois j'ai pensé aux deux cas et… Je sais pas ce qui m'attire le plus… Je dirais peut-être les mecs dans la mesure où ça hurle moins pour des conneries mais honnêtement… Je sais pas. Quand je tomberais amoureux, sans doute… »

Iwaizumi détourna les yeux sur la dernière phrase, complétement chamboulé. C'était la première fois qu'ils en parlaient et l'as se sentait déjà perdu. Il rit en se grattant la nuque.

« Attends, c'est moi ou on vient de faire notre coming out mutuel là ?  
\- Dans la mesure où il n'y a que nous deux qui le savons, je sais pas si on peut vraiment appeler ça comme ça. »

Le numéro quatre risqua un regard sur son meilleur ami qui ne l'avait pas lâché, et se risqua à poser sa main sur celle du châtain qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Tant que ça ne nous éloigne pas, je m'en fiche, murmura-t-il.  
\- Moi aussi, rien ne pourra m'éloigner de toi Iwa-chan. »

Le nommé regarda leur main jointe et se demanda comment ils en avaient fait pour en arriver là. Oikawa gay ? Et lui qui se rendait compte qu'il était peut-être tout autant ? Il secoua la tête, le cœur lourd.

« Tu crois que les gens nous regarderaient différemment si on leur disait ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je serais là pour te protéger.  
\- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça non ? »

Le capitaine rit alors qu'Iwaizumi reprenait peu à peu plus de confiance. Il regarda les lèvres du plus grand bouger sur ses dents alors que sa bouche s'entrouvrait sur un rire qui le fit frissonner. Il avait toujours aimé entendre son meilleur ami rire, même si souvent ça se résultait en règlement de compte par les poings. Mais pour rien au monde l'ailier n'aurait échangé Oikawa. Il lui était vraiment précieux, et ce moment intime qu'ils venaient de partager le prouvait encore plus.

« Oikawa, tu veux rester encore un peu ? Ce soir tu pourrais-  
\- Ah, Oikawa-kun, bonjour ! »

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent, leurs mains se séparèrent et le contact de leurs yeux se brisa. Ils rougirent instantanément et se tournèrent vers la femme qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. De là où elle était, la mère d'Hajime n'avait pas pu voir leurs mains liées, pas que ça les gênait plus que ça (leurs parents les avaient déjà vu plus tactiles) mais au vu de leur précédente discussion, ils l'avaient fait par automatisme.

« Maman, t'es rentré quand ?  
\- Il y a dix minutes, je t'ai appelé mais tu ne répondais pas. Je voulais savoir ce que tu voulais dîner. Tu restes manger, Oikawa-kun ? »

Le nommé s'était levé et passa une main dans ses cheveux en souriant.

« C'est très gentil à vous mais je ne veux pas vous déranger.  
\- Tu ne déranges jamais voyons.  
\- Merci mais… Je n'ai pas prévenu ma mère et les papiers pour les études viennent d'arriver, mon père voudra certainement en parler avec moi…  
\- Ah oui, Hajime on verra ça nous aussi. Reviens quand tu veux alors Oikawa-kun. »

La mère repartit en souriant et les deux lycéens attendirent qu'elle soit descendue dans la cuisine pour se retourner l'un vers l'autre. Iwaizumi se leva pour s'approcher du plus grand.

« Tu es sûr ? Je… Tu aurais pu rester plus longtemps.  
\- Ça va, on se voit demain. T'as encore des cours de maths à me donner pour la rentrée. »

Iwaizumi donna une petit claque sur le crâne du capitaine qui râla pour la forme. Le champion grommela avant de descendre, suivit de son capitaine qui salua sa mère avant de sortir de la maison. Le numéro quatre l'accompagna en silence jusqu'au coin de la rue où ils se rejoignaient toujours depuis qu'ils étaient petits.

« Oikawa. »

Le nommé s'arrêta à sa hauteur, plongeant une nouvelle fois son regard dans le sien. Il était hésitant, Oikawa le sentait.

« Tu… Tu reviens demain ?  
\- Je te l'ai dit. A moins que tu veuilles venir chez moi ? Mais mon futon est moins confortable. »

Le poing s'abattit cette fois sur son épaule et il rit, encore. Quand il était avec Iwaizumi, ses rires étaient toujours francs et joyeux.

« Viens chez moi demain. L'heure que tu veux.  
\- De toute façon tu verras bien mon message, tu les loupes jamais. »

Deux sourires taquins se firent face, et Oikawa se pencha doucement pour venir poser ses lèvres sur la joue chaude du champion. Ce dernier se crispa légèrement, peu habitué à ce genre de contact. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés depuis leurs dix ans, lorsqu'une tante d'Iwaizumi avait décrété qu'à cet âge-là on ne pouvait plus s'embrasser, même sur la joue. Même si venant de son capitaine ce n'était pas très étonnant, une multitude d'émotions s'entrechoquèrent dans son cœur.

Oikawa se décala, son sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres alors qu'Iwaizumi rougissait. Il n'eut même pas l'idée de le frapper, et fronça les sourcils quand le passeur rit.

« C'est maintenant que tu dois me frapper, Iwa-chan. »

Le surnommé grogna et lança un coup de pied vers le bassin du capitaine qui l'évita à peine en rigolant.

« A demain, Iwa-chan ! »

Il le regarda partir en courant chez lui, secouant la tête. Il sourit doucement, comme il n'en avait pas l'habitude.

« A demain, Shittykawa. »

* * *

Ils n'en reparlèrent pas le lendemain. Ils s'entrainèrent au volley un bon moment, toujours heureux de pouvoir jouer ensemble et de voir leur parfaite coordination. Puis ils avaient discuté de leurs choix d'université pour l'année prochaine, s'accordant sur ce qu'ils souhaitaient et où ils pourraient être pris ensemble. Ils espéraient silencieusement ne pas être séparés. Iwaizumi n'était pas du genre à être sentimental et Oikawa le pensait si fort que son meilleur ami l'eut vite compris.

« Au fait, fit le champion en rangeant le jus d'orange dans le frigo, Ayami voudrait me voir avant la reprise des cours. »

Un pain au lait dans la bouche, Oikawa fronça les sourcils en regardant son ami d'enfance.

« Je veux pas forcément la rejeter et ça me permettrait d'être sûr. »

Le capitaine ne répondit pas et déglutit difficilement, la gorge sèche. Il comprit qu'Iwaizumi voulait savoir s'il était vraiment tourné vers les garçons ou non. C'était normal, et il le comprenait puisqu'il avait lui-même suffisamment testé les filles pour savoir que ce n'était pas son truc. Mais ça lui faisait mal rien que d'imaginer une pétasse aux longs cheveux soyeux au bras de son meilleur ami. Non vraiment il ne voulait pas le concevoir. Mais le brun ne lui appartenait pas, il ne lui avait même pas encore avoué ses sentiments. Alors à ce stade il pouvait juste s'assurer qu'Iwaizumi préférerait bien les garçons, pour sa chance à lui.

« Tu vas vite t'en rendre compte alors. Cette fille à l'air vraiment niaise à souhait. »

L'as de Seijo piqua un bout du pain à moitié entamé et le fourra dans sa bouche, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Quoi t'es jaloux, Trashykawa ? »

Le surnommé rougit, pris à son propre jeu. Il oubliait souvent que son meilleur ami pouvait aussi devenir très taquin et l'emmerder à souhait. Et il adorait ça tout autant que ça le surprenait toujours, il ne s'y attendait jamais.

« Mais non ! Tu fais ce que tu veux…  
\- T'as bien testé plus de filles qu'il le fallait pour te rendre compte.  
\- Mmh. »

Oikawa porta le dernier morceau du pain au lait à ses lèvres. Il mangea doucement, le menton reposant sur sa main. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour que le champion évite cette sortie avec Ayami bien que son cœur lui hurle de l'en empêcher. C'était vraiment dur d'être amoureux de son meilleur ami…

« C'est juste l'histoire d'une après-midi, on irait au parc. On pourrait se voir le soir si t'as rien de prévu ? »

Il releva le regard vers l'ailier qui attendait une réponse positive et il sourit.

« Oui, il y a le remake de ce film sur les aliens là, qu'on regardait souvent quand on était petit. »

Iwaizumi sourit à son tour, acquiesçant silencieusement. Oikawa partit plus tôt ce jour-ci, il avait posé un entraînement le lendemain avec toute l'équipe pour se retrouver avant la rentrée. Cette fois-ci le capitaine n'embrassa pas le brun, ni sur la joue ni ailleurs. Il lui frôla les bras, plongeant son regard profond dans les orbes perdus d'Iwaizumi qui se troublait des gestes peu commun de son ami. Il lui murmura un « à demain » du bout des lèvres et repartit chez lui, laissant son ailier dans le même état que la veille.

« Tss. »

Iwaizumi réagissait trop étrangement aux contacts de son ami ces temps-ci et il se surprit à attendre la sortie avec Ayami avec impatience. Il était temps qu'il sache.

* * *

« Tu n'as pas entraînement aujourd'hui ?  
\- Non tout le monde s'est plaint qu'il faisait trop beau pour s'entraîner et le coach nous a dit d'en profiter.  
\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Iwaizumi-kun alors ? »

Oikawa fit la moue. C'était aujourd'hui que son meilleur ami sortait avec Ayami.

« Je le vois ce soir. »

Sa mère le regarda, déchiffrant sans mal les émotions de son fils et elle soupira.

« Tu n'arrives pas à te passer de lui ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Vous êtes toujours ensemble depuis le primaire, et quand ce n'est pas le cas tu es toujours un peu nostalgique. Mais là c'est différent.  
\- Il voit une fille.  
\- Et ce n'est pas bien ? »

Le brun grogna. Sa mère avait toujours réponse à tout et le confrontait souvent à son caractère bien égoïste.

« Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de voir une fille avec toutes les copines que tu as eu.  
\- Je l'ai pas fait. Et j'en ai pas eu tant que ça. »

Son fils était bizarre, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe trésor ? Tu veux m'en parler ? »

Le soudain ton réconfortant et doux de sa génitrice le prit au dépourvu et sans comprendre pourquoi, il sentit une larme dévaler sa joue. La mère Oikawa posa son torchon sur le plan de travail et s'approcha de son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle caressa ses cheveux en sentant son fils trembler et se sentit mal de le voir dans cet état.

« Tooru…  
\- J'arrive pas à le dire maman… C'est trop dur… »

Elle comprenait déjà sans le vouloir. Après tout une amitié aussi forte et passionnelle cachait sans doute quelque chose, au moins du côté de son fils. Chaque parent élevait son enfant dans l'espoir et l'envie qu'il fonde une belle famille, soit heureux et fasse les bons choix… Elle avait adoré son gendre lorsque sa fille le leur avait présenté. Il était bien élevé, gentil, drôle et respectueux. Tooru s'était même très bien entendu avec lui.

Mais du côté du plus jeune, il n'y avait jamais eu personne d'autre que le fils des Iwaizumi. Sa mère avait toujours aimé le garçon. Bien qu'assez ronchon, il était serviable et gentil, et remettait souvent son fils dans le bon chemin quand il déconnait. Elle l'avait accueilli chez elle comme un fils et les deux garçons ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Elle avait vite compris, quand elle apprenait que son fils avait des copines mais qu'il ne prenait pas la peine d'en parler parce que ça ne signifiait rien pour lui. Il n'avait qu' « Iwa-chan » à la bouche. Et cet Iwa-chan était tout pour lui. Elle était un peu déçue, de savoir qu'elle ne ferait jamais la connaissance d'une belle et douce belle fille qui rendrait son fils heureux. Mais elle ne le rejetterait jamais pour ça car pour le moment son fils souffrait, et elle voulait seulement le voir heureux.

« Est-ce qu'il sait ?  
\- Non… J'arriverais jamais à lui dire…  
\- Il ne le devinera pas tout seul, tu dois te donner cette chance.  
\- Mais si… S'il me repousse, je ne pourrais pas le supporter ! »

Oikawa fondit en sanglot, désemparant sa mère. Elle venait plus ou moins de lui faire dire qu'il aimait son ami d'enfance, mais elle était surtout chagriné qu'il soit anéanti à ce point.

« Il veut sortir avec cette fille ?  
\- Il sait pas… Il m'a dit qu'il voulait savoir s'il préférait les garçons aux filles. »

Ah, c'étaient les parents Iwaizumi qui allaient être contents. Les parents des deux garçons se connaissaient très bien, et la mère savait les géniteurs de l'ailier plus conservateurs qu'eux. Mais pas horrible non plus, si Hajime se révélait vraiment homosexuel, ça serait juste une lourde pilule à avaler. Et si les deux garçons venaient à sortir ensemble, ça serait dur pour beaucoup… Mais elle refusait de s'avouer battue pour son fils.

« Tooru. »

Elle glissa ses mains sur les joues de son fils pour l'obliger à la regarder, douce mais ferme.

« Parle-le-lui. Si tu aimes Iwaizumi-kun, ne passe pas à côté. Vous allez encore passer une grande partie de votre vie ensemble, ne souffre pas parce que tu as peur.  
\- Mais c'est dur… Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre du regard des autres parce que…  
\- Parce que vous vous aimez ? Tu auras toujours des gens avec toi et d'autre contre. Mais si vous le voulez, vous pouvez vivre une belle histoire, comme n'importe quel couple amoureux.  
\- Maman…  
\- Oh je l'ai toujours su au fond de moi. Même si ton père me disait toujours que j'imaginais. Iwaizumi-kun aura toujours une place spéciale dans ton cœur, et même si j'avais voulu une gentille belle fille, je sais qu'il te respectera toujours. »

Oikawa bondit dans les bras de sa mère en sanglotant, la remerciant dans une litanie sans fin. Elle sourit en caressant son dos. C'était son travail de mère de soutenir son fils, qu'importe les obstacles et qu'importe son choix. Elle l'aimait plus que tout.

« Et je ne suis pas aveugle, reprit-elle quand son fils eut desserré son emprise, tu as une place tout aussi importante pour lui.  
\- Tu penses ?  
\- J'en suis sûr. Pourquoi prendrait-il la peine d'appeler le fix de la maison quand tu ne réponds pas sur ton portable ? Il a juste peur lui aussi, c'est à toi de le rassurer.  
\- Je…  
\- Une mère n'enverrait jamais son fils dans l'inconnu. »

Le visage du passeur s'illumina et il courut dans sa chambre se préparer, même si ce n'était pas encore l'heure. Il voulait juste voir son meilleur ami. Sa mère le regarda se précipiter dans la rue, la remerciant en lui faisant de grands gestes de la main.

« Tooru… Le portrait craché de ton père. »

Et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle ne redoutait pas d'annoncer la nouvelle à son mari. Elle espérait juste qu'Iwaizumi serait à la hauteur.

* * *

Ok, il s'était un peu emballé. A cause de lui son meilleur ami avait dû écourter sa sortie, pas que ça le gêne grandement non plus. Mais quand son ailier lui avait demandé la raison de cette urgence il n'avait pas réussi à être franc. Il avait prétexté qu'ils devaient prendre les places pour la séance en avance à cause du monde qui voulait voir le film. Iwaizumi ne l'avait pas frappé ni insulté et le châtain fut quelque peu soulagé.

Il passa tout le film à se demander comment il le lui dirait. Iwaizumi avait dû sentir qu'il était agité car il le força à se calmer, posant sa main sur la sienne alors qu'il faisait jouer ses doigts entre eux, nerveux. Oikawa sursauta et regarda leurs mains, calmé sur le coup. L'as de Seijo ne retira pas sa main et le plus grand se risqua donc à refermer ses doigts pour ne pas qu'il l'enlève. Il sentit son ami frissonner mais il ne bougea pas, au plus grand bonheur du capitaine.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur la suite du film, ce qui était difficile pour lui quand il sentait la peau de son meilleur ami dans sa paume. Il adorait cette sensation et se demanda s'ils sortaient ensemble, est-ce qu'il pourrait lui prendre la main dans la rue ? Probablement pas, ou du moins pas au début parce qu'il savait le champion très timide sur ce genre de chose. Il s'en doutait en fait.

Les lumières de la salle se rallumèrent subitement, coupant Oikawa dans ses réflexions. Il cligna des yeux. Il venait de rater le film, trop occupé à penser à son meilleur ami assis à ses côtés. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui, sa main n'avait toujours pas bougée.

« On y va ? »

Le capitaine sentait le brun étrangement calme. Depuis qu'il l'avait rejoint et écourté par la même occasion sa sortie avec Ayami, l'ailier faisait preuve d'une étrange douceur. Pas de surnom insultant ni de coup de pied, quelque chose n'allait pas… Il finit tout de même par secouer la tête et se leva en même temps que son meilleur ami, leurs mains se séparant dans la manœuvre. Il fit la moue mais le plus petit ne vit rien, se rendant déjà à la sortie. « Au moins, ce n'est pas lui qui a retiré sa main » se réconforta le passeur en le suivant.

Dehors le temps s'était à peine rafraîchit. Quelques nuages paraissaient dans le ciel, évitant le soleil qui rendait ses derniers rayons de la journée. Les deux amis d'enfance marchèrent en silence jusqu'à chez eux, ils n'habitaient pas très loin du centre-ville et faire la route à pied était une de leurs habitudes qu'ils aimaient particulièrement. Mais cette fois, l'ambiance était vraiment différente. Oikawa se demandait si ce n'était pas un signe pour tenter le coup. Il se mordit la lèvre alors qu'ils arrivaient au croisement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Iwaizumi qui marchait les mains dans les poches. Le soleil couchant rendait sa peau dorée et ses yeux brillaient. Il le trouvait vraiment beau et son cœur palpita quand les yeux du plus petit rencontrèrent les siens. Ses orbes oscillant entre le gris et le vert le faisaient toujours frissonner. Plus beau que les plus purs joyaux, c'étaient souvent ce qu'ils pensaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de la rue d'Oikawa et continuèrent de se regarder sans rien dire.

« Le film était sympa, lança finalement Iwaizumi. »

Le passeur hocha la tête. Il n'en savait rien, il y avait à peine porté attention.

« Tu… On se voit demain ? A l'entrainement.  
\- Mmh, oui. »

Ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi mal à l'aise, voire timide. Oikawa n'arrivait pas à sortir les fameux mots de sa bouche et l'ailier semblait vouloir quelque chose. Iwaizumi se gratta la nuque en détournant le regard, faisant enfin réagir le passeur.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit comment ça s'est passé avec Ayami. »

Iwaizumi reporta son attention sur son meilleur ami en fronçant les sourcils. Il l'avait complétement oublié celle-là.

« Ah euh… C'était sympa. Mais sans plus. Comme avec une amie quoi.  
\- Comme avec moi ?  
\- Non toi c'est différent. C'est… Au-dessus. »

Oikawa se mordit la lèvre en entendant les dernières paroles, et son cœur fit un bond. Le brun était rarement aussi… Sentimental ?

« Ça veut dire que tu…  
\- Elle m'intéresse pas. Et je pense pas qu'une autre fille pourrait m'intéresser en fait. »

Merde, il commençait à trop espérer maintenant. Mais c'était vraiment le moment ou jamais, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait comme ça avec son meilleur ami, plus intime et proche encore que l'autre jour dans la chambre du plus petit.

« Iwa-chan. »

Il vit de nouveau la lueur du soleil couchant jouer dans ses yeux. Il déglutit.

« En fait je suis très content que rien ne se passe avec cette fille. Elle ne t'allait pas, aucune ne pourrait t'aller d'ailleurs. Et j'ai rien suivi du film, même si je tenais vraiment à le voir avec toi. Mais de toute façon tout ce que je fais je voudrais le faire avec toi. Parce que je pense tout le temps à toi, depuis qu'on se connait on ne s'est jamais séparé. J'ai pensé que je me calmerai en sortant avec des filles mais… C'était de pire en pire je crois, et maintenant je suis perdu. Je veux pas te perdre mais j'arrive plus à garder ça pour moi, ça fait trop longtemps je… Pendant plus d'un an je me suis demandé si j'avais le droit de tomber amoureux de mon meilleur ami comme ça. Que je pouvais pas te faire souffrir, et que j'avais peur qu'on nous fasse du mal. Mais l'idée de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre m'insupporte encore plus. Alors je te demande juste de ne pas me rejeter, tu peux même oublier ce que je viens de te dire si ça peut t'aider mais ne t'éloigne pas… Je… Je veux juste passer le restant de ma vie à tes côtés. Encore… »

Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à le regarder durant tout son monologue. Iwaizumi n'avait pas réagi tout de suite et l'avait écouté sans broncher. Il n'avait pas l'air dégouté, surpris ou même heureux. Il était stoïque, de son éternel sérieux et le regardait sans qu'aucune émotion ne transparaisse. Oikawa triturait nerveusement ses doigts, l'envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes lui prenant les tripes. Ou peut-être avait-il juste envie de vomir. –c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait-

« J'ai pas suivi le film moi non plus.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Je l'ai pas vraiment regardé. Et la sortie avec Ayami était plus ennuyeuse qu'autre chose. J'espère que Matsukawa profitera de ses gyozas, il est pas prêt de me présenter une autre fille. »

Oikawa rit doucement et passa une main dans ses cheveux, nerveux.

« En fait toute cette après-midi, je me suis posé des questions sur nous deux. Pourquoi j'arrivais pas à comprendre ce que je ressentais pour toi et pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'avait pas eu ce genre de discussion avant comme l'autre jour. Parce que ça m'a fait putain de bien.  
\- Tu es grossier, Iwa-chan.  
\- Je m'en fous. J'ai pas l'intention de te rejeter mais… Mais j'arrive pas encore à comprendre ce que je ressens pour toi maintenant. Tu es mon meilleur ami mais… Je sais pas, il y a plus. Je sais pas quand j'arriverais à être décidé comme toi mais… En attendant on peut… On peut peut-être essayer ? Enfin si tu es d'accord toi aussi… »

C'était hésitant, pas très sûr de lui mais tellement adorable. Iwaizumi s'était mis à rougir peu à peu et semblait plus s'embrouiller qu'autre chose, mais Oikawa était tellement heureux qu'il s'en foutait royalement. Il s'approcha lentement pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son meilleur ami et il glissa ses mains sur ses bras nus et musclés. Dieu qu'il les aimait.

« On sera toujours meilleur ami. Mais je serai toujours prêt à essayer avec toi. Si tu n'as pas peur, j'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur moi non plus.  
\- J'ai peur. Mais c'est moins fort que ce que je ressens pour toi. Je veux que tu m'aides à y voir plus clair.  
\- Avec plaisir, Iwa-chan… »

Il pencha son visage vers celui du brun qui ne broncha pas, les joues encore un peu rouges et les yeux brillants. Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres et l'ailier sentit le souffle de son capitaine les caresser. Il se lécha les lèvres et Oikawa s'empara d'elles dans une douceur contrôlée. Iwaizumi chassa vite la pensée qu'il devait sans doute être expérimenté et profita de ce premier baiser que lui donnait le passeur.

Leurs lèvres se pressèrent d'abord presque avec timidité, se découvrant pour la premières fois dans un frottement humide. Oikawa bougea doucement ses lèvres et elles se pressèrent avec plus de force, plus de désir. Le châtain passa ses mains sur ses hanches pour le garder contre lui et Iwaizumi s'accrocha à ses bras alors que la langue d'Oikawa venait caresser ses lèvres.

Il se décala légèrement pour reprendre son souffle, regardant les lèvres encore entrouvertes de son désormais petit ami. Il ouvrit la bouche dans une parole qui fut avalée par un nouveau baiser. Oikawa était aux anges et n'avait qu'une envie, embrasser encore et encore le garçon dans ses bras.

Ils furent cependant coupés dans leur troisième baiser lorsqu'une voix appela soudainement le plus petit des lycéens. Ils sursautèrent et paniquèrent en se tournant vers les deux personnes qui se tenaient devant eux, autant surpris qu'ils étaient paralysés.

« Tooru ? »

Le nommé se tourna vers son père, sa voix le ramenant sur terre alors qu'il lâchait Iwaizumi qui recula de quelques pas, regardant avec effroi sa mère.

« Hajime, vous…  
\- On en parle à la maison maman, s'il te plait. »

Le ton sans appel de son fils ne lui laissa pas le choix et elle adressa un hochement de tête au père d'Oikawa avec qui elle travaillait. Elle prit le chemin de chez elle avec son fils qui regarda une dernière fois le passeur qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le voir partir. Il tenta un sourire rassurant et Oikawa lui fit signe de l'appeler après. Il reporta son attention sur son père qui s'était rapproché. Il se mit à marcher, vite suivit de son géniteur qui essayait de trouver ses mots.

« Tu… Avec Hajime vous… Depuis longtemps ?  
\- Non je… A l'instant-là. »

Son père hocha la tête et ils arrivèrent chez eux. Oikawa poussa la porte et monta dans sa chambre sans plus de paroles, pas même à sa mère qui semblait l'attendre. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant son mari et comprit rapidement la situation. Elle aurait préféré en parler au patriarche avant mais elle devait trouver comment apaiser la tension rapidement.

« Eiji… »

Le nommé venait de poser sa sacoche dans l'entrée et enlevait sa veste, l'air fatigué.

« Eiji, il faut qu'on parle.  
\- De Tooru j'imagine.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

Il soupira et alla dans la cuisine, sortant une bière du frigo avant de la décapsuler et s'appuyer contre plan de travail.

« Tu savais ?  
\- Tooru et Iwaizumi-kun ont toujours était proche. Je me doutais que notre fils avait ce genre de sentiment.  
\- Il te l'a dit ?  
\- On en a parlé cette après-midi. »

Le père prit une gorgée, le regard dans le vide.

« Eiji dit quelque cho-  
\- Il se rend compte à quel point ce sera dur pour lui ?  
\- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il avait peur.  
\- Et pour… Pour une amourette-  
\- Ce n'est pas une amourette Eiji, il l'aime. Vraiment beaucoup. »

Il secoua la tête et porta la petite bouteille à sa bouche.

« Je crois que ça devait se voir dans la façon dont ils s'embrassaient.  
\- Tu les as vus ?  
\- Au croisement, je rentrais avec sa mère. »

La mère d'Oikawa fit la moue. Elle aurait nettement préféré que son fils puisse avoir la paix avec Iwaizumi. Au moins il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Elle suivit des yeux son mari aller s'installer dans le salon. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du canapé, le regardant avec des yeux réconfortants.

« Ce n'est pas si grave, ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait jamais pu avoir de petits-enfants. On a déjà Takeru.  
\- C'est pas ça le problème. Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment et j'aurais bien voulu une jolie belle-fille qui s'occuperait de lui mais… Ce sont ses choix. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il en souffre. Je ne pardonnerais pas à Hajime s'il lui fait du mal, qu'importe combien j'apprécie de gosse.  
\- Eiji…  
\- Tooru est un garçon formidable. Il pourra continuer le volley et aller dans une bonne université. Qu'Hajime soit là ou non je m'en fiche, je veux juste que mon fils soit heureux.  
\- Je ne pense pas qu'Iwaizumi-kun sera son plus grand problème.  
\- Je sais. Les gens sont cruels dans ce monde. Tant qu'il reste dans le domaine du sport ça pourrait aller mais… C'est mon fils, je ne veux pas qu'on le juge pour la personne qu'il aime. »

Elle se rapprocha dans son mari pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, indécis. Elle sourit.

« On sera son plus grand soutient. Tant qu'on sera de son côté il se dira qu'il pourra avancer et assumer. S'il aime Iwaizumi-kun alors je l'aiderais à affronter les obstacles. »

Le père hocha la tête, encore un peu sous le choc. Il caressa distraitement l'épaule de sa femme en prenant une autre gorgée de sa bière.

« Appelle Tooru, qu'il vienne nous aider préparer le dîner.  
\- Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui.  
\- Je n'en ai pas l'attention. »

Les parents se levèrent et la femme appela son fils qui descendit, pas très rassuré. Il avait entendu le début de la conversation mais se demandait encore ce que décideraient ses parents concernant son orientation sexuelle. Mais il était prêt à défendre son amour pour Iwaizumi coute que coute. Et il aurait sans doute plus de chance que ce dernier…

* * *

L'as de Seijo était rentré chez lui sans un mot, accueilli par son père qui fut surpris de le voir arriver avec sa femme, avec un air aussi chamboulé.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Hajime ! »

Le nommé s'arrêta dans le salon, rejoint par ses parents. Sa mère frottait ses mains, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

« Je sors avec Oikawa. »

La réponse choqua ses deux parents qui ne s'attendaient pas à cette réplique de but en blanc. Le père écarquilla les yeux, essayant d'assimiler la nouvelle tandis que sa mère se mordit la lèvre.

« Hajime… Tu es…  
\- Je suis pas gay maman. C'est Oikawa c'est tout.  
\- Comment ça c'est Oikawa et c'est tout ? »

Iwaizumi avait du mal à regarder son père. Leur famille était du genre traditionnel, et son père était assez coriace. Il serra les dents.

« Je sais pas. Je suis perdu papa. Mais c'est trop fort pour que je l'ignore.  
\- On ne parle pas d'une lycéenne là, reprit son père, mais d'un garçon !  
\- Je sais merci.  
\- Et tu sais aussi ce que ça implique ? »

L'ailier secoua la tête. Il n'était pas prêt à se faire descendre par ses parents. Il avait juste besoin de faire le tri dans sa tête. Sa mère posa sa main sur le bras de son mari pour tenter de désamorcer la colère qui montait chez les deux hommes.

« Hajime mon chéri, explique-toi…  
\- Je… Ça fait un petit moment que je me pose des questions sur nous deux. C'est plus que de l'amitié et… Il venait de me dire qu'il était amoureux de moi quand t'es arrivée maman.  
\- Alors c'est lui qui t'entraine là-dedans ?  
\- Jôichi ! »

Iwaizumi se mordit violement la lèvre. Il ne supporterait pas si ses parents rejetaient la faute sur Oikawa. Il brava le regard de son père et serra les poings.

« Je me posais déjà des questions avant qu'Oikawa me le dise. C'est pas une question d'homosexualité, même si les filles ne m'intéressent pas vraiment. Je… C'est Oikawa, et j'ai toujours su que je passerai peut-être ma vie avec lui.  
\- Mais pas de cette façon !  
\- Alors quoi !? Tu veux que je sorte avec une pauvre fille niaise à souhait pour vous faire plaisir ? Ça change quoi si j'aime Oikawa, on est tout le temps ensemble de toute façon !  
\- C'est différent, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que les gens diront de toi.  
\- Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre ? Je suis pas comme vous, je me soucie pas des « qu'en dira-t-on ? ». Je ferais jamais ma vie sur le regard des autres. Je veux être avec quelqu'un qui est prêt à tout pour moi.  
\- Mais tu pourrais trouver une fille, fit sa mère à son tour, elles ne sont pas toutes niaises et tu-  
\- Maman. Pour le moment je veux être avec Oikawa. Je voulais pas que tu tombes dessus comme ça mais ça changera rien. Je veux sortir avec lui, et vous m'en empêcherez pas. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Iwaizumi partit du salon en bousculant son père qui était bouche bée. Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, claquant la porte avec rage alors que ses parents reprenaient leurs émotions.

« Je vais appeler Mikiko.  
\- Laisse les Oikawa deux minutes. »

Le ton ferme de son mari l'arrêta dans son geste et elle baissa la tête, toujours chamboulée.

« Notre fils est gay ?  
\- Il est juste… Amoureux d'Oikawa-kun ?  
\- Il ne sait même pas s'il est amoureux. Quelle perte de temps.  
\- Jôichi, calme-toi… Tu connais notre fils, s'il le veut il le fera. On ne va pas l'enfermer dans sa chambre ni l'empêcher de voir Oikawa-kun. Et puis… C'est un bon garçon…  
\- Tu cautionnes ça ? »

Elle soupira. Si elle arrivait à se dire que ce n'était peut-être qu'un passage, son mari était plus intransigeant à ce sujet.

« Ce ne sont pas les Oikawa qui vont se plaindre, ils ont déjà un petit-fils eux. Un fils gay, qu'est-ce que ça change.  
\- Jôichi voyons, ce sont nos amis !  
\- Dont le fils vient de pervertir le nôtre.  
\- Oh ce que tu es vieux jeux. De nos jours tous les jeunes ont accès à des sites en tout genre. J'ai confiance en lui et je sais qu'il ne ment pas quand il nous dit qu'Oikawa-kun n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Il… Il en est tombé amoureux parce qu'il lui plait, sans qu'Oikawa-kun ne fasse rien. La preuve, il avait encore une petite amie le mois dernier.  
\- Il aurait dû rester avec elle. »

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Son fils tenait vraiment de son père, aussi têtu l'un que l'autre. Au moins il ne criait plus.

« Je vais préparer le dîner. Et ne te fâches pas avec notre fils ! On devrait plutôt lui apporter notre soutien.  
\- Mmh.  
\- Jôichi, Hajime doit être perdu lui aussi. Il aime un garçon, d'accord ce n'est pas ce qu'on espérait mais il est notre fils. Il aura besoin de nous. Et même si je suis déçue et que je ça ne me plait pas beaucoup, je ne le rejetterais pas. J'aime mon fils et je serais avec lui quoi qu'il arrive. »

Le père ne répliqua pas, regardant du coin de l'œil sa femme se rendre dans la cuisine. Elle avait raison, il le savait. Mais il avait besoin de temps pour accepter que son fils sorte avec un garçon, même si le dit garçon était le gamin Oikawa dont il connaissait la famille depuis une vingtaine d'année. Il soupira et s'assit dans son fauteuil. Il avait besoin de calme et de repos aussi.

* * *

« Il attendra. »

Oikawa regarda son portable vibrer sur la table à manger en se mordant la lèvre. C'était la deuxième fois qu'Iwaizumi l'appelait, et il ne prenait jamais la peine d'appeler plusieurs fois, un message suffisait de base d'ailleurs. Il voulait vraiment parler à son petit ami et savoir si tout allait bien.

« Tooru, fit sa mère avec douceur, je veux que tu saches que nous sommes avec toi. Ton père est un peu sous le choc de l'avoir appris de cette façon, mais tu es notre fils. Et comme avec ta sœur nous t'aiderons quoi que tu décides. Iwaizumi-kun sera toujours le bienvenu ici. »

Le passeur hocha la tête, la gorge serrée. Son père semblait encore être un peu tendu et fâché, mais il devait mieux s'en sortir que l'ailier. Son père ne lui en voudrait pas éternellement et il savait qu'il aurait toujours le soutient de sa famille. Il attendit que son père ait finit de manger avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour demander à sortir de table.

« Tu peux, fit-il sans attendre que son fils parle. »

Ses yeux avaient parlés pour lui et Oikawa remercia rapidement ses parents avant de prendre son portable et de monter dans sa chambre en courant, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Il tapota avec rapidité sur l'écran avant de mettre le portable à son oreille. Deux tonalités suffirent avant qu'Iwaizumi ne décroche.

« Iwa-chan !?  
\- Ne cries pas, Bakawa. »

Oikawa soupira de soulagement. Si son meilleur ami/petit ami l'appelait comme ça, c'est que ça n'allait pas si mal que ça.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-il sans attendre.  
\- Ouais… J'aurais préféré rester plus longtemps avec toi. »

Le passeur sourit, s'allongeant dans son futon sur le dos et il prit son oreiller entre ses bras.

« Je te manque ?  
\- Mmh. Oui.  
\- Tu me manque aussi. »

Un petit flottement lui répondit et il se mordit la lèvre. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'appeler son premier petit ami sans savoir quoi lui dire.

« Et tes parents… »

Il l'entendit soupirer de l'autre côté de l'appareil, mais pas de soulagement comme lui.

« Ils ont pas réagi aussi brutalement que je pensais mais c'était quand même compliqué de leur expliquer. Je crois que ma mère se force à me faire croire que ça va et mon père ne me parle pas.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je… Je t'ai embrassé dans la rue comme ça et… Je t'avais même pas demandé.  
\- Y'avait pas besoin. Je le voulais aussi. »

Oikawa se sentait extrêmement bien. A l'exception qu'il aurait préféré avoir le brun dans ses bras.

« Ils me détestent pas ?  
\- Non, je leur ai fait comprendre que ça venait de moi, et en aucun cas de toi. Je me posais déjà des questions avant aujourd'hui alors…  
\- Depuis combien de temps ?  
\- T'es curieux Trashykawa.  
\- Allez dis-moi…  
\- Depuis mon anniversaire. En même temps avec la soirée qu'on a passée tu devais t'en douter non ? »

Le passeur rit au souvenir. Pour les dix-sept ans de son meilleur ami, il lui avait offert tout un album photos d'eux depuis leur rencontre avec un petit mot à la fin où on pouvait lire « jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ». Tout le monde les avait charrié le reste de la soirée et Oikawa avait même réussi à venir dormir dans son lit, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis un petit moment déjà.

« Et tes parents ? reprit l'ailier en tirant le châtain de ses pensées.  
\- Ma mère savait déjà en fait. C'est elle qui m'a poussé à me déclarer haha… Et elle a essayé de raisonner mon père je crois… Il m'en veut un peu mais ça passera. Je suis homosexuel, pas nazi, mais c'est quand même quelque chose de dur à accepter pour des parents je pense…  
\- Pourquoi ça le devrait ? C'est de l'amour rien de plus.  
\- Je sais Iwa-chan… Mais tout le monde ne comprend pas.  
\- Tu crois qu'on devra le dire aux gars de l'équipe ?  
\- Peut-être pas tous… En tout cas pas au début, sauf Mattsun et Makki, mais je suis sûr qu'ils ne seront même pas surpris.  
\- Tu m'étonne… Ça te dérange pas si… Si on prend du temps pour…  
\- Ça ne me pose aucun problème, Iwa-chan. On prendra tout le temps qu'il faudra. Je veux faire ça bien. »

Il sut que son petit ami souriait de son côté, comme s'il était avec lui.

« J'ai envie de te voir. Je veux te serrer dans mes bras et dormir avec toi.  
\- Monsieur est capricieux. Tu sais qu'on se voit demain pour l'entrainement.  
\- Oui mais c'est pas pareil. Tu penses que je peux filer en douce chez toi ?  
\- T'as de ces idées… Mais il vaut mieux pas que ce soit toi.  
\- Quoi ? »

Iwaizumi ne répondit pas et il entendit une voix au loin. Celle du champion répondit et il y avait comme un malaise dans la discussion qu'il percevait. Le plus petit n'était pas vraiment enclin à parler apparemment.

« C'était ma mère. Elle me disait bonne nuit.  
\- D'accord…  
\- Moi aussi j'ai envie d'être avec toi.  
\- Je peux venir alors.  
\- Non, je viens. C'est mieux.  
\- Quoi ? Attends Iwa-chan ! »

Mais le surnommé avait déjà raccroché et Oikawa regarda son portable avec étonnement. Il se leva de son futon pour aller dans le couloir, écoutant discrètement ses parents.

« Il faut le laisser tranquille pour ce soir. Il ne doit pas se sentir très bien lui non plus.  
\- Mmh… Je sais que c'est une question de temps mais j'ai du mal.  
\- Je sais mon chéri, mais c'est ton fils. Tu trouveras les mots pour lui parler et il sera très heureux quand tu le feras. »

Oikawa retourna dans sa chambre, sûr que ses parents ne viendraient pas le voir ce soir. Il se rendit à sa fenêtre, guettant la rue qui menait chez lui et il vit une silhouette se dessiner. Iwaizumi arrivait en courant et il lui fit signe de la main. Son cœur se gonfla de joie à l'idée que son petit ami ait fugué de chez lui pour venir le voir. Il lui manquait !

La chambre du passeur se situait juste au-dessus de l'abri de jardin, et Iwaizumi n'eut aucun mal à se hisser jusqu'à sa fenêtre, sous l'œil du châtain qui regardait les muscles de ses bras se tendre sous l'effort. Il l'aida à enjamber la fenêtre et le prit dans bras à peine eut-il posé un pied à terre. Le brun se laissa faire, rendant même l'étreinte à son petit ami qui enfouit son visage dans son cou.

« Je n'ai jamais envie d'être séparé de toi, souffla-t-il.  
\- Moi non plus. Je suis beaucoup mieux avec toi. »

Oikawa se décala pour pouvoir voir le visage du garçon qu'il aimait. Il prit son visage en coupe avec ses mains et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

« Je t'aime, Iwa-chan. »

La lumière tamisée de la chambre faisait tanguer une faible lueur dans les yeux du plus petit qui tint ses bras.

« Je sais. »

Le plus grand sourit et il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, plus langoureusement. Ils reprirent le baiser qu'ils avaient dû brusquement couper quelques heures auparavant et les deux lycéens pressèrent leurs lèvres avec bonheur. C'était la première fois qu'Iwaizumi embrassait… Se faisait embrasser de cette façon. Rien que pour cela, il aurait voulu être dans les bras du passeur pour toujours. Ce dernier le tenait comme s'il risquait de s'échapper. Jamais il n'avait eu un tel désir pour quelqu'un et lorsqu'ils séparèrent leurs lèvres pour reprendre leur souffle, il posa son front contre le sien.

« Je t'aime tellement… »

Iwaizumi ne répondit pas mais se laissa emporter par ses sentiments forts et encore troubles pour son ami d'enfance.

« Je suis épuisé, murmura-t-il enfin, ça te dérange que je dorme ici ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit au téléphone ? »

L'ailier sourit et se laissa trainer jusqu'au futon où il s'assit. Oikawa alla jusqu'à l'armoire coulissante de sa chambre et sortit un deuxième futon, celui qu'utilisait Iwaizumi quand il dormait ici.

« Mon futon est vraiment trop petit pour qu'on y dorme tous les deux mais… »

Il installa le matelas pour qu'il soit collé au sien et regarda son petit ami en souriant.

« Comme ça, ça m'empêchera pas de te faire des câlins.  
\- Abruti… »

Iwaizumi rougit mais sourit quand même, se souvenant de toutes ces nuits qu'ils avaient passées ensemble. Les deux adolescents se dévêtirent, Oikawa enfila son bas de pyjama et éteignit la lumière alors que le brun restait en caleçon. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment de gêne vis-à-vis de leur tenue généralement, qu'ils soient nus ou en simples sous-vêtements, et le champion de Seijo se laissa volontiers tirer vers le torse du châtain lorsqu'ils s'allongèrent dans les futons. Il était juste vingt-deux heures passé, mais ils venaient de vivre une journée forte en émotion et enchaînaient le lendemain avec un gros entraînement avant même de reprendre les cours. Cette longue nuit leur serait bénéfique.

« Bonne nuit, Iwa-chan. »

Oikawa frotta son nez contre l'épaule de l'ailier qui frissonna. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le brun ne se décide à lui répondre.

« Bonne nuit, Tooru. »

Le nommé sourit comme un enfant dans le dos d'Iwaizumi qui le sentit resserrer son étreinte. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, heureux de s'être retrouvés et de surtout savoir qu'ils ne seraient pas séparés. Jamais.

* * *

Oikawa avait vécu le meilleur de ses réveils jusqu'à présent. Iwaizumi était toujours dans ses bras et dormait encore, son torse se soulevait et s'affaissait lentement au rythme de sa respiration paisible. Le châtain le regarda amoureusement et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les caresser. L'ailier s'agita un peu et il glissa sa main sur sa joue chaude. Iwaizumi ouvrit les yeux et ils se regardèrent sans rien dire un petit moment, savourant cette intimité qu'ils apprenaient à connaître.

« Bonjour, murmura finalement le passeur en caressant sa nuque.  
\- Salut… »

L'as de Seijo se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le futon et s'étira sommairement avant de passer ses bras dans le dos de son petit ami pour le rapprocher de lui. Ce dernier sourit de l'initiative et se laissa aller dans la poigne puissante et rassurante de son brun.

« Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il  
\- Mmh… C'est agréable de dormir avec toi.  
\- Surtout en sachant qu'on sort ensemble hein ? »

Iwaizumi rit doucement et ébouriffa les cheveux de son capitaine qui râla pour la forme.

« Moi aussi j'ai bien dormi. Mes rêves étaient remplis d'Iwa-chan. »

Le surnommé secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel et se leva, vite suivit de son meilleur ami. Face à face, le plus grand en profita pour voler un baiser au champion qui rougit. Il fallait qu'il s'habitue aux lèvres du châtain s'il ne voulait pas finir rouge tomate avant la fin de la journée…

« T'as ce qu'il faut pour l'entraînement ? S'enquit Oikawa en cherchant ses propres affaires.  
\- Oui, j'avais emmené un sac. »

Le passeur hésita à lui demander si ses parents allaient s'inquiéter mais n'osait pas reparler des géniteurs de son désormais petit ami. Celui-ci dû remarquer sa gêne et devina ses pensées.

« Je pars souvent avant ou après mes parents, on se voit rarement le matin. »

Oikawa acquiesça et les deux amis d'enfance se préparèrent dans la chambre du plus grand, qui passait plus de temps à le regarder et à le taquiner qu'à se préparer. Iwaizumi l'insulta de ses habituels surnoms et le couple finit par descendre prendre un petit-déjeuner. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement en arrivant dans la cuisine en voyant la mère du plus grand lire un magazine, un verre de jus de fruits à la main. Elle leur sourit pourtant, quelque peu étonné de voir le fils des Iwaizumi si tôt. En fait elle n'avait même pas vu depuis… Depuis quelques jours. Elle fronça les sourcils mais prit une voix qu'elle voulait douce pour ne pas braquer les deux lycéens.

« Bonjour Tooru, bonjour Iwaizumi-kun.  
\- Bonjour maman.  
\- Bonjour Oikawa-san… »

Le plus petit était un peu gêné. Même si la mère d'Oikawa leur avait finalement un peu aidé, il ne savait pas comment se comporter envers l'adulte maintenant. Il suivit son petit ami qui se servait dans le frigo, prenant par habitude ce qu'ils mangeaient le matin. Mikiko sourit à l'ailier et il tenta un faible sourire à son tour.

« Je ne veux pas jouer les casse pieds mais… J'aimerai quand même savoir si tu n'es pas un hors la loi, Iwaizumi-kun. »

Le ton presque taquin de la femme soulagea quelque peu le couple qui s'installa à la table de la cuisine avec la mère.

« Je suis parti hier après que ma mère m'ait dit bonne nuit. On se voit pratiquement jamais le matin de toute façon… »

Elle acquiesça en sirotant son verre et regarda du coin de l'œil son fils remettre en place les cheveux encore en bataille du champion. Elle sourit de l'attention et décida de leur laisser de l'intimité.

« Ton père t'embrasse, Tooru. »

L'interpellé se tourna vers sa mère et lui sourit, heureux de pouvoir toujours compter sur ses parents.

« Tu lui diras que je l'embrasse aussi, si tu le vois avant moi… »

Mikiko sourit à son tour et disparut dans le salon, laissant les deux garçons dans la cuisine. Ils mangèrent en silence, parfois coupés quand Oikawa passait une main dans les cheveux du plus petit ou lorsque ce dernier lui piqua le dernier pain au lait.

« C'est cruel, Iwa-chan.  
\- Viens le chercher alors. »

Oikawa sourit avec joie. Iwaizumi se montrait étonnement joueur et ça lui plaisait. Il aurait cru que l'ailier serait plus gêné et timide dans leur nouvelle relation mais pour le moment, il se sentait très bien avec lui.

Après avoir récupéré son petit déjeuner de la plus délicieuse façon qui soit, les deux lycéens saluèrent la mère d'Oikawa et partirent pour leur entrainement. Dans la rue, ils marchaient côte à côté, leurs bras et leurs mains se frôlant sans oser se tenir. Le plus grand s'en était douté, mais le fin sourire qui flottait sur le visage d'Iwaizumi le rassurait.

L'entrainement se déroula sans accro. Ils jouèrent avec plaisir et réussirent presque tous leurs services, passes et attaques. Oikawa rappela avec taquinerie à son vice capitaine qu'il lui avait promis de lui faire travailler ses maths avant la rentrée (qui était le lendemain, donc le brun était acculé). Il soupira en l'insultant d'incapable et le passeur pleurnicha en lui disant qu'il horrible. Tout était normal pour tout le monde.

Seuls les deux amoureux voyaient le jeu de l'autre, et ça les amusait plus qu'autre chose. Ils trouvaient ça grisant de se faire toujours passer pour les meilleurs amis du monde, sans que personne ne sache ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Jusqu'à ce que Matsukawa ne se rapproche du brun.

« Alors Iwaizumi, fit-il pendant qu'ils s'étiraient, c'était comment avec Ayami ? »

Oikawa, pas très loin, grimaça à l'entente du prénom et écouta avec attention la réponse de son champion.

« Bof… Elle est sympa mais bon…  
\- Pas plus que ça ?  
\- C'est pas mon genre.  
\- A se demander si t'as vraiment un genre.  
\- Peut-être pas hein. Mais pour le moment c'est pas vraiment ma première occupation. J'ai déjà gros à m'occuper.  
\- Ah oui, Oikawa c'est déjà pas mal. »

Le nommé réagit au quart de tour, faisant rire les deux amis. Malgré son air outré, il sourit au brun qui le lui renvoya. C'était une évidence pour tout le monde maintenant, Iwaizumi et Oikawa étaient inséparables, et ça ne choquait personne.

« Sinon, vous avez décidé de réviser toute la soirée ? demanda Hanamaki  
\- J'en sais rien, ça va dépendre de cet abruti.  
\- Iwa-chaaaan…  
\- Parce que y'a le nouveau film sur les aliens au cinéma, je crois que vous le regardiez beaucoup petit non ? C'est un remake. »

Le couple se regarda du coin de l'œil, l'un se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire et l'autre rougissant de gêne.

« Bah quoi ?  
\- On l'a… On l'a déjà vu, éluda Iwaizumi en prenant un ballon qui trainait pour le ranger.  
\- Ah dommage. Il était bien ? »

Oikawa ne se retint pas plus et se mit à rire, attirant les regards de ses camarades.

« En tout cas il a l'air épique, se moqua Matsukawa.  
\- Désolé… Ouais il est sympa, c'était…  
\- Private joke ?  
\- Mmh… »

Hanamaki et Matsukawa se lancèrent un regard complice et s'éloignèrent du couple pour aider à ranger eux aussi. Iwaizumi les vit du coin de l'œil et soupira.

« Ils se doutent.  
\- Peut-être, mais c'est pas grave. C'est Makki et Mattsun après tout.  
\- Ouais. »

Les deux amoureux finirent de ranger avec tout le monde et filèrent aux vestiaires. Ils rentrèrent ensemble après avoir salué l'équipe qui partait au centre-ville. Une fois le brouhaha des rues commerçantes passées, ils s'engagèrent dans les petites rues qui menaient chez eux. Elles étaient calmes et à une veille de rentrée, ils ne risquaient pas de croiser qui que ce soit.

Sa main frôla la sienne, comme à l'allée mais ses doigts s'agrippèrent légèrement aux siens. Iwaizumi lui jeta un coup d'œil et Oikawa lui sourit, de son sourire franc et doux auquel le brun ne pouvait résister. Il laissa le plus grand prendre sa main dans la sienne et ils continuèrent leur route, le cœur léger et les yeux brillants de malice.

La mère d'Oikawa n'était pas à la maison quand ils arrivèrent. Ils préféraient rester chez le châtain pour le moment, Iwaizumi n'avait aucun envie d'avoir à faire à ses parents, et surtout pas en présence de son petit ami. Ils mangèrent un peu avant de monter dans la chambre du passeur et, à contre cœur, Oikawa sortit ses cours.

« C'est toi qui voulais travailler tes maths.  
\- Mais c'était pour passer du temps avec toi…  
\- Et bien ça va être le cas. Mais t'as vraiment besoin de bosser. »

Le sourire que lui servit son capitaine ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il fronça les sourcils et se prépara mentalement à ce qu'allait lui sortir son ami d'enfance.

« A une condition.  
\- Tu sais que je fais pas dans le chantage.  
\- Mais c'est rien du tout !  
\- Dis.  
\- Appelle-moi par mon prénom encore une fois. »

Iwaizumi rougit, se rappelant avoir appelé Oikawa par son prénom la veille en s'endormant. Il tourna la tête pour échapper au regard taquin du plus grand qui geint comme un enfant.

« Iwa-chan, ce n'est pas bien compliqué.  
\- T'es vraiment chiant, Shittykawa  
\- Nan, c'est pas le bon. »

Il soupira et s'approcha du bureau pour regarder les notes du châtain. Il l'avait fait une fois et l'appeler par son prénom allait juste le rendre inutilement heureux.

« D'accord mais ne sur réagit pas. C'est pas une demande en mariage.  
\- Promis. »

Il se retourna avec les cours en main et s'assit en tailleurs au sol, intimant le passeur de faire de même.

« On va pas y passer la nuit, alors on va travailler efficacement sur les points que t'as pas compris. Tu me suis, Tooru ? »

Il releva la tête au moment même où il disait son prénom, ses yeux verts tombant dans ceux du plus grand qui se balançait. Ses yeux brillaient de joie et Iwaizumi secoua la tête. Quel enfant.

« Oui, chantonna Oikawa pour lui répondre, et après je pourrais te faire des câlins ?  
\- Si t'es sage. »

Les deux lycéens s'y mirent donc avec plus ou moins de volonté, souvent interompus quand le capitaine de Seijo volait un baiser à son champion qui le frappait à chaque fois. Oikawa ne se décourageait pas et, une fois que le plus petit ait décrété qu'ils en avaient fini, il se jeta dans ses bras pour l'écraser au sol.

« A moi Iwa-chan !  
\- Tu trouves que tu as été sage ?  
\- J'ai bien travaillé en tout cas. Iwa-chan m'a appris beaucoup plus que le vieux prof aigri. »

Pas très satisfait du comportement de son ami d'enfance, Iwaizumi le laissa néanmoins le câliner, se surprenant à apprécier ce genre d'attention. En fait, il était surtout heureux que ce soit lui dans les bras du passeur et pas une pauvre fille piaillante. Il la méritait plus que quiconque, cette place.

Si le brun était dans le flou sur ses sentiments depuis quelques mois, depuis qu'il sortait avec Oikawa, il se sentait de plus en plus serein. Pendant l'entraînement il s'était mis à penser que si les choses se déroulaient bien pour eux, peut-être qu'ils auraient une réelle chance. Sendai n'était pas une petite ville, mais il savait qu'ils seraient déjà plus acceptés à Tokyo. Après tout, les gens sortaient dans la rue en cosplay sans que ça gêne personne. Alors deux garçons pouvaient bien s'aimer non ?

Il sentit Oikawa basculer sur le côté au niveau des futons et le prendre dans ses bras comme pendant la nuit. Son dos reposa contre son torse et il ferma les yeux quand ses mains vinrent se poser sur ses cheveux et son bras.

« Tu sais que j'adore tes bras, lui dit Oikawa, ils sont trop sexy.  
\- Oui je sais, c'est pas la première fois que tu me le dis.  
\- Mais c'est la première fois que je te le dis en tant que petit ami. Tu es très sexy pendant les entraînements et les matchs, quand tu attaques et que tes muscles se tendent. J'adore.  
\- Je vais me sentir épier maintenant.  
\- Tant mieux, il n'y a que moi qui puisse te regarder. »

Iwaizumi pencha la tête en arrière pour la poser sur le cou du châtain qui continua ses caresses. Il soupira de bonheur quand une de ses mains dériva sur son ventre.

« Tu ronronnes, Iwa-chan ?  
\- Tais-toi, Bakawa.  
\- Je préférais quand tu m'appelais par mon prénom. »

Il fit semblant de retirer ses mains, faussement peiné.

« Non, arrête pas… Continues, Tooru. »

Le nommé sourit et reprit ses caresses, se délectant des frémissements de la peau du brun au toucher de ses mains. Il avait rêvé d'un instant comme celui-ci des centaines de fois, et rien n'était plus doux et apaisant que de sentir Iwaizumi se laissait aller dans ses bras. Il était encore plus heureux de savoir que ses caresses lui plaisaient. Il entendait un petit soupire de temps à autre, ayant encore du mal à avoir un Iwaizumi aussi docile et calme dans ses bras.

Il avait envie de lui parler, de lui murmurer mille et une choses mais ne voulait surtout pas briser le moment. Leur intimité était si forte qu'Oikawa se demanda s'il était possible d'être aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Il frotta le bout de son nez sur la nuque de l'ailier qui avait basculé la tête. A cet instant, dans cette position, il le rendait totalement fou. Il respira son odeur caractéristique, masculine et pourtant tellement sensuelle qu'il en frissonna et embrassa doucement la peau sous ses lèvres.

« Tooru… »

Le petit gémissement du brun électrisa Oikawa qui le serra avec force dans ses bras. Il n'arriverait pas à tenir ses fantasmes si Iwaizumi continuait à être aussi excitant. Il savait qu'il ne faisait pas exprès, et ça le rendait encore plus désirable.

« Iwa-chan, murmura-t-il en reprenant ses caresses. »

Ses deux mains étaient désormais sur son ventre et suivaient des courbes imaginaires sur les abdos dessinés, passant de temps en temps un peu plus bas. Lorsqu'il glissa le bout de ses doigts sous le jogging d'Iwaizumi, celui-ci sursauta et tourna du mieux qu'il put son visage vers le châtain.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Mais tu es trop sexy, Iwa-chan… Tu te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu me fais. »

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, il frotta son bassin contre les fesses du brun qui s'étaient inconsciemment rapprochées. Il rougit fortement en sentant l'excitation bien présente du plus grand et se figea dans ses bras.

« Oikawa…  
\- Non ne prends pas peur s'il te plait… Je te demanderais rien si t'es pas prêt, excuse-moi… »

Oikawa semblait vraiment paniquer et le champion sentit son cœur se serrer. Il paraissait si vulnérable à s'excuser comme ça, sans grande raison. Il se tourna dans les bras du passeur pour être en face de lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je t'en veux pas. Ça m'a surpris, c'est tout. Ne pleure pas abruti, je te dis que ça va. »

Oikawa renifla bruyamment et enfoui sa tête dans son cou comme pour s'y cacher. Iwaizumi allait le traiter d'enfant quand il sentit ses mains redevenir curieuse et s'aventurer sous son jogging. Il hoqueta de surprise et s'apprêta à engueuler son petit ami lorsqu'il sentit celui-ci soupirer contre son cou. Il se dégagea pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens et Iwaizumi déglutit. Ses pupilles étaient sombres, profondes, comme celles d'un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Pourtant, le corps d'Oikawa semblait lui dire « ne me repousse pas ». Il se sentit se perdre dans les bras du plus grand qui happa ses lèvres, le menant au bout de sa volonté.

Il gémit en sentant les mains se frayer un chemin dans son bas de sport, alors que leurs lèvres dansaient langoureusement ensemble. La langue du châtain vint chercher la sienne et Iwaizumi eut la subite impression qu'il se noyait. Mais ce n'était pas angoissant. C'était chaud, excitant et incroyablement bon. C'était Oikawa.

Il sursauta et se sépara de la bouche du passeur lorsque celui caressa la légère bosse qui commençait à déformer son caleçon. Il se cambra, invitant silencieusement Oikawa à continuer.

« Iwa-chan… »

Il susurra à son oreille, remontant son genou entre ses jambes pour frotter son intimité. Iwaizumi haleta et attrapa le t-shirt d'Oikawa, comme s'il se raccrochait à une bouée à l'annonce de la tempête qui approchait. Oikawa baissa son jogging et appuya un peu plus sur son érection, testant les limites du brun qui semblait lui faire entièrement confiance. Il se sentait lui-même serrer dans son sous-vêtement, mais ignora la gêne et se concentra sur son petit ami. Il avait l'air d'un petit chat, accroché ainsi à son t-shirt et il se surprit à le trouver aussi mignon que sexy. Il aurait du mal à se retenir si Iwaizumi continuait à gémir de cette façon.

« Iwa-chan, je t'aime. »

Le nommé frissonna dans ses bras et il arrêta momentanément ses mouvements, bougeant de façon à pouvoir voir le visage de son petit ami. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre en voyant les joues rouges et les yeux brillants d'Iwaizumi, le regard fuyant et les lèvres entrouvertes sur un souffle erratique. Il gémit d'envie et le brun redressa la tête au bruit. Il serra les dents et prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il s'apprêtait à regretter ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

« Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? »

Oikawa prit quelques secondes à intégrer l'information et n'attendit pas plus avant de fondre sur les lèvres offertes et glisser ses mains dans le caleçon d'Iwaizumi qui gémit dans le baiser. Il s'empara du sexe dur, le palpant doucement pour le découvrir. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer à la pensée qu'il avait le membre du brun dans ses mains et qu'il ne tenait qu'à lui de lui donner du plaisir.

Iwaizumi n'en menait pas large. Les mains du châtain lui faisait un bien qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté jusqu'à présent. C'était totalement différent quand c'était un autre qui s'occupait de son excitation, et surtout quand c'était Oikawa. Il savait qu'il pouvait s'abandonner sans peur, il avait confiance en lui plus qu'en quiconque. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent quand Iwaizumi passa ses mains sur les épaules du châtain pour rapprocher leurs corps. Oikawa commença à caresser sa verge dressée et l'ailier miaula de plaisir. Le passeur sentit son érection palpiter d'envie de son caleçon et laissa une de ses mains s'occuper de celle de son petit ami tandis qu'il libérait son sexe de ses entraves de l'autre.

Le brun pencha la tête pour voir ce que son capitaine faisait et rougit (plus si c'était possible) en voyant le membre d'Oikawa tressauter à sa libération.

« Iwa-chan… S'il te plait… »

L'interpellé comprit la demande silencieuse du châtain de s'occuper de lui et glissa ses mains jusqu'à ses hanches qu'il caressa, se prêtant au jeu. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau et les mouvements de main d'Oikawa reprirent au même instant où Iwaizumi empoigna son sexe tendu et déjà suintant. Il commença doucement, le passeur gémissant contre ses lèvres. Ils n'avaient aucune hésitation, comme si se caresser l'un l'autre était évident pour eux, donner du plaisir à l'autre, à leur pilier, leur petit ami.

« Tooru… »

Oikawa augmenta rapidement la cadence, ses coups de poignets précis et vigoureux envoyant le brun dans un plaisir qui embrumait son cerveau. Il calqua ses mouvements sur les siens et leurs fronts se touchèrent alors qu'ils criaient presque sous la déferlante de plaisir qui assaillait leurs corps tout entier. Ils vinrent en même temps, gémissant le nom de l'autre dans un dernier mouvement libérateur.

Les respirations des deux lycéens se calmèrent peu à peu. Ils ne bougèrent pas, encore front à front et fixant leur main respective couverte de la semence de l'autre. Oikawa finit par se redresser doucement, gardant Iwaizumi dans son bras valide et réussi à attraper les mouchoirs. Il se rallongea en face du brun et lui donna quelques mouchoirs pour qu'il puisse s'essuyer. Ils se rhabillèrent en silence et l'ailier rit doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le passeur, inquiet.  
\- En fait j'aurais besoin d'une douche je crois. »

Oikawa rit à son tour et il se releva, aidant son petit ami à faire de même. La nuit était tombée sans qu'ils n'y fassent attention et le châtain se demanda subitement si ses parents étaient rentrés. Iwaizumi dû arriver à la même pensé car il grimaça en grattant sa nuque.

« Génial, grogna-t-il.  
\- Tu les dérange pas tu sais, j'espère juste qu'ils n'ont pas entendu nos… Enfin normalement non, ma chambre est la plus excentrée de la maison. »

Iwaizumi hocha la tête et Oikawa lui passa des affaires pour qu'ils puissent se doucher. Lui se changea sommairement, prêt à descendre les escaliers pour faire face à ses parents. Ils étaient dans le salon et regardaient le journal télévisé sans paraître gênés ou autre. Il se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de ses parents.

« Bonsoir mon chéri, l'entraînement c'est bien passé ?  
\- Mmh oui, c'était bien.  
\- Ça va ? demanda son père.  
\- Euh oui, oui je… Iwa-chan est venu m'aider à travailler les maths après l'entraînement. Il m'avait promis et vu que demain c'est la rentrée…  
\- C'est bien, il faut te préparer pour le printemps. Tu as décidé de continuer le volley mais il ne faut pas lâcher tes études. »

Oikawa murmura un « oui » avant de se retourner, soulagé que ses parents ne fassent pas de remarque sur la présence du brun.

« Iwaizumu-kun reste manger ? entendit-il sa mère demander.  
\- Je sais pas, je vais lui demander. Mais je pense pas, c'est la rentrée demain il doit sans doute rentrer préparer ses affaires. »

La mère acquiesça et son fils remonta les escaliers pour retrouver son petit ami en train de s'habiller dans sa chambre.

« Mes parents n'ont rien entendu, et ma mère te propose même de rester dîner. Mais j'imagine que tu dois rentrer.  
\- Oui c'est mieux, c'est la rentrée demain et j'ai pas vu mes parents depuis hier soir…  
\- Je comprends… Tu m'appelle si ça ne va pas hein ?  
\- Oui, de toute façon on se voit demain. »

Iwaizumi termina de se préparer et ils descendirent. Le brun croisa les parents de son ami d'enfance dans le salon et les salua avec gêne, essayant tout de même de les regarder dans les yeux comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

« Merci d'avoir aidé Tooru à réviser, fit sa mère avec son éternel sourire –on voyait de qui Oikawa tenait- et bon courage pour votre rentrée demain !  
\- Merci, Oikawa-san. »

Le père ne dit rien, fixant le plus petit qui essayait de cacher son stress. Iwaizumi était un homme courageux, mais un beau-père était toujours impressionnant. Surtout quand il passait du père de son meilleur ami qu'il battait même au bras de fer au père de son petit ami qui n'avait pas encore tout accepté. Il lui tendit néanmoins la main, serrant la sienne pour le saluer.

« Rentre bien. »

Iwaizumi hocha la tête et le capitaine de Seijo l'accompagna à la porte d'entrée. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au croisement, le passeur préférant être à l'abri des regards de ses parents pour dire convenablement au revoir à son petit ami. Quant aux regards des voisins, il s'en foutait royalement.

« Demain sept heure et demi ? fit-il.  
\- Sans faute. »

Oikawa se pencha pour embrasser le brun qui répondit doucement au baiser, commençant à s'y faire.

« J'ai beaucoup aimé ce qu'on a fait toute à l'heure.  
\- Tss.  
\- Et toi aussi si je me souviens bien…  
\- C'est de ta faute.  
\- Ose me dire que tu ne voulais pas ? »

Iwaizumi rougit et frappa le bras du châtain qui rit. En fait les coups de son ami d'enfance était plutôt une marque d'importance pour lui et ne lui faisait jamais vraiment très mal.

« On se voit demain, Trashykawa.  
\- Mmh. »

Le passeur fit la moue, faisant semblant de bouder le brun qui rit. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux avant de s'élancer dans sa rue.

« A demain, Tooru. »

Le visage du nommé s'illumina.

« Je t'aime, Iwa-chan !  
\- Je sais.  
\- A demain ! »

L'ailier lui fit signe de la main alors qu'il regagnait sa maison, et Oikawa retourna lui aussi chez lui, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger. Tout serait bien différent le lendemain mais pour le moment rien n'importait plus que ce qu'il venait de vivre avec son petit ami. Et rien n'importait plus qu'Iwaizumi. Il leva la tête pour regarder le ciel où quelques étoiles faisaient leur apparition et il sentit son cœur fondre à la pensée qui le traversait. Il sortait avec Iwaizumi, depuis le temps qu'il l'aimait, il sortait enfin ensemble. Prochaine étape, officialiser leur relation. Et ça allait être l'obstacle le plus grand qu'ils auraient à surmonter.

* * *

J'ai essayé d'être le plus fidèle aux personnages possible et de créer une histoire cohérente. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez, en bien ou mal tout est bon à prendre !

La deuxième partie est déjà en cours d'écriture, j'essaierais d'être rapide ! Je suis déjà impressionnée d'avoir réussi à écrire autant de mots en si peu de temps x) On va dire qu'Iwaizumi et Oikawa sont très inspirants...

On se retrouve vite pour la deuxième partie, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	2. Deuxième partie

Ohayo !

Je sais que, normalement, cette fiction ne devait être qu'en deux parties (c'est ce que j'avais dit)... Le fait est qu'en écrivant cette fameuse deuxième partie, je me suis rendue compte que ce serait encore trop long. J'aurais très bien pu vous écrire un OS de 50K d'un coup mais je pense que c'est quand même de couper en plusieurs parties quand on le peut.

Donc me voilà avec la deuxième partie, il y en aura une troisième (et se sera la dernière, rassurez-vous c'est déjà bien assez long comme ça x) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester si l'envie vous en prend, c'est toujours encourageant et cool d'avoir des reviews (j'adore tout autant avoir vos avis, ça me permet aussi de m'améliorer !)

[ _Réponses aux reviews_ ]

mgs : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente qu'elle t'ai plu à ce point, j'espère que ce sera tout autant le cas pour cette deuxième partie :D

CrimsonRealm : Bon, comme promis, du fluff (du beau fluff guimauve hein hum hum), l'équipe de Seijo (et surtout les conneries d'Hanamaki et Matsukawa x), en revanche, pas sûr que les filles remontent dans l'estime des amoureux (même si je prends que des cas, elles ne sont pas toutes comme ça... A voir dans la troisième partie ;)  
J'espère que la suite te plaire, encore merci pour ton commentaire et ta gentillesse :3

Rating : **M** (signalé pour celles qui n'aiment pas trop le lemon où que ça n'intéresse pas, il n'est pas fondamentalement important pour la fiction (juste des petites déclarations mignonnes et un bon moment de plaisir pour Oikawa et Iwaizumi x). Les trois premiers et trois derniers mots du lemon seront en gras pour vous aider à vous y retrouver).

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Ils avaient réussi à garder leur relation secrète pendant presque deux mois. Ils se retrouvaient au croisement tous les matins, s'embrassaient doucement, allaient en cours, se retrouvaient le midi et à l'entraînement, rentraient ensemble et terminaient la journée chez l'un ou chez l'autre (plus pour se câliner que pour travailler, au grand damne d'Iwaizumi qui appréciait tout de même ces moments d'intimées).

Les deux amoureux étaient presque sûrs que leurs amis de troisième année se doutaient de quelques choses. Ça ne les dérangeait pas vraiment, Matsukawa et Hanamaki étaient leurs amis les plus proches et ils les avaient toujours taquinés sur leur relation ambigüe. Ils n'avaient juste pas envie d'en parler pour le moment, et préféraient rester encore un peu dans l'ombre de leur amour.

Oikawa essayait d'être un peu moins clément avec les filles qui le suivaient partout et palliaient sur son chemin. Il n'avait plus vraiment de raison de rester aimable avec elles, si ce n'est cacher sa relation. S'il se montrait trop dur d'un coup, elles comprendraient que quelque chose avait changé.

Seulement arriverait un jour où ça se saurait, et les deux lycéens en étaient conscients. Mais c'était tellement abstrait pour eux qu'ils n'y songeaient même pas. Alors tranquillement allongés l'un sur l'autre dans le lit d'Iwaizumi, ils pensaient juste au bonheur d'être ensemble. Le brun caressait les cheveux d'Oikawa en révisant ses notes, pendant que le passeur était à moitié allongé sur lui, les yeux clos et une main sur son torse. Il respirait doucement, mais ne dormait pas.

« Tu ferais bien de bosser.  
\- Pas envie.  
\- C'est pas moi qui vais te donner ton diplôme tu sais.  
\- C'est bien dommage, je serais sûr d'avoir la mention sinon. »

Le châtain ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête pour croiser les yeux agacés de son champion. Il rit et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

« Mes parents t'invitent à rester dîner, fit Iwaizumi sans préambule.  
\- Et tu me préviens que maintenant ?  
\- Je savais pas si tu accepterais. »

Oikawa se rassit sur le lit sans répondre, pensif. Ça faisait un mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et que leurs parents savaient. Si les siens s'étaient radoucis et avaient finalement acceptés, il n'avait pas revu ceux de son petit ami qui lui paraissait un peu plus hostile à son égard. Peut-être pas tant que ça finalement.

« Je veux bien, répondit-il alors, enfin si ça ne te dérange pas.  
\- Je vois pas pourquoi ça me dérangerait. Tu es mon petit ami et mes parents te connaissent presque aussi bien que moi. Ça sera juste un peu…  
\- Bizarre ?  
\- Ouais. Mais ils essayent de faire des efforts je crois. »

Le capitaine de Seijo sourit et caressa la joue du brun qui capta son regard. Il posa ses notes sur le lit et se rapprocha du châtain pour le prendre dans ses bras, et happa ses lèvres. Si Iwaizumi avait eu du mal au début à se faire aux baisers d'Oikawa, ce dernier était agréablement surpris que son ami d'enfance entame de lui-même certains baisers, et en demande même parfois.

Oikawa leva ses mains pour les placer sur son cou, soupirant de bien-être dans le baiser. Depuis leur première expérience sexuelle la veille de la rentrée, ils n'avaient rien tenté de nouveau. Oikawa savait qu'il devait donner du temps au brun alors il ne forçait rien. Mais c'était assez dur parfois, Iwaizumi l'excitait pour un rien. Et puis, il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il soit au-dessus, alors l'as de Seijo avait une double préparation à faire avant d'essayer quoi que ce soit.

« Mes parents vont pas tarder à rentrer, murmura Iwaizumi entre deux baisers, voyant que son petit ami ne s'arrêtait pas.  
\- Mmh…  
\- Oikawa ! »

Le brun prit le plus grand par les épaules pour l'écarter, rompant enfin leurs baisers. Oikawa fit la moue, pas très content de s'être fait arrêter de cette façon. Iwaizumi soupira en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

« Je t'ai dit que mes parents allaient arriver.  
\- Mais c'est toi qui as commencé… J'y peux rien… »

L'ailier se leva du lit et regarda son petit ami avec un petit sourire. Il ne fallait jamais qu'il tente le châtain, sinon c'était finit pour lui.

« Restes dormir si tu veux.  
\- Non, j'aurais trop envie de toi. Je préfère pas pour le moment. »

La franchise du passeur sur ce sujet étonnait toujours Iwaizumi. Ce dernier rougit et détourna le regard. C'était encore un sujet sensible pour lui, bien qu'il essayait de s'informer et de se laisser aller.

« Je vais prévenir mes parents que je rentre après le dîner. »

Oikawa attrapa son portable et se leva à son tour. Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrirent sur deux voix qu'ils reconnurent.

« Ils sont rentrés ensemble ?  
\- Mon père va chercher ma mère en voiture de temps en temps. »

Les amoureux descendirent pour saluer les parents. Oikawa était un peu angoissé. Ça faisait plus d'un mois qu'il n'avait pas vu les parents d'Iwaizumi, et juste savoir qu'ils l'avaient invité ne le rassurait pas suffisamment.

« Oikawa-kun, bonsoir ! »

La mère s'approcha de lui, souriante. Il tenta un sourire et la salua à son tour, avant de croiser le regard du père. Il déglutit en voyant les prunelles froides de l'adulte avant qu'il ne s'avance vers lui.

« Tooru. Bonsoir.  
\- Bon-bonsoir Iwaizumi-san… »

Il baissa le regard, intimidé par l'homme qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un deuxième père. Iwaizumi et sa mère s'attristèrent de ce spectacle et l'adolescent alla immédiatement du côté de son petit ami pour prendre sa main. Il ne voulait pas se cacher devant ses parents.

« On va mettre la table, dit le plus petit en entraînant Oikawa avec lui. »

La mère s'était mis aux fourneaux après s'être déchargé et attendit que les deux plus jeunes soient sortis de la cuisine avant de lancer un regard mécontent à son mari.

« Tu abuses. C'est Oikawa-kun, tu le connais depuis sa naissance pratiquement.  
\- Il sort avec notre fils.  
\- Et alors ? Met-toi à sa place le pauvre, tu es comme un deuxième père pour lui. Il t'a connu toute sa vie, lui. Ne sois pas trop dur.  
\- Je sais, mais ça n'empêche rien. »

La femme soupira en se remettant au dîner. Elle espérait juste qu'elle n'avait pas eu une mauvaise idée de proposer à leur fils qu'Oikawa reste ce soir. Le père rejoignit les garçons dans le salon pour mettre le journal télévisé, écoutant les lycéens d'une oreille.

« Mais Karasuno va certainement nous poser problème cette fois-ci, disait son fils, après tout on a quand même joué trois sets contre eux la dernière fois.  
\- Mais on gagnera, encore. On doit battre Shiratori Zawa, et c'est notre dernière chance.  
\- Il y a un joueur dans l'équipe nationale chez Shiratori Zawa, non ? »

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers le père qui avait détaché son regard de la télévision pour les regarder. Iwaizumi hocha la tête pendant qu'Oikawa prenait sa chance de reprendre contact avec le père de son petit ami.

« Wakatoshi Ushijima. On a jamais réussi à le battre.  
\- Ah oui, je m'en souviens vous avoir en entendu parler. C'est pour ça que vous voulez participer au tournoi du printemps ?  
\- Pas que. Ce sera la dernière fois qu'on jouera avec notre équipe.  
\- Vous vous entendez bien ?  
\- C'est un peu comme une petite famille, rit Iwaizumi en pensant à ses camarades.  
\- Et ils savent que vous… »

Oikawa se mordit la lèvre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jôichi parle de leur relation comme ça. Il avait toujours cet air sérieux, mais peut-être qu'il s'ouvrait peu à peu et se montrait froid juste pour la forme ?

« On veut prendre notre temps pour le moment, répondit le brun.  
\- Vous avez raison. Ce n'est pas évident.  
\- Tu connaissais des gens homo papa ? »

Le père fronça les sourcils, comme le châtain qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'ailier posait cette question à son père. Ce dernier sembla réfléchir un petit peu avant de répondre.

« Oui. Il n'a pas eu la belle vie au lycée.  
\- C'est pour ça que t'es réticent ?  
\- Je ne suis pas-  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu cautionnes notre relation, tu as encore la mâchoire crispée. »

L'adulte soupira. Sa femme entra dans le salon, mais ne leur dit pas tout de suite que le repas était prêt. Elle sentait que cette conversation serait importante.

« Non je ne la cautionnes pas. J'apprécie beaucoup Tooru, mais comme meilleur ami. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la vie que vous vivrez quand vous déciderez de vous faire voir. On vous fermera des portes pour ça, vous ne pourrez pas fondre de famille et ça vous pèsera, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne vois pas ce que votre relation vous apportera.  
\- J'aime votre fils, Iwaizumi-san. »

La petite famille se retourna vers Oikawa, tous surpris de son intervention. Iwaizumi allait lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine mais le châtain serra les poings. Il avait besoin de le dire.

« Je me suis posé beaucoup de questions et je me suis même dit à un moment que je garderais mes sentiments en moi pour toujours, parce que je me refusais à blesser Iwa-chan. Mais j'arriverais pas à vivre sans lui. J'arriverais pas à vivre à ses côtés en le voyant avec quelqu'un d'autre, pas sans avoir tenté. Oui j'ai peur, j'ai peur de ce que les gens diront ou penseront, mais j'ai surtout peur qu'on fasse du mal à votre fils. Je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal. Si on le juge à cause de ça, c'est comme si c'était moi qui le faisait. Alors… Alors s'il vous plait –il se pencha en avant, le suppliant de tout son être- laissez-moi aimer votre fils. Je vous promets que je prendrais soin de lui mieux que quiconque. »

Les parents Iwaizumi connaissaient la réputation du garçon à la franchise et le sur jeu. Mais à cet instant, leurs cœurs se serrèrent devant la pureté que dégageait Oikawa. Ils avaient perçu cette lueur, celle-là même qu'ils avaient eue l'un pour l'autre dans leur jeunesse, et surent qu'effectivement, personne n'aimerait leur fils plus que lui.

Hajime regardait son petit ami, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle coupé. Il n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'Oikawa se dresserait devant son père pour lui dévoiler son amour. Son cœur déborda d'un sentiment inconnu et il sut que c'était avec lui qu'il voulait passer sa vie. Il se mordit la lèvre et s'apprêta à le prendre dans ses bras quand la voix de son père vola dans la pièce.

« Tooru. »

Le nommé sursauta et il se redressa doucement, les joues rouges et les mains tremblantes.

« Je sais qu'avec toi, Hajime ne manquera jamais de rien. J'ai compris qu'il tenait à toi plus qu'à un ami, ou même à un meilleur ami. Mais ça ne vous préservera pas de la réalité. Je ne suis pas contre vous. Je ne veux juste pas que vous en souffriez.  
\- Ça ira, papa. Toute la population japonaise n'est pas homophobe. Et à Tokyo on aura largement la place de se faire accepter. »

Le père soupira. Les deux adolescents n'étaient pas prêts de lâcher le morceau. Soit, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que les supporter, pour le moment.

« Bon. »

Ils regardèrent la mère, cette fois-ci, qui venait de frapper dans ses mains.

« Le dîner est prêt. Hajime, Oikawa-kun, vous allez le chercher ? »

Les concernés hochèrent la tête et allèrent chercher les plats dans la cuisine. Elle regarda amoureusement son mari se lever pour aller à table. Elle ne l'avait pas épousé pour rien. Il était têtu, mais son amour pour sa famille passait avant tout. Et ça la rendait très heureuse.

« Merci, souffla-t-elle lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras pour déposer un baiser sur son crâne.  
\- Tu pourras remercier le petit Oikawa. Il est sacrément amoureux d'Hajime.  
\- Je sais. »

Les deux garçons revinrent avec le dîner et ils s'attablèrent, la tension semblant se dissiper peu à peu alors qu'ils recommençaient à discuter avec entrain et bonne humeur. Les choses paraissaient s'améliorer, et les amoureux firent rencontrer leurs mains sous la table dans une pression qui signifiait « je serais toujours là ».

* * *

« Tu as une nouvelle copine, Oikawa-san ? »

L'interpellé se retourna vers le groupe de filles qui l'avaient suivi dans le couloir. C'était la quatrième fois cette semaine qu'on lui posait la question. Il soupira et les regarda d'un air ennuyé.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas les filles, désolé. »

Il leur fit une petite moue souriante qui les fit craquer, et reprit son chemin. Il rejoignit Iwaizumi sur le toit où ils se retrouvaient tous les midis, déjà bien avant de sortir ensemble. Ils y étaient souvent tranquilles et le châtain se permettait donc de prendre son champion dans les bras.

« J'en ai marre de mentir, souffla-t-il contre l'épaule du brun qui mangeait son sandwich. »

Iwaizumi se défit des bras du capitaine pour se mettre en face de lui et le regarder.

« Je comprends que tu ne sois pas prêt mais… Les filles me soulent, j'ai vraiment envie qu'elles savent que je suis avec toi pour qu'elles me foutent la paix. Et j'ai surtout envie de pouvoir te prendre la main devant tout le monde.  
\- Tu sais que ça ne se passera pas comme ça. »

Oikawa fit la moue. Son petit ami appréhendait encore le moment où ils s'afficheraient, et il comprenait. Mais plus ils avançaient dans leur relation, plus c'était difficile pour lui de ne pas l'embrasser devant tout le monde.

« Ça sera peut-être moins dur que pour nos parents… Et puis on aura des gens de notre côté, tu sais.  
\- Oui mais… Je suis pas contre l'idée, moi aussi je veux pouvoir être avec toi sans me cacher. Je les supporte pas non plus ces gamines qui te suivent partout. »

Le châtain rit doucement et prit les mains du plus petit qui venait de finir son repas. Il regarda leurs mains liées, caressant celles d'Iwaizumi du bout des doigts.

« Tu penses que… D'ici les préliminaires pour le tournoi de printemps tu…  
\- Je pensais justement le faire après. »

Oikawa leva un regard plein d'espoir sur son ami d'enfance qui rougit.

« Je me dis que, vu qu'on s'entraine de plus en plus, on devrait sans doute se sentir moins frustré de ne pas s'afficher alors… Après les préliminaires, je serais prêt à le dire et à me montrer avec toi, en couple. »

Le châtain hocha la tête, un large sourire illuminant son visage. La sonnerie retentit et le passeur prit le brun dans ses bras pour un câlin réconfortant qu'Iwaizumi lui donna avec joie.

« Allez, fit ce dernier, on se voit à l'entraînement.  
\- Oui ! »

Le couple se rendit à leurs cours respectifs, se jetant un dernier coup d'œil complice avant de se séparer dans le couloir. Il n'avait généralement que deux ou trois heures de cours avant les entraînements, donc ça passait relativement vite. Le capitaine était particulièrement content de s'y rendre, et Iwaizumi n'était pas la seule cause (même s'il était la majeure partie). Kyotani était enfin revenu aux entraînements, et Oikawa adorait le style de jeu du deuxième année. Un vrai chien fou, ce surnom lui allait comme un gant.

Il passait donc un bon moment à s'entraîner avec le blond, et le synchroniser avec l'équipe. Ce n'était pas très facile, connaissant le côté très perso du joueur, mais Oikawa tenait absolument à le titulariser. Et puis, Iwaizumi arrivait toujours à le canaliser.

Le passeur étira son dos en prenant une petite pause, profitant pour boire un peu d'eau. Matsukawa se rapprocha de lui, le regard sur l'équipe qui continuait de s'entraîner.

« Kyotani n'écoute vraiment qu'Iwaizumi.  
\- C'est normal, il l'a toujours défié et jamais battu. Iwa-chan est le plus fort, c'est le champion de Seijo quand même. »

Matsukawa rit et Oikawa regarda le lycéen à son tour. Il écoutait attentivement les conseils de l'ailier avec Kindaichi et Kunimi. Il sourit, Iwaizumi était vraiment beau quand il prenant son rôle de senpai au sérieux, c'était adorable.

« Je trouve quand même qu'il lui prête plus d'attention que les autres.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Regarde-le pendant qu'on joue, tu comprendras. »

Oikawa fronça les sourcils en regardant son ami. Matsukawa lui fit un clin d'œil et rejoignit Hanamaki qui parlait avec les coachs. Le châtain se demandait ce que voyait son central et décida donc de l'écouter et de regarder Kyotani plus souvent. Et il ne fut pas déçu. Soit il était parano, ce qui ne pouvait pas vraiment être le cas puisque Matsukawa semblait l'avoir remarqué lui aussi, soit le blond regardait bien trop souvent Iwaizumi. Le passeur se mordit la lèvre, en proie à un grand doute. Il ne connaissait pas le deuxième année plus que ça, mais il se pouvait très bien qu'il en pince pour son ami d'enfance. Après tout, Iwaizumi était très beau, surtout quand il jouait au volley. Et puis s'il était tombé amoureux de lui, alors ce n'était pas impossible qu'un autre ait les mêmes sentiments. Mais que ce soit un garçon, et Kyotani de surcroît, ça le rendait fou. Il fallait vraiment qu'il sache.

A la fin de l'entraînement, Oikawa prit son temps pour ranger, souhaitant parler avec son ami qui l'avait mis sur la piste. Il fit un signe à Iwaizumi lui disant qu'il arrivait et retint Matsukawa.

« C'est sérieux ce que tu pensais ?  
\- Je t'ai juste montré ce que je voyais. Je m'en fiche de ce que ces deux-là peuvent faire en dehors, mais vu que t'es le meilleur ami d'Iwaizumi je pensais ça normal de t'en parler. »

Oikawa haussa les sourcils, presque choqué de ce que son ami venait de lui dire. Matsukawa pensait que Kyotani et Iwaizumi sortaient ensemble ? Il eut envie de rire, autant que ça l'énervait. S'il devait penser que quelqu'un sortait avec le champion, ce serait avec lui ! Et si le blond entretenait vraiment des sentiments pour son meilleur ami ? (encore fallait-il que le chien fou puisse avoir ce genre de sentiments tout court)

« T'as qu'à lui en parler si ça te tracasse tant, reprit Matsukawa. Après tout vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, ça devrait pas le déranger de t'en parler. »

Le central tapota l'épaule du châtain et partit en direction des vestiaires. Oikawa resta dans le gymnase, bouche bée et complétement désemparé. Il n'entendit pas Hanamaki rejoindre le brun à l'entrée du couloir.

« C'est de la triche.  
\- Non, Kyotani regarde vraiment Iwaizumi. Ça fera juste bouger les choses.  
\- Donc tu triches.  
\- Mais non, de toute façon il aurait fini par s'en rendre compte. »

Les deux amis partirent ensemble alors qu'Oikawa se trainait jusqu'aux vestiaires. Il grimaça en voyant son ami d'enfance en pleine discussion avec le chien fou. Il détourna cependant son attention en voyant le châtain arriver.

« On aura qu'à le faire demain. On demandera à Hanamaki de faire l'arbitre.  
\- Je ne perdrais pas.  
\- J'ai hâte de voir ça. »

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à son capitaine avant de partir, laissant les deux amis ensemble. Seuls dans le vestiaire, Iwaizumi s'autorisa à venir enlacer son petit ami qui se changeait. Oikawa ne réagit pas, assez énervé de sa découverte. Le brun chatouilla ses hanches et le plus grand se dégagea un peu brutalement de son emprise. Iwaizumi fronça les sourcils, agacé.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as.  
\- Rien.  
\- Si, tu boudes.  
\- Je boude pas.  
\- Tooru. »

Iwaizumi soupirait tandis qu'un frisson électrisait le passeur. Le brun savait comment le tenir maintenant. Il termina de se changer et se retourna vers l'ailier qui le regardait sévèrement, les bras croisé sur son torse.

« Kyotani m'énerve.  
\- C'est pourtant toi qui as insisté pour qu'il se titularise.  
\- C'est pas par rapport à ça.  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Il te regarde beaucoup trop pendant qu'on joue. Et je trouve qu'il vient trop souvent te défier. »

L'as de Seijo haussa les sourcils, surpris. Oikawa lui faisait-il une crise de possessivité ? Il appréciait l'intention mais doutait que ses dires soient fondés.

« N'importe quoi, il veut juste devenir plus fort et me battre. C'est tout.  
\- Mattsun aussi l'a vu. C'est lui qui m'en a parlé. »

Celui-là alors. Iwaizumi grogna et se promit de toucher deux mots au central qui se mêlait un peu trop de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Il vit le visage triste de son petit ami et soupira une nouvelle fois. Il s'avança vers lui pour prendre son visage entre ses mains et l'obliger à le regarder.

« Fais pas cette tête-là, Trashykawa.  
\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça…  
\- Et toi arrête de penser à des choses débiles. Qu'importe ce que Kyotani pense de moi, il n'y en a qu'un qui m'intéresse. Et il est juste là, sa jolie petite tête entre mes mains.  
\- C'est vrai ?  
\- Attends, déjà que j'étais pas sûr d'être tourné vers les gars, je vais pas m'amouracher du premier venu. C'est toi Tooru, et ce sera toujours toi. »

Le visage du passeur s'illumina, comme plus tôt sur le toit et Iwaizumi se fit la réflexion qu'il aimait vraiment ça, peindre ces émotions sur le visage de son capitaine. Décidément, c'était vraiment de lui dont il s'était amouraché.

Ils rentrèrent ensemble et lièrent leurs mains quand ils eurent traversé la ville pour arriver dans les petites rues tranquilles, les feuilles d'automne commençant à joncher le sol. Ils faisaient toujours comme ça. Certaines personnes les regardaient, mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils avaient appris à ne pas y faire attention, puisque ce n'étaient que quelques personnes, à peine une dizaine chaque jour. Et aucune d'entre elle ne les avait insultées ou montrées du dégout. Alors ça les encourageait.

* * *

Les jours défilèrent et Iwaizumi battit une nouvelle fois tous les membres de son équipe qui voulaient le défier au bras de fer. Oikawa se délectait discrètement de ces moments, détaillant du regard les bras tendus et les veines apparentes du brun quand il forçait pour battre ses adversaires. A chaque victoire, le châtain le gratifiait d'un « tu es le meilleur, Iwa-chan ! », et tout le monde riait des réactions de l'ailier, tantôt fier, tantôt agacé.

Les entraînements prenaient aussi de plus en plus d'ampleur, et les deux amoureux avaient à peine le temps de profiter l'un de l'autre, s'endormant le plus souvent pendant qu'ils révisaient ensemble. Ils eurent un week end de pause, deux semaines avant les préliminaires, et Iwaizumi invita son petit ami chez lui lorsqu'il sut que ses parents partaient à Tokyo les deux jours.

Le couple fut très heureux de pouvoir se reposer et faire autre chose que de s'entraîner ou réviser. Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans le lit du brun, le froid de mi-octobre investissant peu à peu l'air ambiant dehors. Oikawa se réchauffait donc contre son ailier qui caressait son dos, à moitié endormi. Le châtain voulait profiter de ce week end entier pour tenter quelque chose de nouveau avec son petit ami, et espérait vraiment qu'il participerait, comme la première fois cet été.

« Iwa-chan ?  
\- Mmh…  
\- Tu dors ?  
\- Non, tu me parles.  
\- Ça veut dire que je te soule ou que tu ne dors pas parce que tu veux m'écouter ? »

Iwaizumi ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le regard franc du passeur. Il se redressa doucement, s'essayant pour qu'Oikawa se retrouve en face de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Tu aimes quand on se touche ? »

Le brun rougit violement, prit au dépourvu par la question soudaine du capitaine. Il n'eut même pas le réflexe de le frapper.

« C'est quoi cette question soudainement ?  
\- Je veux juste savoir… On le fait pas beaucoup en ce moment à cause des entraînements et… Te toucher me manque, j'ai envie d'être plus intime avec toi. »

Iwaizumi balbutia quelques mots et se gratta la nuque, horriblement gêné. S'il aimait faire ce genre de chose avec son petit ami, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il voulait en parler. Mais le châtain semblait vraiment attendre quelque chose, alors il fit un effort. Ne serait-ce que pour sa petite bouille adorable.

« Je… Ça me manque aussi et… J'aime bien… J'aime beaucoup quand on se touche.  
\- Il me semble bien l'entendre, effectivement. »

Cette fois-ci, il ne put empêcher son poing de s'abattre sur l'épaule du passeur qui rit. Il se rapprocha du brun qui détourna le visage, boudant comme un enfant.

« Iwa-chan… Et après c'est moi l'enfant ?  
\- Arrête de parler comme ça… C'est gênant.  
\- C'est gênant quand je te dis que j'aime tes gémissements ? »

Iwaizumi frissonna en sentant sa bouche souffler près de son oreille. Il voulut s'extraire de cette position mais Oikawa le tint près de lui.

« Non, ne fuis pas Iwa-chan. J'ai trop envie de toi. »

Le brun déglutit et se risqua à regarder son capitaine. Son visage était sérieux, malgré son sourire taquin. Ses yeux étaient désireux et sa voix suave lui envoyait des frissons d'appréhension. Il en avait envie, lui aussi.

 **Oikawa l'attira** dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, d'abord avec tendresse. Puis, dès que sa langue fut de la partie, le baiser s'intensifia et devint langoureux, intense. Iwaizumi soupira et ses abdos se crispèrent lorsque le passeur vint passer ses mains sous son t-shirt. Il caressa sa peau sans gêne, redécouvrant ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué ce dernier mois. Il délaissa les lèvres rougis de l'ailier pour s'attaquer à son cou, laissant les gémissements emplir la pièce.

« Too… Tooru… »

Iwaizumi se sentait trop rapidement partir quand son petit ami le taquinait de cette façon. Son cerveau s'embrouillait et il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'aux lèvres qui léchait sa peau et aux mains qui caressaient son ventre. Une d'entre elles vint pincer un de ses bouts de chairs tendus par l'excitation. Une petite plainte s'échappa des lèvres du brun qu'Oikawa recouvrit une nouvelle fois des siennes.

Le champion laissa le châtain se débarrasser de son t-shirt et s'agrippa à lui, passant ses bras de part et d'autre de son cou pour approfondir le baiser. Malmenant toujours un téton, il descendit son autre main sur une hanche du brun qui frissonnait sous le contact. Oikawa connaissait son corps par cœur et savait très bien où le caresser pour qu'il rende les armes.

Les joues rouges et le souffle coupé, Iwaizumi haleta quand le passeur quitta ses lèvres pour s'occuper de son oreille. Il descendit peu à peu, mordilla la clavicule et suçota la peau du cou pour la marquer. Il voulait montrer à tous qu'Iwaizumi était sien, même si pour le moment ils ne se montraient pas. Les gémissements appréciateurs et les coups de bassin du brun le forçait à continuer, heureux de l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

Il déboutonna habilement son pantalon et passa une main dedans alors que ses lèvres arrivaient sur le téton délaissé. Iwaizumi se cambra, acceptant silencieusement tous ces touchers qui le rendaient fou. Oikawa appuya sur la bosse qu'il sentait sous le caleçon et le brun tira sur son t-shirt pour qu'il l'enlève. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux torses nus mais le châtain ne s'arrêta pas là. Il en profita pour ôter leur pantalons et les mettre presque à nus. Il réceptionna l'ailier qui s'assit sur son bassin pour l'embrasser, faisant se rencontrer leurs érections. Oikawa s'adossa au mur pour avoir plus de prise sur le brun qui le dominait dans cette position mais qui se laissait totalement faire dans ses bras.

« Iwa-chan… Je vais aller plus loin aujourd'hui… »

Le surnommé hocha la tête, à peine conscient de ce que ça signifiait. Il voulait juste que son petit ami continu. Ce dernier frotta le tissu tendu en faisant gémir le champion. Il dépassa la bosse et alla titiller son intimité à travers le caleçon. Iwaizumi sursauta et ses yeux embrumés rencontrèrent les prunelles avides du passeur. Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils ne se contrôleraient pas une fois commencé.

« Je vais pas aller très loin, tu ne dois pas avoir peur Iwa-chan.  
\- Je… J'ai confiance en toi… »

Oikawa sourit et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du brun qui frissonna. Le numéro un l'enveloppa de ses bras et Iwaizumi posa ses mains sur son torse, à sa merci. Il s'abandonnait totalement à lui sans peur, sans gêne. Il savait que son petit ami assurerait et qu'importe ce qu'il ressentirait, il était avec Oikawa. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il avait chaud, trop chaud, mais il adorait cette sensation. Oikawa l'allongea et le surplomba, fixant son regard dans le sien comme pour le rassurer. Il enleva la dernière barrière de vêtement de l'ailier et ce dernier soupira en sentant son sexe libéré.

Le châtain se lécha les lèvres en voyant l'intimité excitée de son petit ami. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé aller plus loin qu'une simple masturbation ? Il était décidé à donner du plaisir au brun, par n'importe quel moyen. Et il avait bien des idées.

Il se pencha sur le corps offert du plus petit qui le suivait du regard. Il embrassa son torse, descendant peu à peu vers le bas ventre, passant par les abdos et les hanches qui frissonnèrent à son passage. Il sentit la verge dressée cogner contre sa gorge quand il arriva au bas ventre et jeta un coup d'œil qui le fit trembler de désir. Iwaizumi tentait vainement de cacher ses gémissements avec son bras et regardait fiévreusement son petit ami atteindre son intimité.

« Je te promets que tu vas aimer, Iwa-chan. »

Le concerné ne répondit pas mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Oikawa sourit et pencha la tête vers le sexe tendu du plus petit qui frissonna en sentant le souffle du châtain envelopper son excitation. Oikawa prit le membre en main pour le diriger vers sa bouche et posa doucement ses lèvres sur le gland suintant. Iwaizumi se cambra et posa instinctivement ses mains dans les cheveux du plus grand. Celui-ci le prit comme un signe et laissa venir sa langue suçoter le gland. Le brun poussa un long gémissement, soupirant le prénom d'Oikawa qui sentit une bouffée d'adrénaline lui serrer le cœur.

Il descendit doucement la tête, sa bouche en prenant autant qu'elle le pouvait. Arrivé à sa limite, il attendit un petit moment avant de remonter, aspirant le sexe qui tressauta dans sa bouche.

« Aaaaah… Tooruuuu… »

Il sentit son propre membre palpiter de désir et entama un léger va et vient, soulageant autant son désir que l'envie de son brun. La sensation de la bouche chaude et la langue humide sur son sexe le remplissait de désir et il gémissait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. C'était bon, trop bon pour qu'il puisse tenir très longtemps. Oikawa le torturait d'une façon bien trop délicieuse pour son bien. Il sentait son ventre se tordre sous les déferlantes de plaisir et il se cambra pour le sentir encore et encore.

Oikawa se prêtait soigneusement à sa tâche, suçant la verge qui tremblait presque. Il sentait que l'ailier était presque à sa limite et releva la tête, le membre quittant sa bouche dans un bruit de succion érotique. Il regarda le sexe prêt à exploser et le lécha sur toute sa longueur, soutirant un nouveau gémissement de son brun. Il se redressa pour venir enfouir son visage dans le cou du numéro quatre qui tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration moins hachée.

« Tes gémissements sont tellement indécents, Iwa-chan.  
\- Tais… Tais-toi… C'est de ta faute tu… Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? »

Le capitaine sourit en se relevant et regarda avec malice son petit ami.

« Ce n'est pas finit, Iwa-chan… Ce n'était qu'une mise en bouche ! »

Iwaizumi leva les yeux au ciel au jeu de mots et regarda le châtain revenir vers son bassin. Il se redressa sur les coudes pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Oikawa écarta ses jambes et prit un oreiller pour le placer sous ses fesses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… fais ? »

Le brun n'était pas sûr qu'il veuille aller si loin, finalement. Il comprenait sans le vouloir ce que le châtain s'apprêtait à faire et il se sentit se tendre d'appréhension. D'accord, c'était Oikawa, mais c'était quand même… La première fois que quelque chose entrerait par là… Ça l'angoissait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et il ferma les yeux avec force pour se reprendre. Oikawa aperçu son trouble et se pencha vers lui pour embrasser le bout de son nez.

« Ça va allez Iwa-chan… Et si tu ne le sens vraiment pas, tu me le diras, hein ? Je ne veux pas te traumatiser… »

Pas très loquace, Iwaizumi se contenta de serrer son capitaine dans ses bras. Oikawa sentit les émotions contradictoires qui se battaient en lui et il caressa ses hanches en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Il l'aimait à la folie et n'avait aucune envie de lui faire du mal, mais ils savaient tous deux que le brun serrait obliger d'en passer par la douleur s'ils voulaient vraiment le faire un jour. Oikawa posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux.

« Je… Plus on avance et plus c'est confus en moi mais… Ce dont je suis sûr c'est que je peux pas me passer de toi et… J'ai vraiment envie de le faire, avec toi. »

Le châtain rouvrit les yeux, surpris de la soudaine déclaration. Son cœur explosa d'une joie incontrôlée et il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Iwaizumi n'était pas du tout du genre à exprimer ses sentiments alors qu'il venait de lui ouvrir son cœur et qu'il le laissait y plonger sans peur.

« Moi aussi, j'ai vraiment envie de pouvoir te faire l'amour. Tu me fais confiance ?  
\- Oui… Vas-y, Tooru. »

C'était sans appel, mais étrangement excitant. Oikawa l'embrassa une dernière fois et se décala pour être à la hauteur de son intimité. Iwaizumi passa un bras sur ses yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il sursauta en sentant un muscle humide taquiner son entrée. Oikawa lécha son antre pour le lubrifier, caressant les cuisses écartées qui sursautaient quand il faisait entrer sa langue quelques secondes avant de la ressortir immédiatement. Iwaizumi ne se sentait pas gêné, il appréciait même cette langue mutine qui lui envoyait des décharges d'envie.

Le passeur embrassa son aine et se redressa pour regarder son petit ami. Il prit sa main pour décaler son bras et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Oikawa lui sourit et le brun haleta, serrant sa main dans la sienne pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt.

Ses chairs se contractèrent par réflexe en sentant le premier doigt pénétrer le territoire inconnu. Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux, seulement gênant. Il se tortilla dans le lit et Oikawa le bougea doucement pour tester ses réactions. Les chairs étaient étroites, son doigt engoncé ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup de mouvements. Il savait qu'il devait prendre son temps s'ils voulaient avancer.

Le châtain releva son regard pour voir la verge retomber peu à peu, en manque de stimulation. Il la prit de sa main libre pour la pomper avec lenteur, soutirant un petit gémissement à son petit ami. Il bougea un petit peu plus son doigt, les parois se contractant au plaisir que sentait le brun au niveau de son sexe. Il fit un premier va et vient et essaya de détendre les chairs. Il accéléra les mouvements sur le membre qui reprenait vigueur et bougea une dernière fois son doigt avant d'en rajouter un deuxième.

Il sentit clairement Iwaizumi se crisper. Il le vit serrer la mâchoire et son torse se souleva plus rapidement. Il embrassa le sexe palpitant et attendit que le brun se détende. Il sentit la main de ce dernier tirer sur son épaule et stoppa ses mouvements sur le membre pour venir prendra la main de son petit ami. Celui-ci l'écrasa presque en le serrant, se sentant nettement incommodé par les deux présences en lui.

Oikawa finit par bouger ses doigts, étirant doucement les chairs. Iwaizumi grogna, son antre se refermant instinctivement sur les deux intrus qu'il avait pourtant mentalement accepté. Il respira bruyamment, tentant de reprendre son calme. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses oreilles commençaient à siffler. Ce n'était pas du tout agréable, mais l'ailier savait qu'il devait en passer par là. Et puis, ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Alors il attendit.

Ses mains se crispèrent quand Oikawa fit aller et venir ses doigts dans l'orifice à peine étiré. Le passeur caressa sa main de son pouce, le rassurant silencieusement alors qu'il penchait sa tête vers le sexe qui redevenait peu à peu mou.

« Tooru… »

Iwaizumi grimaça et eut à peine le temps de grogner de douleur qu'il sursauta. Il n'avait pas vu le châtain reprendre son membre en bouche et il regarda en gémissant inconsciemment son capitaine avaler sa verge. Il essayait de le détourner de la douleur et son ventre se tordit une nouvelle fois avec délice.

« Mmh… »

Peu à peu, le brun sentait la douleur laisser place à une étrange envie d'en avoir plus. Ce n'était pas bon, pas autant que la bouche qui torturait son sexe, mais c'était assez plaisant pour qu'il en veuille plus. Il ondula son bassin, quémandant silencieusement la suite. Oikawa accéléra les mouvements de son antre et il se cambra en gémissant de plaisir. C'était addictif, et Iwaizumi comprit qu'il adorerait ça.

« Oui Tooru… T'arrête pas… »

Il n'en avait aucune intention, et il sourit autour du sexe qui tressautait dans sa bouche. Il se permit de rajouter un troisième doigt et Iwaizumi agrippa ses cheveux de sa main libre. Il broya sa main de l'autre et Oikawa supporta la douleur si cela pouvait soulager un peu la sienne. Ses doigts étaient serrés dans l'intimité convulsante et il redoubla d'ardeur sur le membre, sa langue rejoignant la danse.

Cette fois-ci, il dû prendre un peu plus de temps avant de pouvoir bouger ses doigts. Son antre se détendait au fur et à mesure qu'il aspirait le sexe sans relâche. Iwaizumi se cambra quand il reprit ses mouvements en lui, dans une poussée plus profonde et soudaine, il poussa un cri qui raisonna comme une victoire pour le plus grand.

« Trouvé, Iwa-chan… »

Le surnommé haletait, beaucoup trop sollicité pour pouvoir tenir plus longtemps. Oikawa délaissa sa verge et continua les mouvements en lui, allant chercher une fois de plus cette boule de nerfs qui attiserait le désir et l'envie chez l'ailier. Ce dernier glissa une main sur son bras pour l'attirer à lui, étouffant ses cris et gémissements dans un baiser tendre, contrastant avec l'assaut qu'il subissait plus bas.

Tendu à l'extrême, le châtain se rendit compte lorsque son bassin se frotta contre la cuisse du numéro quatre qu'il était encore emprisonné de son caleçon. D'une main, il ôta la couche superflue et souffla de plaisir en sentant son sexe rebondir à l'air libre. Iwaizumi baissa les yeux sur la verge que seuls ses gémissements avaient réussi à mener à bout. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Oikawa mordilla son oreille et lui susurra :

« Tu vois dans quel état tu me met, Iwa-chan ? »

Le concerné répondit par sa main qui vint à la rencontre du membre dressé. Oikawa avait stoppé ses mouvements pour regarder la main du brun saisir son sexe et le pomper rapidement. Il gémit dans son oreille et ondula son bassin contre celui de l'ailier qui se cambra.

« Encore, murmura-t-il en cherchant son contact. »

Le passeur rit et reprit ses mouvements, heureux que son petit ami apprécie les doigts en lui. Il accéléra, butant sur la tâche qui envoyait le brun dans un nuage de plaisir prêt à exploser. Il n'en était pas très loin lui aussi et sa main retrouva la verge d'Iwaizumi pour y appliquer les mêmes va et vient. Ils gémirent de concert, leurs bouches se retrouvant sans s'embrasser. Leurs cerveaux étaient totalement déconnectés, et rien n'importait plus que le plaisir qu'il donnait et celui qu'il recevait.

Oikawa pensa alors qu'il ne faisait plus qu'un, que cette première étape décisive venait d'être passé et que son ami d'enfance lui avait totalement fait confiance.

« Iwa-chan… Je t'aime Iwa-chan… Tellement…  
\- Ah Tooru… Tu… Mmh… »

Une dernière poussée, un dernier mouvement, et les deux amoureux se cambrèrent l'un contre l'autre avant de jouir dans un soubresaut de plaisir. Oikawa gémit, Iwaizumi cria, et leurs lèvres se plaquèrent contre la peau de l'autre, étouffant la fin de leur jouissance qui avait jailli **depuis leurs veines**.

Le châtain s'effondra sur son petit ami, ses doigts quittant l'antre dans un grognement du plus petit. Ce dernier défit sa main des doigts du passeur pour venir caresser son dos. Son autre main, comme celle d'Oikawa, était poisseuse et maculée mais il n'en tint pas rigueur. Il était heureux. Pas seulement satisfait d'un désir nouveau, mais heureux. Heureux d'avoir partagé ce moment avec Oikawa, heureux de l'avoir fait avec lui. Il n'en était pas encore à la fameuse étape, mais c'était déjà beaucoup pour lui. Et symbolique. Il sourit en frottant son nez contre la tempe du plus grand.

« Iwa-chan… »

Oikawa reprenait doucement son souffle en souriant bêtement. Lui aussi était heureux qu'Iwaizumi lui ait accordé sa confiance. Il avait tellement envie de son brun et ils venaient de franchir une étape cruciale qui les rapprochait encore plus. Et rien ne pouvait rendre le châtain plus heureux.

Le plus petit bougea sous lui et il se redressa sur les coudes pour le voir tendre la main vers son bureau. Il se leva et attrapa les mouchoirs en riant.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ça te fait rire ? maugréa l'ailier en essuyant sa main.  
\- Rien… Je suis juste heureux. »

Iwaizumi ne répondit pas et nettoya sa main avant de poser le mouchoir souillé sur sa table de nuit pour le jeter plus tard. Il attira son petit ami qui avait terminé de nettoyé ses mains, le prenant dans ses bras pour enfouir son visage dans son cou.

« Moi aussi, murmura-t-il, je suis heureux. »

Oikawa caressa ses cheveux en embrassant son crâne. Il vivait un véritable rêve depuis presque deux mois et il avait l'impression qu'il n'en descendrait jamais. Tant qu'il était avec Iwaizumi, il n'avait rien à craindre. Ce dernier se décala pour le regarder, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Une douche, ça te dit ?  
\- Une douche avec Iwa-chan ne se refuse pas ! »

Le brun rit à son tour et prit la main du passeur pour les mener à la salle de bain, jetant les mouchoirs au passage. Le châtain le taquina sous la douche, l'arrosant et le chatouillant alors qu'il lui hurlait d'arrêter. Il se laissait quand même faire, il adorait quand il avait toute l'attention de son capitaine. Les chamailleries finirent en câlin et, avant qu'ils ne prennent froid, ils se séchèrent rapidement pour retourner dans la chambre d'Iwaizumi. Ils s'emmitouflèrent dans les couvertures et se mirent face à face, leurs mains se retrouvant sous les draps.

« Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? demanda Oikawa.  
\- C'était surtout gênant, au début. Mais… Je sais pas, c'était étrange. Mais j'en voulais toujours plus. C'est super addictif en fait.  
\- On le refera ?  
\- Oui. »

Le champion de Seijo rougit et Oikawa le prit dans ses bras.

« T'as pas faim ?  
\- Si un peu.  
\- Qui sort du lit alors ?  
\- On sortira tous les deux.  
\- Tu veux faire quoi là ?  
\- Tais-toi. Serre-moi juste dans tes bras. »

Le passeur rit doucement et berça son petit ami dans ses bras, comme demandé. Il posa son menton contre son crâne et ferma les yeux.

« Avec plaisir, Iwa-chan. »

* * *

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup bossé ce week-end-là. Iwaizumi essaya de terminer ses devoirs en cours et Oikawa prit juste la peine d'inventer une excuse. Pendant les cours, le châtain n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce qui s'était passé le week-end. Il était aux anges et poussait quelques soupires euphoriques de temps à autre. Ses camarades se posaient de plus en plus de questions, et le couple sentait bien les tensions des autres les concernant. Si Iwaizumi conservait son mutisme et son sale caractère, Oikawa trainait moins avec les filles et semblait même les fuir.

Les deux amoureux ne pouvaient plus se retrouver sur le toit pour déjeuner. Entre la pluie, le froid et le vent, ils avaient dû se trouver un autre endroit intime où manger, seuls. Ils auraient cependant dû savoir que l'intimité dans l'enceinte d'un lycée était souvent compromise…

Ils s'étaient trouvé un petit coin près du placard où on entreposait les affaires d'entretiens et de ménage, tout en bas de l'escalier de service. Ils n'y voyaient jamais personne et pensaient donc être à l'abri de quelconque regard. Ils avaient réussi à passer la semaine sans se faire prendre et étaient donc moins sur le qui-vive.

« On les rencontrera encore en final, comme d'habitude.  
\- Ce serait bien que les sales corbeaux se fassent battre avant, surtout par eux. Comme ça ils descendraient de leur petit nuage.  
\- Ne soit pas méchant, Shittykawa. Ça ne te va pas. »

Le passeur gonfla ses joues, vexé. Iwaizumi soupira et ébouriffa ses cheveux, comme il adorait le faire. Seulement parce que ça agaçait vraiment le châtain qui s'occupait toujours soigneusement de sa coiffure. Le champion se penchait pour l'embrasser lorsque des bruits de pas et un sifflement se fit entendre

« Nooooon, c'est une blague ? »

Les deux lycéens se statufièrent, leurs cœurs entreprenant une course effrénée dans leur poitrine. Ils se tournèrent d'un bloc vers les arrivants, et leurs visages se décomposèrent lorsque leurs regards tombèrent sur le capitaine de l'équipe de baseball et sa copine. Masaru était le prototype même du bourrin exécrable, capitaine d'équipe uniquement parce que ça faisait beau. Et sa copine, aussi peu évoluée que les autres, avait d'abord harcelé le beau passeur de Seijo avant de jeter son dévolu sur l'autre capitaine. Oikawa déglutit en passant son regard entre les deux lycéens et Iwaizumi se leva.

« Iwa…  
\- T'as un problème peut-être ? »

Oikawa se mordit la lèvre. Son petit ami était très soupe au lait, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il cherche des noises à quiconque au lycée pour leur couple.

« Ça se pourrait, rétorqua Masaru en croisant les bras sur son large torse, c'est ton capitaine la tarlouze que t'allais embrasser ?  
\- Tu l'as appelé comment ? »

Le châtain vit nettement une aura agressive et sombre envelopper son Iwa-chan. Il se leva pour s'approcher de lui, tenter de le calmer mais eut à peine le temps de faire un pas que le regard du baseballeur le fit frissonner d'appréhension.

« J'ai dit que ton capitaine était une tarlouze. Et toi aussi, par la même occasion. J'étais venu trouver un coin tranquille pour bécoter ma copine, et voilà que je tombe sur le bourreau des cœurs se faire bourrer par un mec. A moins que ce soit toi qui te fasses bourrer, hein Iwa-chan. »

Masaru avait bien insisté sur le surnom, crispant les deux amoureux. Iwaizumi bouillait de rage et son poing se serra à en faire blanchir les jointures.

« Bah alors, Oikawa, tu tiens pas ton petit chien ?  
\- Arrête, Masaru…  
\- Je t'ai rien demandé toi, tu vois l'état de ton petit Oikawa-san ? Ça te fait marrer d'être tombé amoureuse d'une tapette ? »

Le poing partit tout seul et alla s'écraser sur la mâchoire du baseballeur. Ce dernier vacilla sur ses pieds avant de relever la tête, une main contre sa mâchoire alors que ses yeux mitraillaient le brun. Iwaizumi tremblait, son regard noir ne faiblissait pas face à la stature du plus grand.

« Toi je vais te- »

La sonnerie tira les deux couples de la mauvaise situation qui s'envenimait très vite, mais pas de la colère des deux lycéens qui se toisaient encore avec véhémence. Masaru fut le premier à partir, suivit de sa copine qui regardait encore le couple avec surprise. Iwaizumi baissa son poing et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Oikawa se rapprocha doucement de lui, ses dents mordant toujours sa lèvre et son cœur serré par la tristesse.

« Iwa-chan…  
\- C'est rien, on ferait mieux d'aller en cours. »

Le châtain effleura l'épaule de son petit ami qui ne prit pas la peine de le regarder avant de monter les escaliers pour se rendre en cours. Oikawa prit une grande inspiration et secoua la tête. Il avait envie de pleurer, à l'instant-même, mais il claqua ses mains sur ses joues en se murmurant de se reprendre. Ce moment aurait bien dû arriver, mais de cette façon, c'était loin d'être la meilleure situation. Il soupira, et monta à son tour les escaliers, le cœur lourd en pensant à Iwaizumi.

L'après-midi de cours se déroula comme toutes les autres. Pas de murmures ou de regards indiscrets, Oikawa se demandait quand la bombe exploserait-elle. Pour couronner cette journée déjà bien pourrie, Kindaichi vint le voir à la pause pour lui dire que l'entraînement était annulé, leurs coachs devant se réunir pour le programme des préliminaires.

« Comme s'ils avaient besoin d'une après-midi entière, grogna le passeur en sortant de sa salle de classe. »

Il se traina jusqu'à la cours où il croisa le regard mauvais et le sourire gras de Masaru. Il serra les dents et essaya de l'ignorer, portant son regard vers la grille du lycée. Il ne sut pas pourquoi il se sentit heureux et soulagé d'y voir Iwaizumi. Il avait cependant l'air sombre et fixait un point dans le ciel. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et se gratta la nuque. La situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« On y va, fit le brun en coupant son flot de pensées. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le champion partait déjà. Il lui emboita le pas, le cœur lourd comme ce midi quand il était parti sans rien dire. Il fallait absolument qu'ils aient une discussion, sinon le passeur se doutait qu'il n'allait pas du tout aimer la suite des évènements.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au croisement. Oikawa sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant que le brun l'attendait à peine. Il se mordit la lèvre une nouvelle fois. Il voulait lui prendre la main, l'attirer à lui pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, que ça s'arrangerait et qu'il l'aimait… C'était ça le plus important non ? Il l'aimait…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées en heurtant le dos d'Iwaizumi. Ce dernier s'était arrêté en arrivant au bout de leurs rues. Oikawa déglutit en voyant ses poings serrés et il hésita à poser sa main sur son bras. Son ami d'enfance ne lui avait jamais paru aussi loin de lui. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et baissa la tête pour essayer de cacher son désarroi.

« Ça ira, entendit-il murmurer. »

Il releva la tête, Iwaizumi lui tournait toujours le dos.

« Ça va aller ! »

Le brun se retourna subitement, faisant sursauter le plus grand. Iwaizumi se mordait lui aussi la lèvre et ses joues rougissaient de colère. Oikawa se sentit d'un coup très faible et il serra ses mains ensemble, comme pour garder contact avec la réalité.

« On s'en fout de ce connard, reprit le champion, de toute façon on aurait dû le dire un moment ou un autre… Mais ça changera rien, j'assumerai ce que je ressens. J'ai juste pas supporté qu'il t'insulte. Personne n'aura jamais le droit de t'insulter. Je les aurais tous s'il le faut.  
\- Tu ne peux pas te battre avec tout le lycée, Iwa-chan…  
\- Je le ferai s'il y'a besoin. Je veux pas que tu te sentes mal.  
\- Pourquoi je-  
\- Je sais que c'est important pour toi, l'image que tu véhicule aux autres. Et je sais aussi que tu as peur. Mais tu m'as dit que rien ne pourra jamais nous séparer, alors je ne laisserai personne le faire.  
\- Iwa-chan… »

Une première larme coula le long de sa joue, suivit d'une autre. Il balbutia quelques mots inintelligibles et ses émotions explosèrent d'un coup. Sa tête lui tourna et il sanglota, montant ses mains à ses yeux pour tenter d'essuyer ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le sépare de son Iwaizumi, jamais. Il avait eu peur que ce dernier remette tout en question à cause d'un pauvre crétin. Mais il était là, devant lui, à lui dire qu'il serait toujours ensemble et pour toujours.

« Iwa… I… Iwa-chan…  
\- Arrête de pleurer, Bakawa… »

La voix du plus petit était tremblante. Oikawa sentit deux mains se poser sur les siennes et il vit Iwaizumi le regarder avec une profonde attention. Il hoqueta et le brun le prit dans ses bras, le serrant à lui en briser les os.

« Tooru… Ne pleure pas, je t'ai dit que ça irait…  
\- Je… Je sais Iwa-chan mais… Mais j'ai eu peur… Pendant un moment j'ai eu peur que tu changes d'avis et que tu… Que nous… »

Iwaizumi se décala légèrement et prit son visage en coupe pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Ils brillaient, et Oikawa sentit que le brun était tout aussi prêt à pleurer.

« Que je changes d'avis ? Tooru, tu es vraiment un abruti. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé tout de suite après… Après ce qui s'était passé ce midi. Mais tu es quand même un abruti d'avoir pensé que je ne voudrais plus de toi.  
\- Iwa-chan… Pourquoi tu m'insultes toujours d'abruti ?  
\- Parce que tu l'es. Mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime. »

Oikawa écarquilla les yeux. Iwaizumi ne le lâcha pas du regard et il se demanda s'il avait vraiment bien entendu. Ses larmes s'étaient arrêtées, et son cœur accéléra brusquement dans sa poitrine.

« Iwa-chan…  
\- J'ai compris que si je voulais pas que qui que ce soit te blesse, c'est parce que je t'aime. J'ai… Jamais été clair dans mes sentiments alors que toi tu me répètes sans cesse que tu m'aimes… Ça m'a fait tellement de mal que cet enflure parle de toi comme ça, t'avais l'air si désemparé que j'ai pas réfléchi… Et en fait la conclusion s'est imposée d'elle-même… Je t'aime tellement que je laisserai personne te parler de cette façon. Même si je dois leur détruire la mâchoire un par un. Et je sais que tu serais prêt à tout pour moi aussi, comme devant mes parents… Je pense pas être capable d'aimer qui que ce soit plus que toi…  
\- Iwa-chan ! »

Oikawa ne put empêcher ses larmes couler à nouveau, et il sauta dans les bras de son petit ami, balbutiant des « Iwa-chan » à tout va. Le nommé enfouit sa tête dans le cou du châtain, agrippant son t-shirt alors qu'il se mettait lui aussi à pleurer. Il l'aimait cet abruti, et il voulait pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras pour toujours. Après quelques minutes d'une étreinte interminable, les deux amoureux s'éloignèrent une nouvelle fois, les mains d'Oikawa serrant celles du brun qui rougissait de sa déclaration. Le châtain sourit de toutes ses dents, envoyant une décharge au plus petit. Il savait très bien pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de lui.

« Iwa-chan, je t'aime !  
\- Moi… Moi aussi… Je t'aime… Mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je te le dise toutes les secondes non plus, Shittykawa !  
\- Iwa-chan ! T'étais plus mignon quand tu m'appelais par mon prénom…  
\- Je ne suis pas mignon ! »

Oikawa éclata de rire, de ce rire franc et joyeux qui gonflait le cœur du brun de bonheur. Il essuya ses larmes de son poignet et le châtain le reprit dans ses bras.

« Je pourrais te tenir la main en allant en cours demain ?  
\- N'y pense même pas.  
\- Mais Iwa-chan ! Tout le monde saura qu'on est ensemble de toute façon…  
\- C'est pas une raison. »

Le passeur fit la moue et Iwaizumi soupira. Finalement, tout était retourné à la normal, et le couple sourit, complice. Ils affronteraient le lycée ensemble le lendemain, quoi qu'il s'y passe. Oikawa était à présent le plus heureux des hommes, et même la pensée des regards et des chuchotements à leurs égards qu'ils subiraient le lendemain ne le faisait pas déchanter. Il protégerait son ami d'enfance, quoi qu'il en coûte. Parce qu'il l'aimait, parce qu'ils s'aimaient, et que rien ne le rendait plus heureux.

* * *

Oikawa passa la nuit à harceler son petit ami par messages. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir, la déclaration du brun raisonnant encore dans son cœur et son esprit. Le châtain ne fut pas étonné de se faire frapper par l'ailier le lendemain matin, et il le vit bailler tout le long du chemin. Mais Iwaizumi lui avait répondu toute la nuit, même en s'étant plaint la plupart du temps.

L'ambiance changea subitement lorsqu'ils posèrent pieds dans l'enceinte du lycée. Ils souriaient, mais ils savaient tous les regards posés sur eux. Oikawa tourna le sien vers son petit ami pour vérifier qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas. Iwaizumi affichait un visage serein, un petit sourire en coin. Il émit un petit rire et le couple continua d'avancer jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

Les premiers murmures se firent entendre. En même temps, ils avaient choisi d'arriver ensemble, attisant ainsi les rumeurs et les coups d'œil de tous. Masaru n'avait pas chômé.

« Oikawa-san !? »

Et elles n'avaient pas attendues, elle non plus. Le nommé se retourna vers un groupe de filles qui se pressaient les unes contre les autres, jetant des coups d'œil à Iwaizumi qui se tenait toujours à côté de lui.

« Oui ?  
\- C'est… C'est vrai ce que Miyoko nous a dit ? Tu… Vous sortez vraiment ensemble ? »

Oikawa se retint de rire. Il jeta un œil à son petit ami qui avait haussé un sourcil, curieux. Le châtain sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à être agacé aux vues des groupuscules qui se formaient un à un. Il retourna son attention vers les lycéennes.

« Oui.  
\- Sérieusement ? demanda une autre.  
\- Oui, sérieusement. Je sors avec Iwa-chan, que ça vous plaise ou non. »

Ils virent certaines faire la moue, d'autres se plaindre et mêmes quelques-unes se mettre à pleurer. Elles paraissaient surtout tristes de le voir en couple, avec un homme de surcroît.

« Mais, tenta une troisième, ça veut dire que tu es gay ?  
\- Mmh, oui. On peut dire ça aussi.  
\- Et les filles avec qui tu étais sorti ?  
\- C'est compliqué. Les filles, il n'y a rien de plus à dire. J'aime Iwa-chan et c'est tout. »

Le sourire faux qui leur servait habituellement en éloigna la plupart. Un petit groupe resta quand même, épiant encore le champion qui soupira, leur lançant un regard noir.

« Vous avez quoi ?  
\- Iwa-chan, doucement…  
\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à le blesser ! »

Les deux amoureux haussèrent les sourcils, surpris.

« Si tu blesses Oikawa-san, tu le regretteras !  
\- Vous êtes sérieuses ? fit Iwaizumi, à deux doigts de rire.  
\- Vous êtes mignons, mais ça ne change rien. Et le fait qu'on monte un club pour vous ne changera rien non plus ! Fait attention à lui. »

Et elles s'en allèrent à leur tour, laissant le couple bouche bée devant leur déclaration. Oikawa éclata de rire, provoquant l'agacement du brun qui envoya son poing rencontrer son épaule.

« Oh Iwa-chan, ne me fait pas de mal, tu as tout un club derrière nous ! »

Le passeur hilare posa sa main sur l'épaule de son champion qui faisait la moue.

« Elles sont justes folles, je comprendrais jamais les filles. »

Oikawa se calma quelque peu et regarda son petit ami d'un air taquin.

« Tu n'as pas à les comprendre de toute façon, tu es avec moi. »

Iwaizumi sourit aussi et secoua la tête.

« Je sais. »

Ils changèrent leurs chaussures, riant encore du phénomène féminin et s'arrêtèrent en chemin en voyant une ombre menaçante leur barrer la route. Iwaizumi s'avança instinctivement devant son petit ami, le protégeant du capitaine de l'équipe de baseball qui les regardait narquoisement.

« Pensez pas que tout le monde sera comme elles. Elles sont justes tarées.  
\- T'as eu ce que tu voulais de toute façon. Maintenant tout le monde le sait alors fous nous la paix.  
\- Oh non, c'est pas finit. Joue pas au con avec moi, Iwaizumi. Sinon ta poule va en baver. »

Le brun serra les poings et ses yeux s'assombrirent brusquement, prêt à en découdre une bonne fois pour toute avec Masaru. Il allait attaquer, ignorant la voix d'Oikawa lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et deux silhouettes l'encadrèrent.

« Les cours vont commencer, vous allez pas vous battre dans le lycée et attirer les profs, si ?  
\- Et Masaru, ça s'appelle de l'homophobie ce que tu fais. Tu serais expulsé. »

Le nommé toisa les deux nouveaux venus et grogna, frustré de ne pas avoir pu continuer son intimidation. Il repartit vers son équipe qui les regardait avec le même air mauvais et les lycéens soupirèrent de soulagement.

« Makki, Mattsun… Merci. »

Les deux interpellés sourirent à leur capitaine, lui signalant qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Iwaizumi fronça les sourcils.

« De rien, Iwaizumi, sourit Matsukawa en lui tapotant l'épaule, mais on sera pas toujours là pour vous sauver la mise.  
\- Je refuse qu'il insulte Oikawa.  
\- Oikawa ? A merde, j'étais persuadé que tu l'appellerais par son prénom maintenant, se plaint Hanamaki.  
\- J'ai gagné.  
\- Mmh.  
\- Il m'appelle Tooru, quand on est que tout le deux !  
\- Ah, t'as pas gagné ! »

L'as de Seijo regarda ses deux amis se chamailler. Il leur pinça les joues et ils grognèrent en frottant leur peau rougie.

« Vous pariez sur nous ?  
\- Bah, vous étiez tellement indécis et drôle à regarder qu'on a décidé de pimenter le jeu, leur révéla Matsukawa.  
\- Du coup on a fait des paris.  
\- Vous êtes deux pauvres crétins.  
\- Et vous avez parié quoi d'autre ? »

Iwaizumi lança un regard tout aussi noir à son petit ami qui gloussa. Ils n'étaient même pas surpris que leurs deux amis de troisième année ne soient pas étonnés de la nouvelle. Au lieu de ça ils pariaient gaiement sur leur couple. Ils allaient néanmoins répondre à leur capitaine lorsque la sonnerie retentit, les coupant dans leur discussion.

« On vous dira à l'entraînement, déclara alors le central.  
\- Faites quand même attention à vous, tout le monde ne s'en fout pas, ou est ravi de cette nouvelle. Masaru va s'en donner à cœur joie.  
\- On sait, grogna l'ailier.  
\- Surtout toi Iwaizumi, ne te laisse pas énerver par le premier connard venu. »

Le brun ne répondit pas et les deux autres laissèrent le couple pour se diriger en cours. Oikawa glissa sa main sur son bras, lui souriant devant son air inquiet.

« Ça va aller, hein ? On se l'est promis hier.  
\- Oui. Ça va aller, c'est pas si terrible pour le moment. »

Iwaizumi tenta un sourire pour rassurer son petit ami et ils partirent eux aussi en cours, regrettant soudainement de ne pas être dans la même classe. Les regards continuaient à les suivre et Oikawa se permit d'effleurer la main du brun avant de rentrer dans sa salle de classe.

« On se voit pour manger.  
\- Ouais. A toute à l'heure. »

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois et Iwaizumi se rendit à sa classe. Il essaya de ne pas marmonner au silence qui l'accueillit, ses camarades le regardant s'asseoir à sa place sans oser lui parler. Il posa son sac sur la table et regarda à peine les autres, retenant son visage de sa main alors qu'il le tournait vers la fenêtre. La journée serait longue si tout le monde décidait de l'épier sans oser lui parler. Il avait hâte d'être à l'entraînement…

Oikawa eut un tout autre spectacle lorsqu'il franchit la porte de sa salle de cours. Les garçons le toisèrent avec un sourire gras, alors que les filles se jetèrent sur lui, pleurant ou des étoiles pleins les yeux. Elles lui posèrent mille et une questions sur sa relation et il eut l'impression qu'il allait se noyer. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, souriant bêtement et essayant de ne pas faire attention aux regards mauvais de ses camarades masculins. L'arrivée de leur professeur calma le jeu, et il put aller s'asseoir sans plus d'histoire, ses pensées dérivant vers son petit ami. Il espérait que ça irait pour lui et qu'il ne s'énerverait pas trop facilement.

Ils n'eurent pas trop de problème pendant la journée. Leur déjeuner fut interrompu par une horde de « fans » souhaitant une interview et des photos, vite dégagée par le brun qui commençait déjà à en avoir marre. La situation faisait rire Oikawa qui était rassuré que la moitié du lycée, au moins, ne soit ni dégouté ni enclin à leur faire vivre un enfer.

Pour le moment, les garçons qui les regardaient avec dégout ou jugement ne venaient pas leur chercher des problèmes. Ils avaient été plutôt tranquilles, à leur grand soulagement. Il restait maintenant la réaction de leur équipe, qu'ils appréhendaient tout autant, voire plus. Ça leur ferait vraiment mal si un de leurs amis et camarades de jeu se décidait à les haïr à cause de leur amour l'un pour l'autre. Même si la plupart s'en fichait au final, c'était ceux qui ne supportaient pas la différence qui prenaient plus de place et pouvaient leur pourrir la vie.

Devant la porte qui menait au gymnase, et après s'être changés à la va vite à cause de leur retard, Oikawa déglutit. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt à faire face à son équipe, dont il était pourtant le capitaine. Iwaizumi sentit son appréhension et il prit sa main, la pressant légèrement dans la sienne dans un geste de réconfort. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent.

« Ils t'admirent tous pour le joueur que tu es, Oikawa. Ils ne se mettront pas à te détester pour ça.  
\- J'espère que tu as raison.  
\- Tu verras que j'ai raison. »

Ils défirent leurs mains et le brun ouvrit la porte, attirant l'équipe déjà présente qui les regarda entrer ensemble. Iwaizumi agit normalement, allant retrouver les coachs tandis qu'Oikawa faisaient jouer ses doigts entre eux, preuve de son inquiétude. Ils furent vite rejoins par leurs amis de troisième année, qui seraient certainement de très bons alliés dans les prochains mois qu'ils allaient venir.

Les autres joueurs arrivèrent près de leur capitaine et de leurs coachs qui leur expliquèrent le déroulement des préliminaires. Oikawa l'écouta d'une oreille, épiant les mouvements et regards des autres. Rien d'hostile, ni même gêné. Certains le regardèrent à leur tour pour lui adresser un petit sourire et son cœur s'allégea. Il partit jouer avec son équipe, rassuré. Les ailiers titulaires avec qui il avait l'habitude de jouer se regroupèrent autour de lui pour savoir ce qu'ils devraient travailler aujourd'hui. Le châtain joua son rôle de capitaine sans faiblir, comme d'habitude. Iwaizumi le regarda, fier de son petit ami et resta un petit peu pendant que les autres allaient s'échauffer.

« Je te l'avais dit.  
\- Oui… Merci, Iwa-chan. »

Le surnommé haussa un sourcil.

« Merci d'être avec moi. »

Le brun sourit et ébouriffa ses cheveux, habitude qu'il avait pris depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. C'était pour lui un signe lui montrant qu'il était avec lui, quoi qu'il arrive. Oikawa l'avait bien compris et lui sourit à son tour, heureux de pouvoir toujours jouer au volley avec son ami d'enfance.

Les matchs d'entraînements s'enchaînèrent sans que son homosexualité maintenant découverte ne sorte dans les conversations. Il sentait le regard de Kyotani peser sur lui plus qu'à l'accoutumé, mais décida de s'en occuper après l'entraînement. Lorsqu'il fit une pause pour boire, il vit le coach lui demandant de venir le voir d'un signe de la main. Il se rapprocha en trottinant, demandant à ses camarades de jouer sans lui pour le moment. Irihata et Mizoguchi attendirent que l'adolescent soit à leur hauteur avant de lui parler de ce qui les tracassait.

« On a entendu parler de ce qui s'était passé ce matin, fit le plus âgé sans tourner autour du pot. »

Oikawa grimaça. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que penseraient ses coachs concernant la nouvelle qui s'était répandu comme une trainée de poudre.

« On ne te juge pas, Oikawa-san, le rassura Mizoguchi, seulement on voudrait s'assurer que toi et Iwaizumi ne subissiez pas d'harcèlement au lycée. J'imagine que celui qui a lancé la nouvelle ne vous voulait pas que du bien.  
\- Vous imaginez bien… Mais ça devrait aller, ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

Le passeur leur servit son sourire enjôleur, et les deux coachs firent la moue. Ils connaissaient suffisamment leur capitaine maintenant pour se faire du souci, justement.

« Oikawa, reprit le plus âgé, ne fait pas le fier. S'il y a un problème, vient nous voir. »

Il hocha la tête, plus sérieux. Il se sentait rassuré d'avoir des adultes à ses côtés, dans le lycée. Il repartit jouer avec ses camarades jusqu'à la fin de l'entraînement. Celui-ci était de plus en plus intense aux vues des préliminaires qui arrivaient déjà la semaine suivante. Ils étaient stressés, mais avaient surtout hâte d'avoir une nouvelle chance de battre Shiratori Zawa.

Dans les vestiaires, Hanamaki et Matsukawa s'assirent à côté de leur capitaine, un sourire complice aux lèvres. Iwaizumi grogna, tout près d'eux.

« Ah oui, se souvint-il, les paris.  
\- Ça s'est fait quand ? demanda le brun.  
\- Juste avant la rentrée.  
\- Pendant votre ciné ? C'est pour ça que tu rigolais ? »

Oikawa hocha la tête et le rose lança un « yes » qui fit rire les autres joueurs présents dans le vestiaire. Iwaizumi leva les yeux au ciel et le central enchaina avec une autre question.

« Qui a embrassé l'autre en premier ?  
\- C'est pas un peu intime comme question ? les taquina le châtain.  
\- Oh allez, j'ai parié sur Iwaizumi, fit Hanamaki.  
\- Raté.  
\- C'est pas pour autant que je suis resté les bras ballants comme une fille, grogna le champion. »

Tout le vestiaire rit une nouvelle fois et Oikawa se permit d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son petit ami à son tour.

« Ça fait deux-un pour moi, lança Matsukawa en laçant ses chaussures. Soit plus perspicace la prochaine fois.  
\- Ah tais-toi. On n'a pas fini, mais on évitera de poser les prochaines questions devant tout le monde. »

Cette fois-ci, le couple se mit à rougir sous l'éclat de rire de leurs camarades. Kindaichi retint le brun qui s'apprêtait à frapper ses deux amis. Oikawa cachait son visage dans son t-shirt, à la fois gêné et heureux de cette situation. Toute l'équipe semblait les soutenir, et ça lui faisait vraiment chaud au cœur. Personne ici ne les jugeait ou les insultait et il se mordit la lèvre en pensant que, vraiment, ils étaient comme une petite famille.

Ils terminèrent de se changer dans le brouhaha et le chahut ambiant d'une équipe de lycéens surexcités, qu'un entraînement pré-préliminaires n'avait pas réussi à achever. Iwaizumi partit avant le châtain pour aller leur acheter des boissons au distributeur. Oikawa le regarda partir avec les autres et il sourit, comme une mère en voyant ses enfants rire ensemble. La nouvelle de leur relation n'avait vraiment rien changé entre eux, et ils en riaient même. Il se dit alors que vivre amoureux avec le champion ne serait pas qu'un rêve.

« Oikawa. »

Il venait de sortir des vestiaires à son tour quand une voix qu'il reconnut très bien le retint. Il se retourna vers Kyotani, son éternel visage fermé lui faisant face.

« Oui, Kyoken-chan ? »

Le blond avait arrêté de se préoccuper du surnom que lui avait donné son capitaine, trouvant lui-même qu'il lui allait assez bien finalement.

« Tu sors vraiment avec Iwaizumi ? »

Oikawa se positionna en face du joueur, les sourcils froncés. Il se doutait où l'ailier voulait en venir, et il savait que ça n'allait pas vraiment lui plaire. Iwaizumi était à lui, et personne d'autre ne l'aurait.

« Oui, on est ensemble. Tu nous as bien entendus dans les vestiaires.  
\- Je voulais être sûr. »

Kyotani fit un mouvement pour avancer et le passeur le retint en empoignant son bras.

« Je suis presque sûr de savoir à quoi tu penses concernant Iwa-chan. Je le connais depuis bien plus longtemps que toi, et j'en suis tombé amoureux avant même que tu le rencontres. Alors fais attention, Kyoken-chan. »

Le regard du surnommé se fit plus dur et ses sourcils se froncèrent plus, si c'était encore possible. Il se dégagea brusquement de l'emprise de son capitaine.

« Toi aussi fais attention alors, un seul mauvais pas et je serai là. »

Il partit sans plus de considération et Oikawa le regarda lui tourner le dos en soupirant. Kyotani n'était pas vraiment une menace pour lui, mais il préférait qu'il sache que son Iwa-chan était pris et comblé. Il secoua la tête au même moment où son portable vibrait, lui indiquant que le brun l'attendait. Il le rejoignit en souriant, le cœur léger. Même si le chien fou avait presque avoué qu'il en pinçait pour l'as de Seijo, il n'avait pas dit qu'il le mettait au défi ou une connerie du genre. « Ça lui passera » pensa Oikawa en voyant son petit ami près du portail.

Ils discutèrent des éliminatoires tout le trajet. L'esclandre du matin avec Masaru leur était complétement sorti de la tête et la journée avait été plutôt bonne vu ce qu'ils avaient imaginés. Ils arrivèrent rapidement – trop rapidement au gout du châtain- au croisement où ils devraient se séparer. Iwaizumi glissa sa main dans celle d'Oikawa et la pressa doucement.

« Je suis content que ça se soit bien passé, dit-il.  
\- Je m'attendais vraiment à pire, pour être honnête, rit le châtain.  
\- On n'en a pas fini avec Masaru mais… Je le laisserai pas t'insulter ni te faire du mal. »

Oikawa sourit et se réfugia dans les bras musclés du brun qui caressa son dos. Même si le passeur était plus grand que lui, il savait que ce dernier avait besoin d'être protégé et rassuré.

« Kyotani m'a dit que si je merdais il serait là pour te récupérer.  
\- Comme si t'allais merder.  
\- C'est pour ça que je l'ai pas pris au sérieux. »

Iwaizumi prit ses épaules pour l'écarter un peu, un sourire espiègle ornant ses lèvres.

« Ça veut pas dire que j'ai envie qu'il t'approche pour autant…  
\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Bakawa, il n'y a que toi. »

Le concerné retrouva une nouvelle fois les bras de son petit ami et ils se serrèrent avec force dans l'un contre l'autre. Oikawa inspira longuement l'odeur rassurante du brun pendant que celui-ci caressait son dos. Ils restèrent un petit moment comme ça, le soleil terminant sa descente pour laisser place à une obscurité bienveillante. Iwaizumi embrassa le cou du châtain qui gloussa, et ils se séparèrent à contre cœur.

« Ça va être l'heure de rentrer, fit le plus petit, faut qu'on soit en forme pour les préliminaires.  
\- On va tout défoncer.  
\- Compte sur moi. »

Leurs yeux brillèrent et ils rirent comme des enfants.

« Je suis tellement heureux de jouer avec toi, Iwa-chan.  
\- Moi aussi, je suis vraiment bien avec vous tous… Avec toi.  
\- Avec moi surtout ?  
\- Oui. Merci Tooru. »

Le nommé rougit et une main attrapa sa nuque pour le faire se pencher. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec douceur et ils savourèrent ce baiser qu'ils attendaient depuis le matin. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'occasion de s'embrasser ou d'être trop tactiles au lycée, même si tout le monde était au courant maintenant. Ils n'avaient pas trop envie d'attiser la jalousie de certaines filles ou la haine d'autres garçons.

« Je t'aime, souffla le passeur lorsque le baiser prit fin, vraiment beaucoup.  
\- Je t'aime aussi Tooru.  
\- Et j'adore quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom.  
\- Je sais. »

Leurs fronts se posèrent sur celui de l'autre et ils laissèrent le silence de la nuit les envelopper. Leurs mains se caressèrent doucement et ils furent coupés par les vibrations du portable d'Oikawa.

« Je crois que c'est vraiment l'heure d'y aller, rit le brun.  
\- J'ai pas envie de rentrer.  
\- Moi non plus, mais on a des matchs à gagner. On en profitera après les éliminatoires. »

Leurs corps se séparèrent une bonne fois pour toute et Iwaizumi prit la direction de sa maison en adressant un dernier signe à son petit ami. Oikawa le regarda partir en souriant, son portable dans la main. Il grogna quand il le sentit vibrer à nouveau et jura en voyant l'heure. L'excuse du petit ami ne marchait plus maintenant et le châtain courut donc jusqu'à sa maison, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire. Il était vraiment heureux à cet instant-même, et se fit la réflexion qu'il l'était depuis bien deux mois maintenant. Il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait entacher son bonheur, et que tout se passerait bien. Il semblait presque avoir oublié à quel point la vie ne laissait pas tous les cadeaux qu'on voulait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

* * *

Je ne jure, pratiquement, que par les happy ends toutes fluffy. Mais vous imaginez bien qu'avant ça il peut se passer plein de choses...

Cette partie était plutôt soft et tout en mignonitude, mais ça ne va pas tarder à se gâter, la troisième partie sera plutôt éprouvante. Il y aura aussi l'ultime lemon pour celles que ça intéresse, et comme ce sera la dernière partie et bien... Elle sera riche en émotion ça c'est sûr !

J'espère que ça vous a plu, comme je l'ai écris plus haut, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Dites moi aussi si vous voulez avoir plus de détails ou de moment privilégiés à certains personnages, j'essaierai de donner plus d'actions à l'équipe de volley, et pourquoi pas d'autres personnages extérieures au lycée Seijo.

La partie finale arrivera normalement jeudi prochain (étant donné que je pars le vendredi et pour tout le week end, j'espère pouvoir vous la poster avant le week end x), j'essaye de l'écrire au plus vite tout en prenant le temps de ne pas la bâcler bien sûr !

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	3. Troisième partie

Salut tout le monde !

Bon, je sais que j'avais dit que je le posterai jeudi. J'ai pas dit lequel. Et on est mercredi après deux semaines de retard... Pour ma défense, j'ai dû bouger pas mal ces temps-ci et ça m'a pompé une semaine entière ! Et je m'excuse du retard, en passant...

Mais le voilà ! Enfin, la dernière partie de cette fiction qui me tenait beaucoup à cœur. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai eu du mal à la finir, mais finalement je l'ai fait, et je suis fière de l'avoir enfin terminé (sans trop d'encombres, hum...)

Cette partie sera très forte en émotions (et pas en chocolat hein, leur vie n'est pas un paquet de céréales) et j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous plaira, et que la fin vous satisfera ! (c'est pas toujours facile de clôturer une fiction haha).

[ _Réponses aux reviews_ ]

mgs : Merci d'avoir suivi la fiction ! Voici enfin le petit lemon de fin, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant :)

Guest : Haha merci ! (généralement c'est souvent le moment tant attendu haha x)

Rating : **M** à la fin du chapitre (et violence au début)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Ils n'avaient pas su dire s'ils avaient été plus déçus de perdre contre Karasuno en demi-finale que de perdre une dernière fois contre leurs ennemis depuis des années, Shiratori Zawa. Ils ne savaient pas non plus s'ils avaient été surpris ou dégoutés que les corbeaux battent leurs adversaires de toujours et se qualifient pour les nationales. Shiratori Zawa avait enfin été vaincu, mais pas par eux.

Iwaizumi avait beaucoup pleuré. Il se sentait coupable car il pensait que c'était son devoir de champion de marquer quand son équipe était en danger. Oikawa était resté avec lui toute l'après-midi et avait même dormi chez lui, le réconfortant comme il le pouvait, à force de câlins et de papouilles. Hanamaki et Matsukawa avaient eux aussi eut beaucoup de mal à se dire que c'était leur dernier tournois. Les quatre troisièmes années allaient devoir passer le flambeau à leurs cadets, et ils étaient vraiment déçus de le faire dans ces conditions.

Le premier entraînement après leur défaite avait été assez émouvant. Ce n'était pas leur dernier, mais les aînés savaient que c'était bel et bien finit pour eux, du moins avec cette équipe. Oikawa avait fait un petit discours, remerciant chacun de lui avoir donné la chance de jouer avec eux, et leur souhaitait une bonne chance pour les années à suivre. Les troisièmes années resteraient aux entraînements jusqu'aux examens, mais y participeraient avec moins d'intensité pour pouvoir étudier convenablement.

Le temps avait repris son lent chemin, amenant Sendai dans un hiver froid mais néanmoins pas très rigoureux. Il ne pleuvait pas beaucoup, mais les arbres étaient bel et bien dépourvus de leurs feuilles, et le mois de novembre prendrait bientôt fin. Iwaizumi et Oikawa étaient rentrés dans une petite routine qu'ils s'étaient inconsciemment fixée. Ils allaient toujours au lycée à pied et le passeur avait peu à peu réussi à convaincre son petit ami d'accepter lui prendre la main pour arriver en cours. Le couple s'assumait donc de plus en plus, malgré les représailles de Masaru qui pesaient sur eux dès qu'il le croisait (à croire qu'il était partout où ils allaient…).

Les filles s'étaient plus ou moins calmées. Elles défendaient la cause des amoureux quand un élève se montrait trop virulent et, finalement, Iwaizumi les remercia mentalement. Ce n'était même plus une question de fierté pour lui que de se faire défendre par des filles, mais il était fatigué de devoir répondre à chaque attaque. Ils étaient un peu moins à s'en prendre au capitaine, qui était souvent encerclé par ses groupies toujours fidèles au poste. A son grand soulagement, elles le laissaient tranquille quand il retrouvait son brun au déjeuner et après les entraînements.

Ceux-ci s'arrêtaient plus vite pour les troisièmes années. Ils ne restaient pas plus de deux heures, le temps pour eux de laisser peu à peu le club à leurs cadets. Le soir, Iwaizumi et Oikawa se retrouvaient chez l'un ou chez l'autre, leurs parents ayant fini par s'habituer à leur relation et même la cautionner. L'as de Seijo avait même pu défier à nouveau le père de son ami d'enfance dans des bras de fer endiablés.

Les amoureux s'autorisaient à dormir ensemble uniquement pendant le week-end. Quand ils savaient leurs parents assez loin pour ne pas les entendre, ils aimaient se toucher, sans que ça aille trop loin. Ils prenaient leurs marques, même s'ils connaissaient déjà l'autre par cœur, et apprenaient leurs corps en même temps qu'ils se découvraient de nouvelles zones érogènes.

Il ne restait plus qu'un mois avant les vacances de noël. Ils auraient deux semaines de repos, pendant lesquelles ils devraient néanmoins encore travailler, mais les attendaient quand même avec impatience. Parce que pour le châtain, ça signifiait qu'il aurait plus de temps pour son ailier.

Il avait reçu un message d'Iwaizumi après les cours lui signalant qu'il devait aller voir un professeur avant de les rejoindre à l'entraînement. Il y retrouva tout le monde et joua avec une certaine détente et bonne humeur. La déception serait toujours là, mais il se sentait étrangement soulagé de ne plus avoir à jouer contre Ushijima maintenant. Il se demandait bien comment Karasuno s'en sortirait aux nationales.

Ce fut au bout d'une heure qu'il se rendit compte que son ami d'enfance tardait vraiment. Normalement, ça ne prenait pas plus de vingt, voire trente minutes, de parler avec un professeur. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui prendre autant de temps ?

« Je peux aller chercher Iwaizumi. »

Oikawa se retourna vers le meilleur prétendant au poste de champion de Seijo. Il soupira en regardant Kyotani. Ce dernier semblait s'être fait à l'idée que le brun était intouchable, mais il ne voulait pas tenter le diable non plus. Cependant, il avait encore des choses à montrer à son équipe, et c'était un bon exercice de confiance que le chien fou lui revaudrait peut-être. Et il ne fallait pas oublier qu'Iwaizumi ne répondait pas à son portable, le numéro seize irait plus vite.

« Oui, vas-y. Mais ne traine pas. »

Le blond hocha la tête et, malgré la pluie qui commençait à tomber, sortit du gymnase pour partir en quête du joueur manquant. Oikawa se mordit la lèvre en le regardant partir, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il sursauta en sentant une main presser son épaule.

« Ils vont vite revenir, on parle d'Iwaizumi quand même. Il irait sur la lune pour toi. »

Le passeur rougit et tira la langue à Matsukawa qui rit. L'entraînement repris, mais Oikawa avait le ventre noué et une boule qui lui bloquait la gorge. Non vraiment il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Iwaizumi avait décidé de passer par le stade pour arriver plus rapidement au gymnase. Les nuages s'amoncelant dans le ciel ne prévoyaient rien de bon s'il s'attardait trop. D'un pas rapide, il avait quitté la salle des professeurs et dévalé les escaliers pour suivre le chemin longeant les tribunes du stade. Il voyait le gymnase au bout de celui-ci et pressa le pas lorsqu'une poigne saisit son avant-bras pour le tirer sous les tribunes. Il hoqueta de surprise et son dos heurta les barres de fer qui les soutenaient.

« Le voilà enfin. »

Il entendit des rires gras couvrirent le bruit du tonnerre qui commençait à gronder. Il fronça les sourcils en se voyant encerclé par cinq garçons qu'il reconnut vaguement, mais ils n'étaient pas dans sa classe. Un peu plus loin, regardant le spectacle avec un air satisfait, Masaru eut un sourire mauvais.

« Je t'avais prévenu, Iwaizumi. Faut pas jouer au con avec moi.  
\- Je me souviens pas avoir été aussi bas que toi, répliqua le brun au tac au tac, malgré son cœur qui s'agitait peu à peu dans sa poitrine.  
\- Tu vois, c'est ça le problème avec toi. Tu sais pas quand fermer ta gueule. »

Un premier coup partit sans crier gare, lui coupant le souffle alors que le poing rencontrait avec force son ventre. Il allait répliquer, instinctivement, lorsque deux lycéens le tinrent, empoignant ses bras pour les plier derrière la barre où il était acculé.

« Vous êtes vraiment trop cons, souffla l'ailier sans perdre de sa ténacité, mais c'est vrai que j'ai jamais pu te blairer. »

Masaru se rapprocha, le groupe se décalant pour le laisser venir jusqu'au volleyeur.

« Si ta tarlouze de capitaine est pas capable de te dresser, va falloir que je le fasse moi-même. »

Le pied du joueur de baseball atterrit sur ses genoux, le forçant à s'agenouiller. La pluie avait commencée à tomber, s'infiltrant goutte à goutte dans les tribunes pour venir jusqu'à eux. Iwaizumi grogna en sentant ses jambes trembler et releva la tête en signe de défi.

« Toutou est malpoli, faut lui apprendre à respecter ses maîtres. »

Un autre coup percuta sa mâchoire, Masaru lui rendant sans remord le poing qu'il avait reçu le mois dernier. Iwaizumi sentit du sang envahir sa bouche sous la violence du coup et cracha pour s'en libérer.

« T'aimes ça être à genoux devant des mecs hein ? Ça t'excite les queues ? »

Le brun serra les dents. Il avait vraiment envie de l'exploser. Il tira sur ses bras, tentant vainement de se défaire des poignes.

« C'est qu'il se débat la tapette, siffla un autre adolescent, on y va ? »

L'ailier capta une nouvelle fois le regard de Masaru qui lui adressa un air dégouté.

« Ouais. Faites-lui ça fête.  
\- Haha, il va voir ce que c'est de ne plus pouvoir marcher. »

Les trois derniers qui étaient restés en retrait s'avancèrent, le rire gras et les poings prêts à frapper. Iwaizumi prit une grande inspiration et fixa le sol qui s'humidifiait. Un coup de tonnerre retentit, et le ciel s'éclaira. Il ne pourrait rien y faire, il ne pouvait pas se battre contre six lycéens, dont ils faisaient tous aussi partis de clubs sportifs. Masaru semblait l'avoir vraiment pris en grippe et il allait en baver. Tout ça parce qu'il aimait un homme. Il eut une dernière pensée pour Oikawa, et son cœur se serra en imaginant le visage horrifié lorsqu'il le verrait.

« Une dernière chose, si t'en parles se sera ta poule qui recevra. »

Le brun allait lever la tête pour riposter quand un pied vint percuter sa joue. Les deux lycéens qui le tenaient durent resserrer leur prise pour lui éviter de tomber. Un poing lui serra les cheveux et un autre pied rencontra son ventre qui se tordit. Il toussa brutalement, crachant encore du sang qui infiltrait sa bouche. La pluie s'abattait avec plus de violence, de la même manière que les coups venaient meurtrir son corps. Ses oreilles se mirent à siffler et sa vue se troubla. Il ne pleura pas, mais sa tête était peu à peu en train de se déconnecter, comme pour lui épargner la suite. Il avait envie d'être dans son lit, Oikawa dans ses bras lui racontant combien il aimait jouer au volley avec lui. Il hoqueta, un énième coup dans son ventre lui faisant remonter la bile jusqu'à sa gorge. Il avait envie de vomir.

Il entendit un cri de rage étouffé, comme si ses oreilles étaient bouchées. Il sentit qu'on le laissait tomber à terre et les coups s'arrêtèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a celui-là putain ? Il est enragé !  
\- C'est ce connard de chien fou.  
\- Laissez-le.  
\- Pourquoi ? Toi aussi tu veux te l'enfiler. »

Quelque chose craqua et un grognement retentit. Kyotani était prêt à en découdre, peu importe l'issu et le tonnerre gronda une nouvelle fois.

« On se casse, laissa échapper une voix, il a eu son compte, on va finir par attirer quelqu'un. »

Assez lucide pour comprendre qu'il ne ferait pas le poids contre six lycéens, le deuxième année les laissa partir, les regardant détaler d'un regard effrayant, et se jeta sur Iwaizumi.

« Iwaizumi ? Iwaizumi, oh, tu m'entends ? »

Le nommé grogna, signalant qu'il entendait. Il sentit les mains du blond tâter son corps. Il frémit quand il appuyait sur des zones sensibles et Kyotani le fit s'asseoir, le retenant en passant un bras dans son dos. Il siffla une insulte contre les lâches qui s'en étaient pris à lui et regarda la pluie se calmer.

« Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?  
\- Je te savais pas si loquace.  
\- Te gènes pas, tu peux à peine parler. »

Iwaizumi toussa et il posa sa main sur son torse, là où il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre.

« Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de te balader. Le gymnase est à côté viens. »

Le brun eut un éclair de conscience et se débattit avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

« Fais pas le con Iwaizumi !  
\- Je veux pas… Pas… Tooru… »

Kyotani soupira et passa son bras sous le sien, l'aidant à se relever.

« Tu peux marcher ? »

Iwaizumi ne répondit pas, continuant à murmurer le prénom de son petit ami. Kyotani se doutait que l'ailier ne voulait pas qu'Oikawa le voit dans cet état, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. L'infirmerie était trop loin et ils avaient un kit de secours dans le gymnase. Il aida le brun à marcher, les quelques gouttes qui continuaient à tomber glissant sur leurs visages. Il sentit la main du plus âgé serrer son épaule et il le regarda.

« Merci, l'entendit-il soupirer. »

Il ne répondit pas et continua de marcher, tout aussi inquiet de la réaction de son capitaine.

La pluie avait cessé de tomber lorsque la porte du gymnase claqua brutalement. Tous les joueurs présents et les coachs portèrent leur attention sur les deux venus et des murmures choqués et effrayés envahirent la salle. Kyotani aida le brun à s'asseoir contre le mur du gymnase alors que Mizoguchi détalait déjà vers les vestiaires pour aller chercher la trousse de soin. Les élèves commençaient à s'approcher du duo, jetant des coups d'œil peu rassurés à leur capitaine.

Oikawa n'avait pas bougé depuis l'entrée fracassante des deux ailiers. Son cœur entreprit une course folle, cognant contre sa poitrine alors que son souffle s'accélérait. Il avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar, et ses yeux ne quittaient pas son petit ami qui était à peine conscient. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un gémissement silencieux et son ventre se tordit douloureusement.

« Oikawa… »

Matsukawa posa sa main sur son épaule et les premières larmes dévalèrent les joues du passeur. Il ne croyait pas le spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux et il hoqueta. Ses forces le quittèrent peu à peu, mais ses jambes bougèrent d'elles-mêmes pour s'approcher du brun qui reprenait peu à peu contact avec la réalité. Le central restait près de lui, prêt à agir si son capitaine défaillait.

« Iwa-chan… »

Sa voix était à peine plus audible qu'un souffle et pourtant tout le monde entendit l'appel tremblant du passeur. Ce dernier tituba jusqu'au plus petit et tomba presque quand il s'agenouilla. Matsukawa le retint dans sa descente et regarda les joueurs autour, leur intimant silencieusement de s'écarter. Kyotani se leva, laissant les deux amoureux se faire face.

Oikawa leva ses mains tremblantes, sans savoir où il pourrait les poser. Iwaizumi ouvrit les yeux, et la fatigue que le passeur lu dans les orbes verts accentua ses larmes. Ses mains se posèrent doucement sur les joues rougies, et le brun battit des paupières, luttant de ses dernières forces pour regarder son petit ami. Mizoguchi venait d'arriver avec le kit et attendit près des deux lycéens, leur laissant un peu d'intimité suite à l'épreuve que venait de passer l'ailier.

« Ça va, souffla Iwaizumi. »

Il utilisa ses dernières forces pour lever son bras, et sa main caressa la joue humide du châtain. Oikawa eut un nouveau sanglot et prit la main dans les siennes pour la garder sur sa joue. Il n'arrivait pas à parler, il n'avait pas envie d'infliger le spectacle de sa détresse à tous ceux qui les regardaient. Iwaizumi avait avant tout besoin de soin, et il leva son regard vers son coach qui vint s'asseoir à côté du brun.

« Ça va, répéta-t-il, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux d'Oikawa. »

Son souffle s'atténuait peu à peu, signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à rendre les armes. Le gymnase était devenu silencieux, entrecoupé par le bruit des mouvements du coach qui soignait le brun.

« Je vais aller voir la proviseure, déclara soudainement Irihata, brisant ainsi le mutisme des joueurs, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, vous pourrez faire en sorte qu'Iwaizumi et Oikawa puissent rentrer chez ? »

Les deux amis hochèrent la tête.

« Kyotani, tu viens avec moi. J'aurais besoin que tu expliques la situation à la directrice. »

Le blond hocha la tête et, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au brun, suivit le coach.

« Les autres, fit ce dernier avant de sortir du gymnase, l'entraînement est terminé, on se revoit demain après-midi. »

Les adolescents hochèrent la tête et quelques-uns commencèrent à ranger les affaires, les autres tentaient de reprendre leurs esprits. Mizoguchi terminait de soigner Iwaizumi, sous les yeux de plus en plus horrifiés du capitaine au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait de nouvelles marques. Et ce serait pire le lendemain.

« Oikawa… »

Hanamaki s'était accroupi près du châtain et parla doucement.

« On peut aller chercher ton portable pour appeler tes parents ? »

Le passeur hocha la tête, complétement vidé de ses émotions. Le rose se rendit aux vestiaires pendant que Matsukawa gardait un œil sur le couple. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là pour aider ses amis, car ils ne méritaient pas ça. Ses muscles se tendaient, tout ce qu'il voulait à ce moment-même était de retrouver les enfoirés coupables et de leur rendre au centuple ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à Iwaizumi.

Mizoguchi se releva, regardant une dernière fois le brun qui s'était évanoui dans les bras d'Oikawa. Ce dernier tenait son petit ami dans ses bras avec prudence, comme un animal blessé sur le bord d'une route sinueuse. Cette scène lui serra le cœur, les deux adolescents ne méritaient vraiment pas ça. Il s'approcha de Matsukawa qui attendait le retour d'Hanamaki.

« C'est pas trop grave ? demanda le brun  
\- Il faudrait quand même qu'il aille à l'hôpital, je me demande s'il n'a pas quelques côtes fêlées… Mais ce sera surtout psychologique. »

Le coach vit le central serrer ses mâchoires et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ils auront besoin de vous, avec Hanamaki. Ça ne va pas être drôle pour eux, laisse tomber la vengeance. Tu sais qu'ils ne s'en tireront pas comme ça, qui que ce soient. »

Le brun hocha la tête et Mizoguchi le lâcha au même moment où Hanamaki revenait près d'eux.

« J'ai eu la mère d'Oikawa, elle vient les chercher.  
\- Bien. »

Le coach laissa les troisièmes années entre eux et interpella les autres joueurs pour les rassurer.

« Tu veux de l'aide pour le porter ? demanda Hanamaki en regardant le châtain se redresser.  
\- Non je… Je vais le porter sur mon dos jusqu'à la voiture. »

Les deux plus grands soulevèrent Iwaizumi pour le placer sur le dos du passeur qui passa ses bras sous ses genoux, s'assurant qu'il ne tomberait pas. L'ailier ne broncha pas, le petit filet d'air sortant de sa bouche témoignait de sa présence parmi eux. Les premières et deuxièmes années regardèrent le triste quator s'en aller, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

Mikiko avait failli dépasser la limitation de vitesse une bonne dizaine de fois pour arriver le plus vite possible. Elle se gara dans le parking du gymnase juste au bon moment. Elle sortit de la voiture en voyant les quatre adolescents approcher et couvrit sa bouche de sa main pour empêcher le gémissement d'horreur de s'en échapper.

Son fils n'avait aucune émotion sur le visage, il ressemblait à un pâle fantôme résigné à sa destinée. Sur ses épaules, Iwaizumi semblait dormir, mais elle voyait déjà les marques qu'il portait sur son visage. Hanamaki n'avait pas menti, ça devait vraiment être grave. Oikawa lui adressa à peine un regard et, à l'aide de ses deux autres amis, plaça le brun à l'intérieure de la voiture. Il s'assit à ses côtés, gardant son bras contre son corps pour le tenir près de lui. Matsukawa et Hanamaki refermèrent la portière et se tournèrent vers la mère du châtain.

« Notre coach et un de nos camarades qui a secouru Iwaizumi sont allés voir la directrice, l'informa l'ailier, je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine qu'ils viennent en cours demain…  
\- Ils auront besoin de repos et de se retrouver tous les deux, renchérit le central. »

La mère acquiesça et jeta un coup d'œil aux deux amoureux blottis dans la voiture. Ses yeux brillèrent et elle secoua la tête.

« Merci, d'être là pour eux. Je savais que ça n'allait pas être facile mais… Personne n'a le droit de faire subir ça à des enfants.  
\- On aurait aimé pouvoir éviter ça, fit Matsukawa, et les aider, nous aussi.  
\- Vous le saviez déjà ? Pour eux deux.  
\- Je pense que dans l'équipe y'avait qu'Iwaizumi qui le voyait pas, rigola le rose. »

Mikiko sourit et se rassit dans la voiture. Elle leur adressa un dernier regard avant de fermer la portière.

« Merci les garçons, je préviendrais les parents d'Iwaizumi et nous irons voir la proviseure demain. Oikawa vous tiendra au courant. »

Les deux lycéens hochèrent la tête et regardèrent la voiture repartir du parking, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ce soit éloignée en direction des quartiers de leurs amis.

« Ça suffira pas qu'ils se fassent virer. »

Matsukawa regarda l'ailier. Ce dernier avait les poings serrés et ses yeux mitraillaient l'air, comme lui un peu plus tôt dans le gymnase. Il soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hanamaki.

« Ça servira à rien de se battre ou on aura nous aussi des problèmes. Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est les soutenir. »

Hanamaki baissa la tête et réprima un sanglot en reniflant. Le brun lui tapota le dos et vit au loin leur coach revenir avec Kyotani.

« Viens, on va voir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. »

* * *

La soirée avait été longue. Sa mère les avait déposés à l'hôpital pour être sûr de l'état du brun, qui s'avérait moins critique qu'ils l'avaient pensé. Iwaizumi avait dormi tout le trajet et avait à peine ouvert les yeux quand un médecin l'avait pris en charge. Il était épuisé, aussi bien moralement que physiquement.

Mikiko en avait profité pour appeler la mère de l'ailier. Elle avait essayé de ne pas trop l'affoler, mais la mère s'était précipitée de quitter son travail pour les retrouver chez eux. La mère du châtain les avait donc ramenés chez le plus petit, encore pâteux et endormis. Oikawa l'avait porté jusque dans sa chambre avec beaucoup de précaution tandis que les deux mères parlaient dans le salon. La mère du brun était fébrile, et osait à peine imaginer ce qui s'était passé. Le passeur avait refusé de quitter son petit ami et elles avaient convenus qu'il resterait avec Iwaizumi jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se réveille et qu'ils puissent avoir une discussion.

Jôichi était rentré plus tôt lui aussi en apprenant la nouvelle. Il se doutait du pourquoi de la situation, mais sa femme lui fit promettre de ne pas tout remettre sur le compte de l'homosexualité. Les parents savaient que ça ne serait pas facile pour les deux adolescents, mais ils trouvaient horriblement cruel de faire subir ça à un lycéen. Ils étaient bien décidés à en découdre le lendemain et de ne pas laisser passer les lâches qui s'en étaient pris à leur fils.

Ce dernier s'était réveillé quelque fois dans la nuit, recherchant la présence du châtain qui s'était endormis d'épuisement à ses côtés dans son lit. Il but un peu, la gorge sèche, et se blottissait à chaque fois contre Oikawa. Il n'avait plus envie de penser à ce qui s'était passé, même si sa peau lui rappelait à chaque mouvement ce qu'on lui avait fait.

Le lendemain, ses parents étaient passés s'enquérir de son état avant de partir au lycée. Pendant qu'Oikawa prenait sa douche, il leur expliqua brièvement ce dont il se souvenait. Sa voix était éteinte et ses yeux pâles, ses parents comprirent qu'il se forçait à en parler. Sa mère tremblait pendant son court récit et son père su qu'il minimisait ses dires pour ne pas trop choquer sa génitrice. Il savait à quel point les lycéens les plus débiles pouvaient être sadiques. Ils laissèrent les deux amoureux ensemble, sachant pertinemment qu'ils avaient besoin de parler.

Oikawa était revenu dans la chambre, la tête basse et les épaules lâches. Il s'était assis sur le bord du lit, accordant à peine un regard au brun qui ne le lâchait pas du sien. Ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis la veille et Iwaizumi avait vraiment besoin de le retrouver. Mais son petit ami avait semblé s'être enfermé dans un mutisme qui lui donna la chair de poule.

« Dis quelque chose. Pleure, cris, mais ouvre la bouche putain. »

Sa voix trancha le silence qu'Oikawa s'était imposé, le faisant sursauter alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre. Le brun fronça les sourcils et leva sa main pour la poser sur l'épaule du plus grand. Celui-ci frissonna au contact et voulut s'en dégager, mais Iwaizumi serra sa poigne comme il put.

« Tooru… Tooru me laisse pas comme ça putain… »

Il tremblait. Sa voix se cassait et le châtain leva un regard horrifié sur l'ailier qui laissait déborder ses émotions. C'était trop pour lui. Il avait l'impression que tout était en train de s'effondrer, son corps et maintenant son pilier qui s'éloignait de lui. Il savait déjà ce que devait penser son petit ami et il serra les dents. Sa mâchoire le faisait souffrir mais il ne fit pas attention à la douleur. Il avait l'impression que son cœur s'arrachait de sa poitrine.

« Je voulais pas… entendit-il Oikawa murmurer, j'ai jamais voulu ça… Je t'avais dit que je te protégerais mais… J'étais pas là…  
\- Tu vas oser te le reprocher ?  
\- J'aurais dû te protéger ! J'ai promis à ton père que jamais personne ne pourrait te faire du mal, je l'ai crié haut et fort parce que je t'aime ! Je suis… J'en suis même pas capable… Et tu as tout pris par ma faute… »

Il se mit à trembler, lui aussi. Ses larmes coulèrent sans préambule et Oikawa hoqueta. Ses épaules eurent des sursauts et la main d'Iwaizumi se dégagea doucement. Il détestait voir le garçon qu'il aimait dans cet état. C'était encore pire que lorsqu'ils perdaient au volley, aux portes des nationales. Parce que ça les touchait eux, personnellement, et que le brun ne pouvait pas le supporter.

« Tooru… Y'avait rien à faire. J'ai cherché Masaru depuis le début, c'était à prévoir.  
\- Mais c'est moi qui aie déclenché tout ça ! Je t'ai emmené là-dedans, je suis qu'un égoïste qui n'a même pas pu voir où ça allait nous mener !  
\- Et ça nous mené où ? Je t'aime putain, voilà où ça nous a mené ! Je suis heureux avec toi, je veux qu'on construise quelque chose, rien que nous deux. C'est pas un groupe de gros cons homophobes qui va changer ça…  
\- Ce seront pas les seuls, je veux pas te retrouver à moitié mort dans un caniveau parce que j'étais pas là pour assurer !  
\- Et moi ? Tu crois que j'y pense pas ? Je crève de peur rien qu'à l'idée qu'on pose la main sur toi ! Alors si ça peut te protéger… Je prendrais pour toi.  
\- Tu t'es entendu ? Tu crois que je veux que tu me protège comme ça ? Que tu hausses la voix contre le premier clampin venu nous emmerder c'est une chose, mais tu t'es fait battre jusqu'à l'inconscience, Iwaizumi ! Si Kyotani n'était pas venu te chercher tu… Tu…  
\- Tooru. »

Oikawa était essoufflé. Il n'appelait presque jamais son ami d'enfance par son nom entier. C'était une vraie haine, une vraie culpabilité et une vraie peur. Ce n'était pas un petit chagrin d'enfant ou d'amour. C'était un obstacle bien trop dur pour deux adolescents amoureux. Mais le brun refusait de se laisser abattre. Il serra les poings et planta un regard brillant de larmes prêtes à couler dans celui déjà perdu du passeur.

« Tooru. Rien ne me séparera de toi. Je sais déjà à quoi tu penses, et c'est hors de question. Si on leur donne ce qu'ils veulent, les choses changeront jamais. Je t'aime, et je veux qu'on sorte ensemble, à la vue de tous. Je sais que mon père va me bassiner de ces conneries-là quand il rentrera ce soir. Mais je lui dirais la même chose qu'à toi. Me lâche pas, Tooru. »

Le nommé craqua, à bout. Il avait passé la soirée et la nuit le cœur au bord des lèvres, prêt à entraver son amour pour le brun pour qu'il ne souffre plus. Il ne voulait pas de ça, il ne voulait pas cette peur et de cette douleur qui noyaient son cœur. Il gémit, ses joues trempées par des larmes inarrêtables et sa bouche entrouverte sur des sanglots et des hoquets incontrôlables. La mâchoire du champion de Seijo tressauta et il retint son sanglot quand ses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues rougis à son tour. Il était épuisé de ses combats, et il savait que ce n'était pas fini. Mais tant qu'il avait le châtain à ses côtés, il trouverait la force de se battre.

Les deux adolescents pleurèrent un long moment. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'arriva à se calmer, leurs émotions éclatant après l'épreuve de la veille. Oikawa avait vraiment eu peur d'avoir à se séparer de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout, en plus de la douleur de le voir aussi meurtri. Ce dernier se sentait plus que mal d'avoir fait subir ça à son petit ami, et aurait tout donné pour leur éviter ça. Mais la vie n'était pas une sainte. Elle n'était pas une garce non plus. Elle filait le destin de chacun, avec ses joies et ses malheurs, et tout le monde avait son lot. Et ses deux garçons, en proie à leur plus gros doute et leur plus profonde peur, recevaient aussi ce que la vie pouvait offrir de plus beau. Et s'ils voulaient avancer, ils devaient l'accepter.

Après de longues minutes de sanglots, Oikawa se laissa tomber contre le brun qui ouvrit ses bras pour le serrer contre son torse. Son corps lui faisait encore mal, mais il avait juste envie de sentir son ami d'enfance contre lui. Ses côtes le brûlaient alors qu'il tentait de reprendre une respiration constante. Le châtain semblait se calmer dans ses bras et il ferma les yeux.

Le silence se fit peu à peu dans la pièce, les larmes s'atténuèrent et les respirations se calmèrent. Oikawa s'écarta du brun, se décalant juste assez pour remonter son visage et poser son front contre le sien. Ses yeux étaient fermés, alors qu'Iwaizumi ouvrait les siens au contact.

« Je t'aime, souffla le plus grand. Je me suis senti sale, aussi lâche que ceux qui t'ont fait du mal. Je voulais être là pour te protéger, pour me mettre entre vous comme tu le fais si souvent avec moi. Je suis désolé…  
\- Ça ne changera rien à ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai juste besoin de toi.  
\- Je te quitterais pas, souffla Oikawa en tremblant, je pourrais jamais te quitter… »

L'ailier sentait son capitaine paniquer. Oikawa s'était donné tout entier pour eux, pour leur relation et pour leur amour. Si l'idée de se séparer mettait Iwaizumi en colère, le châtain commençait à trembler et à paniquer rien qu'à cette pensée.

« Chut… Calme-toi Tooru… C'est pas demain la veille qu'on arrivera à me séparer de toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Oikawa hoqueta en acquiesçant. Ils restèrent encore un petit moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Iwazumi embrassant le front du passeur qui caressait ses bras. Le châtain tentait de reprendre contenance, son souffle s'apaisant sous les attentions de son petit ami. Chacun était blessé et souffrait à sa façon, et ils savaient qu'ils devaient s'en sortir tous les deux, passer cette épreuve pour pouvoir braver les prochaines.

« Ça te fait mal ? demanda finalement Oikawa en passant une main fébrile sur les bleus apparents. »

Iwaizumi baissa la tête pour regarder ses bras marqués.

« C'est pas là le pire. Mais je m'en sors plutôt bien, j'ai l'impression.  
\- Les médecins ont dit que t'aurais surtout des bleus. Mais fallait faire attention à ta mâchoire et tes côtes pour le moment.  
\- C'est pour ça que j'ai le droit à mon infirmière particulière ? »

Un rire retentit dans la chambre. Iwaizumi avait l'impression qu'il s'était passé des semaines entre son chaos et leurs pleurs. Son cœur eut la bouffée de bonheur dont il avait besoin pour se dire que ce n'était pas important. Que le garçon entre ses bras qui riait doucement était tout ce qu'il voulait et dont il avait besoin. Il sourit et sa main monta sur la joue du châtain qui le regarda. Il voyait encore la culpabilité dans ses yeux, car son visage ne devait pas être très beau à voir. Il caressa sa joue et glissa son autre main dans celle d'Oikawa pour la serrer.

« Reste avec moi, souffla-t-il.  
\- Toujours.  
\- Je t'aime.  
\- Je sais, moi aussi je t'aime.  
\- Et j'adore ton rire putain. »

Oikawa rit une nouvelle fois. Un autre baume apaisant qui lui donna de la force pour ce qui allait suivre. Parce qu'il savait que tout ce qui suivrait serait très pénible, même avec le passeur à ses côtés. Mais il serait là, alors il ferait face à tout ce qu'il faudra pour pouvoir vivre avec lui. Le plus grand se pencha et ses lèvres frôlèrent son nez. Iwaizumi comprit qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, son visage n'avait été épargné du massacre.

« Aide-moi à me lever.  
\- Tu devrais rester coucher, ta mère t'avait apporté de quoi manger… Je peux aller le réchauffer ?  
\- T'as faim toi ?  
\- Euh… C'est pour toi que je-  
\- Est-ce que tu as faim Tooru ?  
\- Non…  
\- Moi non plus. Aide-moi à me lever je voudrais aller dans la salle de bain. »

Oikawa tressaillit et se mordit la lèvre.

« Je veux pas que tu t'empêches de manger pour moi. Et tu ferais mieux de pas t'agiter.  
\- Je suis si horrible à voir que ça ? Et j'ai vraiment pas faim. On mangera plus tard. »

Leurs yeux se fixèrent et le châtain soupira, connaissant la ténacité de son ami d'enfance. Il l'aida à sortir du lit, laissant ses mains contre son dos et son torse malgré les grognements du brun. Iwaizumi détestait se sentir aussi fragile, mais son corps était encore largement engourdi pour qu'il n'accepte pas l'aide de son petit ami. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de bain et l'ailier chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière, et se figea instantanément.

Il avait encore son t-shirt, mais son visage était déjà bien assez marqué pour qu'il n'ait pas envie de voir le reste. Quelques points de sutures ornaient son sourcil au niveau de sa tempe, son œil bleuissait d'un cocard douloureux et sa mâchoire était parsemée de bleus tout aussi gênants. Seul son nez semblait avoir été épargné. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient aussi jonchés de marques diverses et il tira sur son haut pour l'enlever.

« T'es… T'es pas obligé de regarder-là… »

Iwaizumi ne répondit pas, silencieux depuis son arrivée devant le miroir. Il grimaça en tendant ses bras, s'étirant un peu pour enlever son t-shirt. Ses côtés étaient d'une couleur étrange, et il comprit en passant ses doigts sur son torse pourquoi il avait si mal. Ils ne l'avaient pas raté, il n'osa pas imaginer son état si Kyotani n'était pas intervenu.

Il regard son corps meurtri encore quelques minutes, détaillant sans broncher les marques qui resteraient deux bonnes semaines au moins. Puis son regard croisa celui d'Oikawa qui se tenait derrière lui, mordillant sa lèvre et ses doigts crispés entre eux. Il se retourna pour le voir en face.

« C'est pas un beau spectacle, rit-il doucement, les soubresauts agitant son corps douloureux.  
\- Je les aurais ces connards.  
\- Mmh. Je pense que la direction s'en chargera.  
\- J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi ils ont fait ça alors que c'était obligé qu'ils se fassent prendre !  
\- Ils ne pensaient pas que Kyotani ou qui que ce soit arriverait.  
\- Mais même, c'est totalement con. De toute façon ils le sont, pas besoin de preuve supplémentaire. »

Iwaizumi détourna le regard, se souvenant de la menace de Masaru. Oikawa aperçut son trouble et s'approcha pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

« Iwa-chan…  
\- Ils allaient s'en prendre à toi si je le racontais. J'aurais rien dit, si personne ne m'avait trouvé. »

Les yeux du châtain s'écarquillèrent d'effroi et son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine. Ils avaient osés faire du chantage à l'ailier, avec tous les coups qu'ils lui avaient filés en plus ? Ses dents se serrèrent et sa mâchoire trembla sous la force qu'il y mettait. Iwaizumi releva la tête en sentant les mains du passeur tressauter.

« Tooru, calmes-toi s'te plait…  
\- je vais les pulvériser… Ces putains d'enfoirés… »

Depuis toutes ces années où les deux garçons se connaissaient, Iwaizumi n'avait presque jamais vu le passeur s'énerver de la sorte. Il l'avait été deux fois déjà, et il s'en souvenait très bien. Les deux fois avaient été contre des gosses qui avaient embêté le brun, plus petits, et ces emmerdeurs l'avaient senti passer. Mais Oikawa n'avait jamais eu autant de haine au point d'insulter qui que ce soit de cette façon. Il paniqua malgré lui, il ne reconnaissait plus son petit ami.

« Tooru… Fais pas ça, arrête… J'aime pas ça… »

Sa voix était faible, comme un enfant se faisant engueuler par son père et sa peau frissonna. Oikawa s'en rendit compte et hoqueta. Décidément, il était de plus en plus pathétique. Il secoua la tête et prit le brun dans ses bras, délicatement, et fit attention à ne pas lui faire de mal.

« Excuse-moi… Je suis nul comme petit ami, je t'embarque dans des situations que je ne gère pas moi-même, et t'en subis les conséquences…  
\- Arrête de t'excuser j't'ai dit… Et ne prends pas cet air meurtrier, même sur le terrain t'es pas aussi angoissant. »

Le passeur rit légèrement et s'écarta de son ami d'enfance, gardant encore ses bras autour de lui. Il se pencha, leurs lèvres se frôlant et Iwaizumi agrippa son t-shirt pour le tirer contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, Oikawa se faisant rattraper par le brun quand celui-ci trouvait que le baiser n'était pas assez intense. Le plus grand ne voulait pas blesser son petit ami mais Iwaizumi semblait vouloir lui montrer qu'il en faudrait plus, et ils se laissèrent aller.

Leurs lèvres ne semblaient plus vouloir se décoller, rattrapant celles de l'autre quand il s'écartait. Tantôt tendre, tantôt brusque, ils déchargeaient toutes leurs émotions dans cette lutte charnelle et pourtant encore un peu réservé. Oikawa n'osait pas bouger ses mains qui tenaient le dos d'Iwaizumi pendant que celui serrait toujours le haut du châtain dans ses mains. Une porte qui claqua les fit sursauter, les ramenant soudainement à la réalité.

La mère d'Iwaizumi se tenait dans l'encadrement de la salle de bain, la main encore sur le battant de la porte, les yeux horrifiés en voyant le corps presque nu de son fils. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à ce que sa mère voit ça. Il enfila son t-shirt à la va vite, grognant quand ses côtes lui tirèrent alors qu'Oikawa se positionnait devant lui.

« Iwaizumi-san… Vous êtes rentrés ? »

L'adulte détacha enfin son regard de son fils et balbutia, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

« Je… Oui… Oui… On vous attend dans le salon. »

Elle repartit sous le soupire du brun qui sortait à son tour de la salle de bain pour aller dans sa chambre.

« Je vais mettre un bas. »

Oikawa l'accompagna et l'aida à enfiler un jogging avant d'arriver aux escaliers. Iwaizumi fit la moue en voyant les marches, pas sûr qu'elles seraient clémentes avec son corps. C'est comme si celui-ci était courbaturé de partout, ne lui laissant aucun répit dans ses mouvements. Son petit ami lui tendit la main, déjà descendu de quelques marches et il la prit, s'appuyant aussi à la rambarde. Il claudiqua jusqu'en bas des escaliers, Oikawa lui jetant des regards pour être sûr qu'il ne tombe pas. Ils rejoignirent les parents de l'ailier, assis dans le salon, l'air extenué. Jôichi était assis dans un fauteuil alors que sa femme avait trouvé refuge sur la banquette près de la fenêtre. Ils regardèrent les deux adolescents s'asseoir sur le canapé, détaillant la démarche boiteuse de leur fils.

« Comment tu te sens ? demanda enfin le père.  
\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir des courbatures partout… Comme après un match en tournois au final, sauf que ça durera plus longtemps.  
\- Mentalement, je parlais.  
\- Ah. »

Son père n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Il soupira une nouvelle fois en s'affaissant dans les coussins du sofa, sentant la main de son petit ami prendre la sienne comme pour l'encourager.

« Je vais bien. Je suis pas traumatisé ou quoi, en fait venant de celui qui m'a fait ça, ça m'étonne pas.  
\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? S'indigna sa mère, sa voix montant dans les aigues, personne n'a le droit de battre quelqu'un de cette façon !  
\- Avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit sur le pourquoi du comment, je tiens à vous dire que ça changera rien. J'aime Tooru et tant pis si ça déplait à certain. Je sais que j'ai eu de la chance que quelqu'un me trouve et que ça aurait pu être pire mais… Je vais pas renoncer à ma relation pour ça.  
\- Pour ça ? Un peu plus et tu étais dans le coma, Hajime. »

La voix de son paternel était dure, presque en colère. Iwaizumi savait que c'était avec son père qu'il allait devoir batailler, mais il tiendrait le même discours quoi qu'il lui dise.

« Mais je le suis pas. Et je sais ce que tu vas dire, qu'un jour ça pourrait m'arriver, à moi ou à Tooru, mais tout le monde ne subit pas ça. Je veux encore croire que c'est parce qu'on est jeunes et que Sendai n'est pas habitué à ça…  
\- Vous êtes trop naïfs. Les grandes villes ne vous préservent pas de l'homophobie. Tu ne penses même pas à l'humiliation que vous vivrez tous les jours dans la rue. J'ai été naïf, moi aussi, de vous laisser faire sans rien dire. Mais là il en va de votre santé. J'apprécie beaucoup Tooru, presque que comme un fils, mais je vais devoir vous dire que je suis contre votre relation.  
\- Non papa tu-  
\- Ecoute ton père, Hajime. C'est trop dangereux pour vous…  
\- Après ce qu'il vient de se passer vous pensez qu'on va se faire harceler et tabasser à chaque coin de rue !? Pourquoi il y a autant d'homosexuel si c'est si dangereux ?  
\- Hajime, tu es encore mineur et sous notre tutelle, je ne laisserais pas ça continuer.  
\- J'aime Tooru !  
\- Iwa-chan… »

Iwaizumi se retourna vers son petit ami qui venait de tirer sur sa main, chuchotant son prénom. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, sa mâchoire lui faisait mal à force de crier et il ne voulait pas comprendre ce qu'il s'imposait à lui. Il écarquilla ses yeux en voyant l'air résigné d'Oikawa.

« Tooru… Tu… »

Personne ne semblait prendre conscience que le brun appelait maintenant son petit ami par son prénom. Il voulait leur prouver que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il allait bien… Alors pourquoi il était le seul à y croire alors qu'il était celui qui c'était fait frapper ?

« Tes parents ont raison… Je suis tellement mal de n'avoir rien pu faire… Je supporterai pas qu'on te fasse plus de mal.  
\- Dis pas ça putain… Je te l'ai dit je… Moi je supporterais pas que tu m'abandonne…  
\- Je t'abandonnerai jamais, Iwa-chan… Iwaizumi-san – il se tourna vers le père de son ami d'enfance – m'autorisez-vous à continuer de côtoyer votre fils si on arrête de sortir ensemble ?  
\- TOORU !  
\- Oui. »

Iwaizumi se leva brusquement, attirant tous les regards. Son monde était en train de s'effondrer. Il aurait fait face à ses parents, il aurait fait face à tout le monde, à condition d'avoir Oikawa à ses côtés. Mais malgré ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, ce dernier retournait sa veste, pour une sale histoire de coups que lui-même voulait déjà oublier. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il se mordit l'intérieure des joues à s'en faire saigner et secoua sa tête qui commençait à vaciller. Le châtain se leva, tentant une approche vite dévié de l'ailier qui reculait.

« Iwa-chan, s'il te plait…  
\- T'avais dit que rien ne nous séparerait, qu'on serait toujours ensemble et que tu supporterais pas de me voir avec quelqu'un d'autre… Je t'ai tout donné putain ! J'étais prêt à tout subir si t'étais à mes côtés ! Merde Tooru je t'aime !  
\- Mais je serais toujours avec toi… Juste qu'on pourra pas… Être comme ça devant tout le monde…  
\- On pourra pas s'aimer devant tout le monde ? »

Ses épaules tremblèrent et les larmes coulèrent sans préavis. Iwaizumi respirait à grande goulée, ignorant les différentes douleurs qui traversaient son corps. Seul celle qui poignardait son cœur lui faisait réellement mal. Oikawa sentait ses yeux lui piquer et il les cligna plusieurs fois avant que quelques larmes coulent à leur tour.

« Iwa-chan…  
\- Non… M'appelle pas comme ça… Pas après tout ce que tu m'as fait… Oui c'est toi qui m'as emmené là-dedans, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais plus que quiconque le ferait, je t'ai laissé me rendre amoureux de toi, et t'es en train de me lâcher !?  
\- Je ne te lâche pas ! Laisse-moi m'expliquer à la fin ! Laisse au moins cette histoire se tasser avant de-  
\- J'ai pas envie d'en entendre plus… Tes paroles en l'air j'en veux plus. Vous êtes contents, fit-il à l'intention de ses parents, je vous hais. Encore plus que ces mecs qui m'ont tabassé hier. Si c'était le prix pour vivre ma relation avec Oikawa alors j'étais prêt.  
\- Hajime mon chéri… Ne dis pas ça… »

Le brun renifla et essuya ses larmes de son bras, laissant de nouvelles perles d'eau mouiller ses joues. Oikawa en profita pour se rapprocher de lui, le prenant dans ses bras. Iwaizumi se débattit au contact, poussa de toutes ses forces sur ses bras. Son corps souffrait tellement qu'il était à deux doigts de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Sa tête lui tournait et son cœur s'effritait en petits morceaux.

« Lâche-moi putain !  
\- Arrête, soufflait le plus grand, tu vas te faire mal…  
\- C'est toi qui me fait du mal, dégage !  
\- Non… Iwa-chan je t'aime… Ça n'a jamais été des paroles en l'air…  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends putain… »

Iwaizumi n'avait plus de forces. Il tomba presque dans les bras du châtain qui le porta, l'aidant à s'asseoir par terre. Ses parents se levèrent, alarmés de l'état de leur fils. Ce dernier avait cessé de se débattre, son corps tremblant sous ses sursauts et ses sanglots. Il était bien trop attaché et amoureux d'Oikawa pour laisser passer ça, même un court instant. Le passeur le comprenait maintenant, et son cœur se serrait gonflé de joie s'il n'avait pas déjà aussi mal de voir son petit ami dans cet état.

Il serra Iwaizumi dans ses bras, le berçant doucement pour tenter de le calmer. Ses parents se regardèrent, perdus et incrédules. Le brun était vraiment prêt à surmonter tous les obstacles que ses choix lui promettaient, peu importait s'ils étaient de son côté ou non. Leurs décisions ne faisaient que faire souffrir inutilement le couple qui se déchirait sous leurs yeux. Et ça leur était tout autant douloureux de voir leurs fils dans cet état.

L'ailier mit du temps avant d'être définitivement calmé, s'accrochant au châtain comme s'il s'accrochait à la vie. Oikawa était dans le même état, ne souhaitant lâcher son brun pour rien au monde. Les respirations se calmèrent et, comme tout à l'heure dans la chambre d'Iwaizumi, leurs cœurs s'apaisèrent des tensions superflues.

« Personne m'arrachera à toi, murmura alors Iwaizumi. »

Le passeur le serra sans penser aux douleurs qu'il lui causerait. Sa raison et son cœur se disputaient, il n'arrivait plus à penser calmement et menaçait lui-même de perdre conscience sous les sautes d'humeurs dont ils étaient victimes depuis le réveil du brun. Les parents n'avaient plus d'autre choix.

« Hajime… »

Les deux adolescents se séparèrent, Oikawa laissant son ami d'enfance faire face une nouvelle fois à ses parents.

« Laissez-nous, les supplia-t-il, y'a rien qui me fera changer d'avis, je fuguerais s'il le faut. »

Il vit son père secouer la tête. Il s'était rassis dans son fauteuil quand il s'était assuré de l'état de son fils et sa mère s'était rapprochée. Elle se mordit la lèvre et tourna elle aussi la tête vers son mari.

« Jôichi…  
\- Quand tu voudras retourner au lycée, tu iras voir ta proviseure pour lui donner tous les noms. Ton ami qui t'a aidé ne les connaissait pas tous. »

Iwaizumi acquiesça silencieusement. Il était éreinté. Depuis l'incident de la veille, il avait l'impression d'avoir traversé une apocalypse comme on en voit dans les films. Son cœur avait fait les montagnes russes trop de fois déjà et c'était un vrai festival dans sa tête. Cette dernière retomba, se posant sur le torse d'Oikawa qui le tenait toujours dans ses bras. Il savait qu'ils auraient encore besoin d'une discussion quand il se réveillerait, mais pour le moment il avait juste besoin de dormir.

« Je vais aller le coucher dans sa chambre. Après je rentrerais chez moi si vous préférez. »

Le châtain se leva avec son petit ami dans les bras, le couvant du regard alors qu'il s'endormait contre lui.

« Non Tooru, reste. »

La mère d'Iwaizumi se rapprocha d'eux pour passer une main tremblante sur le front de son fils.

« Il a besoin de toi, plus qu'il a besoin de nous. Il faut que tu restes. »

Oikawa hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à monter lorsqu'il sentit Jôichi venir vers eux.

« Ne laisse plus ce genre de choses arriver.  
\- Jamais. Je crois que je pourrais en mourir. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse des géniteurs de son ami d'enfance et repartit en direction des escaliers, les gravissant doucement pour ne pas réveiller le brun. Les parents regardèrent les deux adolescents disparaître à l'étage et le père soupira, se rendant dans la cuisine pour se chercher une bière. C'était trop d'émotions pour lui.

« Je n'avais jamais vu Hajime comme ça… »

Sa femme l'avait suivi, s'appuyant contre la cuisinière, encore sous le choc.

« Ça aurait été plus simple avec une fille.  
\- Ils le savent. Mais tu l'as entendu, il est aussi têtu que toi. »

Jôichi grommela en décapsulant sa bière. Il savait que son fils tenait de lui pour ça, et ce n'était pas la meilleure des qualités.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, souffla la mère, au bord des larmes.  
\- Il est courageux. Et plus fort que nous. »

Le patriarche s'avança vers sa femme pour la prendre dans ses bras, la consolant dans une étreinte rassurante.

« Tu crois que ça ira pour eux ?  
\- Y'a intérêt. Ils ne nous bassinent pas de leur amour sans arrêt pour s'effondrer face à cette épreuve. Sinon ils n'y arriveront jamais.  
\- Ils y arriveront. »

Il porta la petite bouteille à ses lèvres, ses pensées tourbillonnant encore dans son esprit. Lui aussi avait besoin de repos. Et d'une bonne partie de golf sous un soleil de printemps, tant qu'on y était…

* * *

Iwaizumi avait arrêté de compter le nombre d'excuses dans lesquelles s'étaient confondues son petit ami. Il s'était réveillé étrangement de bonne humeur, le ventre vide et le corps encore un peu douloureux. Oikawa s'était plié à toutes ses envies, lui montant un repas complet malgré l'heure peu avancé de la matinée, lui apportant ses médicaments et ses crèmes réparatrices et l'avait à peine touché. Il avait même accepté de répondre enfin aux dizaines de messages de ses parents et ceux de leurs amis. Tout ce que lui demandait le brun, il le faisait.

« Il doit vraiment sentir le besoin de se racheter » se dit l'ailier en voyant son petit ami disparaître pour lui chercher un verre d'eau. Iwaizumi vit qu'il avait à peine touché à son repas à lui et grimaça. Il ne lui en voulait même plus, en fait. Tout c'était déroulé trop vite pour que ce soit coordonné et bien réfléchis, et le brun n'était pas du genre rancunier. Il voulait juste passer à autre chose, guérir et retourner à sa vraie vie. Pas celle où il passait toute la journée assit dans son lit avec un Oikawa repentant.

Il regarda le châtain du coin de l'œil alors qu'il prenait son verre d'eau pour boire son contenu, repérant les cernes sous ses yeux et son teint pâle. Il soupira.

« J'aimerai que tu manges. »

Oikawa posa son regard sur lui, triste et faible.

« J'ai pas faim…  
\- C'est pas une proposition, tu vas te faire du mal si tu manges pas.  
\- Je mérite bien ça…  
\- Tu me soule, Trashykawa. »

Le surnommé réagit à peine à l'insulte et Iwaizumi craqua. Il se dégagea de ses draps, surprenant le passeur qui sursauta. Il posa son verre sur son bureau et se délia les jambes, constatant encore les quelques douleurs dans ses muscles ankylosés.

« Iwa…-chan…  
\- Me dis pas que t'as peur de m'appeler par mon surnom maintenant ? Je suis à deux doigts de te frapper tu sais. Mais je sais que ça te ferait plaisir que je te punisse. »

Il vit un petit sourire se dessiner sur le visage éteint du plus grand qui s'illumina pour le coup. Il sourit aussi.

« Tooru… Ce qui s'est passé hier…  
\- J'aurais jamais dû accepter ce qu'ont dit tes parents…  
\- On était tous perdus… Mais les premières solutions qui nous viennent sans réfléchir sont rarement les meilleures. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Masaru est sa clique vont être virés, on va retourner au club pour jouer avec tout le monde, mes parents accepteront que je veuille sortir avec toi, et on s'aimera. Sans entraves. »

Oikawa regarda le brun, une pointe fierté piquant son cœur affligé depuis la veille. Il aimait tellement son petit ami.

« Bon évidemment, je pourrais pas jouer tout de suite mais je viendrais vous voir. Je dois rassurer tous nos petits jeunes en plus. Et remercier Kyotani.  
\- Ça me tue de le dire, mais je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissant.  
\- Je sais que tu aurais fini par venir. »

Iwaizumi se rapprocha du châtain qui se leva du lit, lui faisant face. Ils se sourirent et leurs mains se rencontrèrent, un contact doux et rassurant après la tempête qu'ils avaient essuyée.

« C'est finit ? souffla Oikawa.  
\- Oui, rien ne nous séparera.  
\- Je te trouve très sentimental, ces temps-ci.  
\- La ferme. »

Son genoux monta rapidement jusqu'à son ventre et Oikawa rit. C'était qu'ils voulaient. Des rires et leur connivence de toujours.

« Je t'aime. »

Le passeur attira son champion à lui, glissant prudemment ses mains sur ses hanches. Il pencha son front pour le coller au sien et ferma les yeux.

« Je t'aime, Iwa-chan.  
\- Et ne t'arrête jamais de m'appeler comme ça.  
\- Et si jamais je m'appelle Iwaizumi moi aussi un jour, on fera comment ?  
\- Tu me feras une crise existentielle dont toi seul a le secret et tu continueras à m'appeler Iwa-chan après que je t'ai frappé.  
\- Ça me va. »

Ils rirent de concert et se décalèrent pour pouvoir se regarder dans les yeux.

« Me fais plus jamais ça.  
\- Plus jamais. »

Oikawa monta son petit doigt près de leurs visages et Iwaizumi le regarda avant d'y lier le sien, signant leur promesse.

« Tu veux pas manger ? reprit Iwaizumi.  
\- Un peu, si tu y tiens tant.  
\- Oui, j'y tiens. »

Le châtain s'assit sur le lit et s'empara de la compote qui trainait sur le plateau repas. Iwaizumi le regarda faire puis se retourna pour ouvrir sa commode.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- J'aimerai retourner au lycée. Je dois parler à la directrice.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Oui, et quelque chose me dit que tant j'irais pas, tu resteras avec moi. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil au passeur qui rougit. Il avait fini sa maigre collation et se leva pour rejoindre son petit ami.

« Et t'es pas retourné chez tes parents depuis deux jours. Tu veux qu'on passe les voir avant d'y aller ? »

Oikawa hocha la tête. La mère d'Iwaizumi lui avait lavé son uniforme, pour ne pas qu'il soit obligé de le porter toute la durée du séjour chez eux. Ils s'habillèrent ensemble, le châtain lançant quelque regard au plus petit pour se rassurer de son état. Iwaizumi ne donnait vraiment pas l'impression qu'il s'était fait tabasser deux jours auparavant, mis à part les marques sur son corps. Il voulait avant tout mettre à fin à cette situation et reprendre sa vie, peu importe ce qui l'attendait.

Ils descendirent dans le salon où ils croisèrent la mère du brun, qui avait pris quelques jours de congé pour s'occuper de son fils. Elle décida de les emmener en voiture au lycée et ils convinrent de s'arrêter chez les Oikawa en passant, histoire de les rassurer. Mikiko fut très heureuse de voir arriver les deux adolescents. Elle prit son fils dans ses bras et regarda le plus petit de haut en bas pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. Ce dernier lui sourit en la rassurant qu'il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal.

« Vous restez ou passez juste ? demanda-t-elle après avoir chaleureusement salué son amie.  
\- On va au lycée, répondit Oikawa, voir la directrice.  
\- D'accord. Tu vas revenir à la maison tu penses Tooru ? le taquina-t-elle.  
\- Je…  
\- Il peut rester autant qu'il veut, fit l'autre mère, il ne dérange pas, bien au contraire. »

Mikiko sourit en regardant les amoureux et lança une petite tape sur le torse de son fils.

« Faut prendre soin de vous hein, vous nous avez fait peur.  
\- Je sais, je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir inquiété, s'excusa Iwaizumi.  
\- C'est le lot de toute mère mon garçon. Tant que vous allez bien, c'est le principal. »

Ils tentèrent tous un sourire qui se voulait soulagé, loin de l'être. Les deux lycéens remontèrent en voiture en saluant la mère du châtain qui les regarda partir. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le véhicule disparaître au bout de la rue. Elle n'avait pas inventé, son fils avait l'air vraiment faible. Il était trop tôt pour sauter aux conclusions, mais Mikiko espéra que l'ailier parviendrait à soulager son fils. Il ne devait pas beaucoup manger…

La mère d'Iwaizumi les accompagna jusqu'au bureau de la proviseure qu'elle avait déjà vu la veille. La doyenne les accueillit rapidement, impatiente de pouvoir traiter avec le brun.

« Iwaizumi-kun, je suis contente de te voir. Tu vas bien ?  
\- Ça va madame, merci… Plus de peur que de mal.  
\- Ça ne changera pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Irihata-san est passé ce matin encore, il voulait avoir de tes nouvelles.  
\- On passera les voir à l'entraînement après.  
\- Et n'oublies pas de te reposer, c'est important. Oikawa-kun toi aussi, tu as l'air épuisé. »

Les mains du couple se rencontrèrent entre les deux sièges où ils étaient assis et la directrice sortit un petit dossier pour la lancer sur son bureau.

« Masaru-kun nous posait déjà quelques problèmes. C'est un élève plutôt agressif, mais je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à de telles violences.  
\- Faut dire que je l'ai pas mal cherché ces temps-ci…  
\- Rien ne pourra excuser son comportement, Iwaizumi-kun. Nous vivons dans une société où la différence doit s'accepter et s'assumer.  
\- Tout le monde ne pense pas comme vous…  
\- Mais ils n'ont pas le droit de frapper mes élèves sans en subir les conséquences. Kyotani-kun n'a pas pu me dire tous les noms, mais il m'a qu'ils étaient six. C'est bien ça ?  
\- Oui. »

Iwaizumi sentit une pression sur sa main et il jeta un œil à son capitaine, mal à l'aise sur son fauteuil.

« Tu veux m'attendre dehors ? s'enquit le brun, inquiet pour son petit ami.  
\- Non ça va. Je veux rester avec toi. »

Le sourire d'Oikawa ne le convainc pas mais il ne dit rien de plus, reportant son attention sur leur proviseure qui s'apprêtait à noter les éléments que lui donnerait le brun.

« Y'avait bien Masaru et deux mecs de son club… Araki et un autre de deuxième année aussi je crois… Avec le vice-capitaine de l'équipe de football aussi, ce sont ces quatre-là qui… Qui m'ont-  
\- Je vois Iwaizumi-kun, tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire plus. »

Le sourire de la doyenne était étrangement apaisant et chassa les mauvais souvenirs qui commençaient à assaillir son cœur.

« Les deux autres étaient des deuxièmes années du club de kendo. Je connais pas leur nom en revanche. Ils me tenaient pour pas que je me débatte. »

La proviseure hocha la tête et finit de noter les informations sur les feuilles éparpillés devant elle.

« Ils seront convoqués dès demain avec leurs parents, leur dit-elle alors, les quatre élèves qui ont levés la main sur toi seront renvoyés et j'aviserai la sentence selon le discours des deux autres. Je ne sais pas si tu le veux, mais je tiens à te le proposer quand même, est-ce que tu veux qu'ils te présentent des excuses ou-  
\- Non. C'est pas la peine, j'ai pas envie de les voir. »

La grande femme acquiesça et posa son crayon sur son bureau.

« Vous êtes courageux. Le monde a besoin de garçons comme vous. Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui s'est passé, c'est mon établissement et je me dois d'y tenir un règlement qui ne tolère pas la violence.  
\- Merci à vous, vous avez vite réagit. Les règlements ne canalisent pas les cons. »

Elle rit doucement, et se leva pour leur tendre la main. Ils la serrèrent et elle les accompagna hors de son bureau où les attendait la mère d'Iwaizumi et lui serra à son tour.

« Merci beaucoup de votre patience, lui dit-elle.  
\- C'est normal, Iwaizumi-san. Votre fils n'aura plus à s'inquiéter je vous le promets. »

Elle leur adressa un dernier sourire et repartit dans son bureau, les laissant libres de quitter l'endroit.

« Vous voulez aller voir vos camarades ?  
\- Oui s'il te plait.  
\- Il n'y a pas de soucis, je vous attends à la voiture. »

Le trio se sépara sur le parking et les deux garçons se rendirent au gymnase où ils pouvaient entendre les bruits de ballons rebondissant au sol et les crissements des chaussures. Oikawa, qui n'avait pas lâché la main du brun, le regarda dans les yeux. Ils se sourirent doucement et, d'un commun accord silencieux, poussèrent les portes du bâtiment.

Le silence se fit alors qu'ils entraient dans le gymnase. Tous s'étaient arrêtés de jouer en voyant leurs deux modèles apparaître. Des sourires apparurent sur les visages des joueurs et ils se précipitèrent vers le couple. Hanamaki sauta sur le brun qui faillit perdre son équilibre, l'insultant en lui disant de faire attention. Oikawa sourit en les regardant et la poigne de Matsukawa l'attira aussi dans ses bras.

« Ça va ? souffla-t-il en tapant son dos amicalement.  
\- Mieux… Mais jamais je voudrais revivre ces deux dernières journées…  
\- Tu m'étonne. Mais vous êtes toujours ensemble, c'est le principal. »

Ils sourirent et les deuxièmes et premières années arrivèrent à leur tour pour s'enquérir de leurs états. Iwaizumi joua le rôle d'un rescapé de guerre, faisant rire l'assemblé. Il était important pour lui de les rassurer, après le morbide spectacle qui leur avait offert. Ils discutèrent aussi avec les coachs puis le brun s'avança vers Kyotani qui les regardait en retrait.

« Merci, lança-t-il solennellement en arrivant à sa hauteur, je sais pas dans quel état je serais si t'étais pas arrivé.  
\- J'y serais pas allé si Oikawa me l'avait pas demandé. C'est cool si tu vas bien. »

Iwaizumi sourit et lui lança un poing amical sur son épaule. Kyotani grogna du bout des lèvres, heureux de voir son modèle en forme. Les deux amoureux ne restèrent cependant pas bien longtemps, et promirent de revenir dès le week-end passé. Ils avaient la chance d'être un vendredi, et profiteraient du samedi et dimanche pour rattraper leurs cours.

« On est passé dans vos classes récupérer les cours que vous avez manqué. Leur dit Hanamaki en les raccompagnant à la sortie. »

Matukawa revenait avec les dits-cours et leur tendit le sac.

« On se voit lundi du coup, fit le central.  
\- Ouais, c'était bon de vous voir. »

Ils se serrèrent une dernière fois dans leurs bras et le couple partit dans un dernier signe de la main pour les autres. Ils retrouvèrent la mère d'Iwaizumi sur le parking et le châtain s'assoupit sur l'épaule de son petit ami pendant le trajet, épuisé. Le plus dur allait être de le remettre sur le bon chemin, parce que si Iwaizumi se sentait déjà mieux, c'était loin d'être le cas d'Oikawa…

* * *

Iwaizumi avait été dans une colère noire quand il s'était aperçu de la perte de poids d'Oikawa. Ce dernier semblait avoir beaucoup moins bien vécu l'épreuve qui s'était pourtant passé deux semaines auparavant. C'était bientôt les vacances de noël, et Iwaizumi refusait que son petit ami vienne aux entraînements.

« Pas tant que tu te seras pas remis à manger correctement, lui avait-il dit. »

Oikawa n'avait plus tellement d'appétit depuis le fameux jour. L'ailier avait guéri, plus vite que son entourage l'avait cru, les élèves responsables avaient bien été virés et Iwaizumi avait même reçu des lettres d'excuses de leurs parents. Il s'était remis à jouer avec tout le monde aux entraînements et continuait son rythme d'étude en vue des examens. Mais maintenant, c'était son ami d'enfance qui l'inquiétait. Son sourire faux ne le trompait pas, et il avait bien remarqué qu'il avait perdu du poids. Oikawa se refusait même de le toucher !

Alors assis dans la chambre du châtain, Iwaizumi laissa tomber ses notes par terre en soupirant. Trois jours avant, il avait menacé son petit ami de ne même plus se voir s'il ne se remettait pas à manger correctement. L'ultimatum avait bousculé le passeur qui essayait petit à petit de mieux se sustenter. Il était encore un peu plus maigre qu'avant, mais Iwaizumi ne le louperait pas.

« Tooru. »

Le nommé releva la tête des notes qu'il lisait à peine, la tête ailleurs. Comme souvent depuis un mois.

« Viens. »

Il tapota la moquette près de lui et Oikawa se rapprocha. Iwaizumi l'enlaça et l'obligea à poser sa tête contre son épaule. Il caressa ses cheveux et le châtain ferma les yeux.

« Je vois bien que quelque chose a changé depuis. Ça devrait être moi, mais c'est toi que ça a traumatisé.  
\- Mais non Iwa-chan.  
\- Tu vas pas me faire croire le contraire. Je sais que c'était dur ce qu'on a traversé, mais on s'en est sorti non ? Tu t'en veux encore pour ce que tu m'as dit ? »

Oikawa ne répondit pas, et l'ailier sentit deux bras passer sur son ventre et son dos et le plus grand enfouit son visage dans son cou.

« Tooru…  
\- Je pensais à pleins de choses.  
\- Tu penses toi maintenant ?  
\- Est-ce que ça ira quand on sera à Tokyo ? Est-ce qu'un jour tu tomberas amoureux d'un autre et est-ce que ce jour j'aurais le droit de rester dans ta vie ? J'ai peur, Iwa-chan, vraiment peur de l'avenir… Parce que ce cocon qu'on a créé tous les deux, j'y tiens tellement… Je veux le préserver jusqu'à notre mort, je veux pas qu'on puisse un jour nous séparer. On sait qu'on veut aller à Tokyo, vivre ensemble, aller dans la même université mais… Est-ce que c'est suffisant ? »

Iwaizumi caressait ses cheveux, comprenant bien qu'il détestait ce genre de questionnements. Son ami d'enfance était facilement troublé et inquiet quand quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête. Il soupira et le força à se redresser pour pouvoir le regarder. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses joues et il vit la détresse dans les yeux noisette. Son cœur se serra.

« Pourquoi tu t'encombres toujours de pensées inutiles ? Le plus lointain souvenir dont je me rappelle, t'étais là. On était retourné à la crèche pour retrouver ton doudou perdu. On avait quoi, deux, trois ans ? Ça fait presque bien quinze ans qu'on se connait, qu'on est ensemble, sans jamais s'être séparés. Tu es toute ma vie, comme une famille. Tu en fais partie, et je compte même fonder ma propre famille avec toi, contrairement à ce qu'a dit mon père. Les gens disent qu'à notre âge on peut pas être sûr, mais je sais déjà que je me séparerais jamais de toi. Qu'importe ce qui se passera, je pourrais pas. Et si un jour tu dois mourir avant moi, je crois que j'en mourrais de chagrin.  
\- Dis pas ça Iwa-chan…  
\- Si Tooru, écoute moi jusqu'au bout… Je t'aime, abruti. Et je vois pas qui d'autre pourrait te remplacer, c'est impossible. On a encore trop de choses à voir et à expérimenter, en tant que petit ami autant qu'en meilleur ami. Et je veux les faire qu'avec toi. Alors arrête de penser à tous ces trucs, je déteste voir cette lueur de panique et de détresse dans tes yeux. T'es tellement plus beau quand tu es joyeux.  
\- Même quand tu dis que je fais trop l'enfant ?  
\- Même dans ces moment-là, surtout là. Je t'aime, tout entier et bien trop fort pour penser à quelque chose sans toi. »

Iwaizumi se surprenait lui-même d'être aussi bavard. Il préférait montrer ses sentiments plutôt que de les verbaliser, mais il avait senti que son petit ami en avait besoin. Autant du tactile que des mots. Il n'attendit pas de réponses et, voyant les larmes qui menaçaient à tout moment de se déverser, il le prit dans ses bras, l'enfermant contre son torse.

« Je t'aime, chuchota Oikawa en tremblant contre lui, tellement. »

Le brun le berça dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux et son dos et posa son menton sur son crâne. Leur couple avait besoin d'une impulsion, quelque chose qui les lierait définitivement et qui ne laissera plus jamais de doute entre eux. Ils en étaient tous les deux conscients.

Oikawa se calma et ses lèvres cherchèrent un bout de peau nu de l'ailier. Il bougea un peu sa tête et embrassa la base du cou de son petit ami qui frémit. Iwaizumi desserra sa prise, le laissant accéder à son corps comme il le voulait.

« Iwa-chan, je te veux… Je te désire si fort. »

Le brun frissonna en entendant ses mots et sentit le plus grand se faire plus entreprenant. Ce dernier l'allongea sur son futon posé non loin et le surplomba, posant ses yeux fiévreux dans ceux d'Iwaizumi.

« Je veux te faire l'amour. »

Cette phrase murmurée du bout des lèvres, l'émotion qu'elle témoignait, l'ailier comprit qu'ils en avaient besoin. C'était leur ultime acte, une expérience d'amour qui les lierait définitivement, sans retour possible. Ils avaient fait pas mal de choses ensemble déjà, mais aller aussi loin les grisait autant que ça les terrifiait. Mais ils le voulaient.

« Oui, chuchota le brun en réponse, j'en ai envie… »

Les doigts du passeur glissèrent sur les lèvres entrouvertes du brun et Oikawa se pencha pour les embrasser. Leurs lèvres se pressèrent avec douceur et lenteur, chacun savourant le baiser que leurs langues rejoignirent rapidement. Oikawa lécha la lèvre inférieure d'Iwaizumi et ce dernier happa le muscle pour le suçoter. L'ailier leva ses mains sur la nuque de son petit ami, le tenant contre lui dans une demande silencieuse de continuer le baiser. Oikawa passa ses mains sous le t-shirt du brun qui frissonna au contact.

Une envie grisante amenait une émotion nouvelle, l'excitation de l'inconnu. Ils iraient plus loin cette après-midi, laissant tomber les dernières barrières de leurs intimités. Et ça les rendait heureux. Oikawa était d'une douceur bien trop plaisante pour le brun qui le savait se contenir pour ne pas précipiter les choses. Le passeur lui avait révélé qu'il aimait prendre son temps pour le voir se tordre de plaisir sous ses doigts et sa langue, qu'importe s'il devait faire passer son excitation après.

Iwaizumi était totalement à la merci du châtain. La peur qui lui troublait le ventre se mêlait étrangement bien avec le plaisir qui tordait le même endroit. Il était prêt, parce que c'était Oikawa. Ce dernier prit les mêmes précautions, le préparant suffisamment longtemps, même si l'un comme l'autre savait qu'il y aurait de la douleur. Il prenait son temps, laissant encore une fois de côté son désir grandissant.

L'ailier n'avait plus vraiment mal maintenant, trois doigts entraient largement et le plaisir prenait tout de suite place dans son corps entier, faisant bouillonner ses veines et laisser sa bouche gémir le nom de son petit ami. Oikawa avait chaud, lui aussi, et embrassait chaque parcelle de peau à découvert, retraçant le corps d'Iwaizumi qui se cambrait à chaque poussée en lui. Lorsqu'il sentit les doigts quitter son antre, il se redressa pour regarder son ami d'enfance s'agenouiller pour retirer son caleçon. Ils se mettaient toujours rapidement nu, mais cette fois Oikawa avait été pressé de préparer son adonis. Ce dernier glissa sa main sur le membre fièrement dressé du plus grand qui sursauta.

« Iwa-chan… »

Le soupir d'appréhension fit frissonner le brun qui capta le regard chaud et désespérément amoureux d'Oikawa. Il remonta sa main sur sa nuque, le pressant doucement à se recoller contre lui. Leurs corps chaud et déjà moites coulèrent l'un contre l'autre, soutirant des plaintes de satisfaction à leurs propriétaires. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, complétement déconnectés de tout ce qui n'était pas eux.

« Iwa-chan, glissa Oikawa contre son oreille en papillonnant sur sa mâchoire, je vais te faire l'amour. »

Iwaizumi frissonna une nouvelle fois à cette presque affirmation, et il serra Oikawa un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Il agrippa son dos, se cambrant inconsciemment quand son petit ami passa une main sous sa cuisse pour la relever. Ce n'était pas la position la plus facile, collés l'un à l'autre sans pouvoir se redresser, mais Iwaizumi ne se sentait pas de lâcher. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il faillirait s'ils se décollaient.

« Ggggh… »

Sa mâchoire se serra avec forces, forçant sur les dents qui empêchèrent une plainte de douleur s'échapper. Oikawa s'enfonça doucement, comprenant aux contractions sur son sexe que le brun avait du mal à l'accepter. Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea plus, le châtain se contentant de pénétrer entièrement le plus petit avant de marquer une pause.

Une fois arrêté, Oikawa expira longuement quand les bras d'Iwaizumi desserrèrent son emprise et que celui-ci prit une grande inspiration. C'était incommodant, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, mais pour rien au monde ils auraient voulu briser ce lien. Le passeur caressait la cuisse et la hanche du brun qui fermait durement ses yeux, essayant mentalement de se soustraire de cette sensation de tiraillement. C'était clairement plus gros que trois doigts, mais c'était Oikawa. Et pour cette seule raison, il n'aurait jamais voulu arrêter.

A force de papouilles et de baisers à la dérobé, Iwaizumi se détendit peu à peu. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, tombant dans le regard assuré d'Oikawa qui fit bondir son cœur. Lui non plus n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec douceur et Oikawa amorça un premier mouvement. Son bassin se retira doucement d'entre les jambes du brun qui gémit d'incommodité dans le baiser. Le plus grand empoigna son sexe ramolli par la douleur et le pompa rapidement pour le dévier de la sensation de son intimité écartelé. Iwaizumi rompit le baiser pour respirer à grandes goulées, ses bras se serrant une nouvelle fois dans le dos du châtain.

Un nouveau grognement accompagna le coup de bassin d'Oikawa qui se rengaina dans l'antre chaud et serré du plus petit. Il attendit un peu avant de réitérer le mouvement, plus rapidement cette fois. Il sentait aux contractions des chairs qu'Iwaizumi souffrait, mais il devait réussir à le détendre s'ils voulaient y prendre du plaisir. Au fur et à mesure des légers coups de bassin qu'il assénait avec douceur, il sentait son petit ami se détendre et les grognements de douleur s'estomper.

Un bruit de claquement retentit soudainement dans la chambre presque silencieuse. Iwaizumi se cambra et gémit, ses doigts agrippant les épaules du plus grand. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre en sentant les chairs se resserrer par contractions. Et c'était loin d'être gênant. L'antre s'était comme humidifié et détendu peu à peu, son sexe étant maintenant délicieusement enserré dans les chairs chaudes. Encore mieux, son brun semblait en avoir pris du plaisir.

« Tooru… gémit celui-ci.  
\- Ça va aller Iwa-chan, je te promets que tu vas aimer. »

Il reprit un mouvement plus soutenu, se permettant d'aller buter plus profondément dans l'antre qui l'accueillait avec plaisir. Iwaizumi sentait de plus en plus une grande chaleur empoigner ses entrailles et il poussa de son côté pour faire rencontrer leurs bassins et accompagner les mouvements d'Oikawa. Ce dernier accélérait petit à petit, soupirant de bien être d'être engoncé en Iwaizumi.

« Aaah ! »

Oikawa s'arrêta brusquement, et mordit dans l'épaule du brun dont le dos s'était arqué par réflexe. Son sexe, déjà à rude épreuve, venait de se faire violement enfermé par les chairs qui se contractaient encore contre lui. Il venait de taper encore plus profondément en Iwaizumi qui n'avait pu réprimer son cri.

« Tooru… Là… En-Encore… »

Essoufflé, le brun desserra son emprise pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans celui de son passeur qui n'en menait pas large non plus. Ils prenaient goût à cette danse infernale qui les menait dangereusement vers un orgasme plus que libérateur. Oikawa happa rageusement ses lèvres et prit les cuisses musclées dans ses mains pour les relever, reprenant des coups de butoirs plus violents, souhaitant avant tout renouer avec cette sensation. Les cris de plaisir d'Iwaizumi s'évanouissaient dans le baiser ardent que lui offrait le plus grand. Leurs langues se caressaient presque avec douceur, contrastant avec la fureur des coups de bassin du châtain qui se déchainait entre les jambes d'Iwaizumi.

Ils savaient très bien qu'à ce rythme, ils ne tiendraient plus très longtemps. Oikawa le pilonnait sans relâche, butant sur cette tâche en Iwaizumi qui l'envoyait toujours un peu plus loin dans les gouffres d'un orgasme attendu. Les chairs se serraient dans un désordre affolant qui envoyait des décharges de plaisir, grisant encore plus si c'était possible Oikawa qui ne s'arrêtait plus. Il avait lâché le sexe du brun qui se cambrait contre lui, leur torse se frôlant là où leurs cœurs cognaient avec frénésie.

« Too-Tooru… Aaah… Je… Mmmh… Tooruu…!"

Iwaizumi n'avait jamais cru ça possible. Un tel plaisir, une telle abnégation de soi pour ne chercher que l'ardent bonheur de sentir son petit ami le compléter, c'était presque irréel. Son cerveau embrumé lui rendait l'impression d'un rêve, et s'accrocher à Oikawa était son seul moyen de ne pas se noyer entièrement dans l'orgasme qui gonflait dans ses reins.

Oikawa, quant à lui, sentait toutes les tensions craquer au fur et à mesure de ses allées et venues désordonnées, les barrières maintenant son orgasme explosant une à une.

« Iwa-chan ! »

Sa gorge le brûlait, il arrivait à peine à respirer et, dans une dernière inspiration, posa son regard sur ce qui l'acheva entièrement. Iwaizumi, le regard éteint cherchant un point d'ancrage, ses yeux humides laissant couler quelques larmes, les joues et les lèvres rougies par le plaisir, ces dernières entrouvertes sur des cris intensément jouissifs. Il tourna la tête une dernière fois, et leurs yeux se fixèrent.

« Tooru… »

Le nommé ne tint plus, le gémissement d'Iwaizumi qui venait de prononcer son nom détruisit la dernière barrière, emportant Oikawa qui poussa une dernière fois en lui en grognant. Iwaizumi se cambra, son orgasme explosant au même moment alors que ses mains retrouvaient le dos du passeur. Ils gémirent ensemble, leurs bassins se pressant l'un contre l'autre alors qu'ils rendaient enfin les armes.

Iwaizumi renoua peu à peu avec la réalité, comme s'il se remettait d'un malaise inattendu. Un grand frisson traversa son corps et il sentit d'un coup le poids de celui de son petit ami peser sur le sien. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de bouger, pas maintenant. Il reprenait son souffle, sentant celui d'Oikawa rebondir sur son épaule. Il posa son front sur l'épaule du châtain qui remua, reprenant contenance à son tour. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou du brun qui caressa distraitement son dos et ses cheveux. Oikawa inspira bruyamment et soupira d'aise. Ils étaient bien.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait briser le silence qui s'était installé. Leurs corps refroidissaient lentement, sans pour autant manquer de chaleur, et ils respiraient maintenant paisiblement. Ils sentaient battre le cœur de l'autre contre leurs torses, encore à vive à allure et à l'unisson, comme connectés. Oikawa bougea un peu et Iwaizumi sentit les muscles de son bassin appuyer contre son ventre. Il gémit de gêne.

« Désolé Iwa-chan, attends… »

Le passeur se redressa sur les coudes pour se retirer doucement de son petit ami. Ce dernier grogna mais se laissa faire, complétement vidé de ses forces. Il fronça néanmoins les sourcils en voyant le châtain attarder son regard sur son entrejambe.

« Tooru ?  
\- Je penserai à acheter des préservatifs, pour la prochaine fois. »

Oikawa releva un visage souriant à s'en faire mal aux joues, provoquant le rougissement du plus petit qui bafouilla des insultes. Oikawa rit et se rallongea contre Iwaizumi, en profitant pour embrasser le bout de son nez.

« Mais je suis tellement heureux, Iwa-chan… C'était…  
\- Je t'aime. »

Le brun rougissait toujours, son marmonnement n'étant pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Le concerné sourit une nouvelle fois à pleine dents et fit rencontrer ses lèvres à celles d'Iwaizumi pour entamer un tendre baiser.

« Je t'aime, Iwa-chan. »

Oikawa posa son front sur celui de son petit ami qui ferma les yeux, épuisé. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi dire après ce qui s'était passé. Ça avait été tellement irréel, et pourtant bel et bien gravé dans leurs cœurs et leurs corps. Ils restèrent encore un petit moment l'un contre l'autre, les yeux fermés et leurs mains caressant la peau de l'autre. Faire l'amour leur avait ôté tous soupçons, tous doutes subsistants. Ils s'aimaient, et s'avouaient une fois pour toute qu'il ne serait rien sans l'autre. Plus maintenant, et jamais.

Plus tard, lorsqu'Oikawa eut la force d'enfin se lever, il disparut quelques secondes dans le couloir. Iwaizumi entendit clairement l'eau couler, et comprit qu'il préparait un bain. Il sourit en le voyant réapparaitre, encore nu et souriant. Il tendit les bras vers son petit ami qui l'aida à se relever et ils s'enfermèrent dans la salle de bain, le plus petit savourant l'eau chaude qui délia ses muscles. Oikawa se faufila derrière lui, tenant son corps contre le sien. Ils savaient que le cap qu'ils venaient de passer ne serait pas sans conséquence, il leur saurait très difficile d'être l'un sans l'autre maintenant. Pas qu'ils en aient l'intention.

La soirée fut très animée. Iwaizumi accepta de rester dormir chez les Oikawa et aida ce dernier à nettoyer le futon sali. Il rougit en voyant le regard taquin de la mère qui ne dit pourtant rien, se contentant de leur parler de leurs projets. Une fois noël passé, ils commenceraient la dernière ligne droite avant l'université. Pas question d'y être séparés, ils visaient la même école et comptaient bien s'y rendre ensemble.

Oikawa reprit peu à peu son poids initial. Iwaizumi le surveillait, veillant comme une mère à ce qu'il mange correctement. Le châtain trouvait ça adorable d'ailleurs. Leur vie à deux prenait enfin un sens, une direction qu'ils étaient prêt à suivre, tous les deux. Leurs parents les avaient totalement acceptés, leurs amis étaient restés fidèles à eux-mêmes et même si certains élèves leur jetaient toujours des regards un peu hostile, plus personne n'osa entacher leur relation.

Tout se passa très vite. Ils durent s'arrêter un peu dans leurs entraînements, et se retrouvaient souvent avec Matsukawa et Hanamaki pour travailler différents cours. Iwaizumi avait repris son rôle maternel pour forcer son petit ami à travailler suffisamment, écourtant par la même occasion certains séances de bisous et de câlins, au grand damne du châtain.

Mais tout avait un prix, et rien ne remplaçait celui de la joie éprouvée lorsqu'ils surent qu'ils iraient à la même université. Ils avaient réussi, ils avaient été acceptés à Tokyo où ils y rejoindraient même leurs deux amis de troisième année. Mais surtout, ils seraient tous les deux. Et ce sourire qu'ils se firent, et l'amour qu'ils partagèrent ce soir-là n'avait décidément pas de prix…

* * *

« Vous reviendrez le week end hein ?  
\- Pas tous les week end non plus maman, je veux profiter de mon Iwa-chan.  
\- Tooru, nos parents habitent à même pas deux rues.  
\- Ça fera trop, maintenant je vis avec toi, Iwa-chan ! »

Le surnommé soupira en secouant la tête, provoquant les rires de leurs parents. Ils avaient trouvés un petit appartement, très agréable pour y loger un couple, près de leur université située non loin du centre-ville. Ils étaient venus passer une semaine à Tokyo avec Hanamaki et Matsukawa (qui eux-mêmes avaient été reçu dans la même école) cet été pour s'habituer à la métropole bien plus vivante que Sendai.

En ce dernier week-end d'août, les quatre parents étaient descendus à la capitale aider leurs fils qui feraient bientôt leur premier pas à l'université. Les mères cachèrent tant bien que mal leur tristesse de voir leurs enfants enfin partir, partagées avec la fierté de les voir si grandis. Les pères quant à eux espéraient que la vie à Tokyo leur serait plus clémente que leur début à Sendai. Mais ils avaient tous compris que rien ne changerait l'envie des deux amoureux d'être ensemble. Comme deux âmes-sœurs.

« On y va, fit Eiji en passant un bras dans le dos de sa femme, on a de la route. »

Les parents serrèrent une dernière fois leurs fils dans leurs bras et, d'un dernier au revoir de la main, se séparèrent sur le palier de l'appartement du couple. Ce dernier referma la porte, se retrouvant enfin seuls, chez eux.

« Ça fait bizarre d'avoir un chez-soi, vraiment rien qu'à nous deux. »

Oikawa baissa la tête vers son petit ami qui regardait leur cocon, un petit sourire en coin.

« Moi ça me rend tout simplement heureux ! »

Iwaizumi leva la tête, croisant les prunelles joyeuses de son ami d'enfance. Il rit.

« Ouais. C'est génial… »

Ils tournèrent leur regard, regardant encore leur nouveau foyer.

« T'as pas intérêt à me laisser faire toutes les corvées, prince ShittyTooru.  
\- Iwa-chan ! »

L'interpellé s'avança jusqu'à la porte de leur chambre entrouverte, jetant un coup d'œil vers son petit ami qui fit semblant de bouder.

« Console-toi, je te laisserai tâter mes bras si ça peut te motiver… Et plus si tu es sage. »

Le clin d'œil accompagnant la réplique fit réagir le châtain plus vite que ne l'aurait voulu Iwaizumi. Il se retrouva enfermé dans les bras d'Oikawa, ce dernier le serrant à l'en étouffer.

« Rien ne me rend plus heureux que de vivre avec toi. Mais profiter de ton corps, c'est encore mieux. Surtout tes bras.  
\- Mmh. »

Ils se séparèrent un peu, plongeant une nouvelle fois leurs yeux amoureux les uns dans les autres.

« Je t'aime, BakaTooru.  
\- Je t'aime aussi, Iwa-chan. »

Un sourire, un baiser, une étreinte. Rien de plus que la flamme d'un amour inconsummable, qu'ils avaient bien l'intention de vivre jusqu'au bout.

* * *

Oikawa et Iwaizumi sont niais, c'est dingue. J'écris tellement fluffy, mais après je me rend compte que c'est vraiment trop parfois x) mais bon, avec ce qu'ils ont traversés, ils y ont bien le droit non... ?

Cette troisième et dernière partie cloture enfin ce three shots qui ne devait être qu'un OS à la base... hum... Je me suis vraiment laissée emporter par l'histoire et j'avais tellement d'idées que je pouvais arrêter. Sans oublié que je voulais pas non plus surcharger les chapitres (à 15K la partie, c'est déjà assez long haha).

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, et de la fiction toute entière surtout. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, et que je vous retrouverais bientôt dans une nouvelle fiction (ce ne sont pas les idées qui me manquent x)

A la prochaine pour une nouvelle aventure chargée d'émotions fortes !


End file.
